


A Cat-astrophically Purr-fect Love Story

by GeneralFalcon005



Series: I've Run Out of Cat Puns [1]
Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Canon Dialogue, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Slow Burn, Too Much Blood, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralFalcon005/pseuds/GeneralFalcon005
Summary: Update 11-18-18: Fic currently under construction to fix logistical mistakes and at least one minor plot point.Update 11-22-18: Construction complete.Update 12-21-18: Minor edits and Chapter 9 currently being constructed.Summary: It's a story about love and sadness and cats. Lots of cats.





	1. Chapter 1: A Paw-sitively Great Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OCXGraves fanfic for Hustle Cat! It's one of my favorite VNs and it needs more love. This story will follow the canon to a point, but then diverge.
> 
> Please support the original game, which is available on Steam.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

I don’t remember exactly how I ended up here, but I did. I don’t like cities, I never have. Yet, here I am, walking down a side street to somewhere. It’s claustrophobic, what with the buildings packed tightly together and their trashcans cluttering the little available space on the ground. Of course, unlike before, I can see the sky here, even if it’s just a cloudy sliver.

In all fairness, this city didn’t seem like a bad one, at the very least. I can hear- no, that’s inaccurate. I can feel the hustle and bustle of the rest of the area, but it’s quiet here. Maybe it’s just the neighborhood I ended up in. Regardless, I’m grateful. There doesn’t seem to be much crime or sketchy activity around here.

I continue, wondering if the street will ever end when I'm spit out onto a three-way intersection. In front of me is a tall building. Despite the uniform gray buildings around it, this one is painted a peaceful green. Bold yellow letters read "A Cat's Paw" on the front of the façade.

Curious, I wander up to the window, where I see a cat sunbathing on top of one of those carpeted cat towers. Next to the cat is a sign stuck to the glass. “NOW HIRING- INQUIRE WITHIN.” 

I’m about to walk by, uninterested in picking up a job, when I notice something. Covering the entire building is a shield. It is faint and well-hidden, but there. My nose is tingling from it, but it doesn’t repel me. I don’t know who they’re trying to keep out, but it’s not me.

Well, now I’m curious. It’s not every day that one finds such a powerful barrier. I pull on the handle, and I realize that it’s really heavy. The bell makes a small, twinkling noise when I open the glass door.

Once inside, the smell of coffee and sweets hits my nose. The inside is light and airy. Couches line the interior along with cat playgrounds and hideaways. On the back wall, a carpeted staircase leads to a balcony-like second floor. I can see a glass case of desserts even from the entrance. 

“Welcome! Please sit wherever you’d like.” I hear a voice come from the second story. The owner of the voice appears and strides down the stairs to me. He is tall. Really tall. And he’s dressed fairly casually for a waiter, wearing a striped baseball t-shirt and faded jeans. He’s made of all smiles as he greets me.

I don't know what to say since I hadn't planned on being greeted so suddenly or so... cheerfully. Catching onto my hesitation, the man softens his expression.

“You look confused! Is this your first time here? Would you like me to explain a bit about how the café works? I’ll be happy to give you a tour!” He seems like he genuinely does want to help.

“Actually… I’m about the job posting in the window.” I say, returning his smile. It’s infectious.

“Oh!” He pauses, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. Is it really surprising for someone to want a job? The sign is pretty big, but I guess they don’t get many inquiries.

“…Is that alright? Are you not hiring right now?”

“Oh, no! It’s fine. We just don’t get a lot of responses. I think it’s because Mr. Graves only puts the sign up in the window… He doesn’t want to advertise anywhere.”

So that’s why. Mr. Graves… Is that the owner? I nod to the man. “It was good of me to come in, then, right?”

“You’re right!” He smiles broadly, but his eyes creep to the back of the café like he’s looking for an escape. “Okay, you can take a seat, and I’ll go get the owner. He’ll be able to tell you a little more about what he’s looking for.”

Well, this is going more smoothly than I expected. “Sounds good to me.”

“Great! And… what’s your name?”

My name. Yes. I have one of those. “I’m Alphonse.”

“Alphonse? Cool! I’m Landry. Nice to meet you.” He grins.

“Uh… Did you just say your name was Laundry??” I feel a laugh building, even though it’s not that funny.

“Huh? No, it’s Landry.”

Wow, Al. Great first impression. Just end me now. please. “Right. Landry. Not… Laundry. Yeah. Sorry about that.”

“It’s no problem!” His hesitating smile returns. “Okay! I’ll be right back.”

He strides away up the stairs. I move to sit at a little table and hopefully to will the flush off my cheeks when I hear heavy footstep come toward me. Landry comes back.

“Alphonse, I’m so sorry!” Why is he apologizing? I’m the one who got his name wrong!

“W-Why? Did something happen?” I ask.

“I didn’t offer you any coffee! Would you like some?”

I’m about to decline. I don’t know if I’ll be able to actually drink it. It would be rude to decline, wouldn’t it? 

“Of course. Thank you.” I smile.

"You got it!" He leaves but is back in a flash with a mug, pitcher, carafe, and packets of sugar balanced on a tray. He sets them down on the table one by one with quick, deft hands.

“I forgot to ask how you take your coffee, so I brought sugar and cream.”

“Oh! Thanks.”

“Okay. I’ll check with Graves this time, I mean it!” He bounds away again.

As soon as he leaves, I feel the weight of a gaze on me. I look around and find a little Siamese cat staring at me with wide, timid eyes from a nook in the staircase. I smile at it awkwardly and then return to my coffee.

I decide to just drink it black and take an absentminded sip. Unfortunately, the coffee is nice and hot, so it scalds my tongue. I jerk the cup away and set it back on the saucer with a little too much force. Staring down at the cup, I notice a red splotch on the rim. I must have bit my tongue when it got burned. I try to wipe it off with the edge of my sleeve, but it just ends up smudging. 

"Mew…" The cat looks concerned for me like it knows what just happened to me. I wonder how many people this cat has seen burn their tongue here. I want to say it's a lot if only to make myself feel better. I try to give it a reassuring smile, before realizing I'm trying to comfort a cat.

Landry returns, and he’s not alone. “This is Graves, he’s the owner of the café. Graves, this is Alphonse.”

The owner is also tall, not as tall as Landry, but certainly taller than me. He seems a little older, and he seems to be fairly refined. He has this dark renaissance vibe to him. His clothes are a little dark, and they contrast with his… two differently colored eyes.

Oh, wow. His eyes are two different colors. I shouldn’t be shocked, but I don’t see people with eyes like mine that often. I keep mine hidden, but his are fairly prominent. His left eye is gold, and the right is blue. The pupils are diamond-shaped, not unlike a cat’s eyes.

“I think it was his eye! Yes, it was!”

I start. I must have been staring. I swear I’m not usually this tactless, no matter what my doctor says. That doesn’t sound convincing, now that I think about it. I guess that statement’s pretty counterproductive then.

“He had the eye of a vulture- a pale blue eye, with a film over it. Whenever it, my blood ran cold; and so by degrees- very gradually- I made up my mind to take the life of the old man, and thus rid myself of the eye forever.” He smiles, ringed hand at the skull clips on the collar of his shirt. He looks at me expectantly.

That’s a quote. I know it is. Unless he really is that weird. “I, uh, have no idea.”

“The Tell-Tale Heart. Didn’t you kids read this in high school?”

I never went to high school! That doesn’t sound good. “…No, sorry.”

“Huh.” He doesn’t sound impressed. “I thought it was appropriate since you were staring at my eye.

“Right… umm… Sorry.”

“Iridis heterochromia. It’s more common in cats than humans.” He says, presumably in reference to his eyes. Of course, it is.

“Is that going to be on the test?” I smile. I probably shouldn’t be so cheeky to a possible employer, but it’s too late. 

“It was an interview, but you can consider it a free pass.”

“And cats with extra toes are called polydactyls.” I blurt out. Why did I say that? 

“…That wasn’t an interview question, but I appreciate your proof of cat knowledge.” WHY DID I SAY THAT?

“Do you have any more tucked up your sleeve?” He’s smiling, and he seems pretty pleased. Maybe that wasn’t the wrong move?

“Hmm… Calico and tortoiseshell cats are mostly female.” I remember someone telling me that at some point or another.

“Mostly, yes.” He’s staring at me now.

“Cats have whiskers on the back of their front legs… I think.” I really wish he would stop staring at me.

He throws his hands up casually. “Ha. I wouldn’t have guessed you a cat person. Not a bad start.”

Landry decides at this moment to interject. “Why don’t you show Alphonse around and explain how this place works?”

Graves looks like the very idea brings him severe pain. “Er… Didn’t you do that already?”

“Don’t you think that it sounds better coming from the owner? You’re going to be doing the interview anyway.” 

“Good point, Landry. This café would collapse into rubble without you around to keep me on track.” Graves looks away, looking slightly forlorn.

Landry smiles and strides away.

Graves clears his throat, attempting to regain his composure. “Alright, Alphonse. I didn’t prepare a speech, so you’ll have to forgive me.”

"That's fine, I wasn't prepared to go job searching today," I admit. I shouldn't have said that. Now, I sound bad.

“Yes, well… I like to take care of strays. I like coffee. I like good desserts. I like a beautiful room. I wanted a place where I could have all of those at once. That’s how A Cat’s Paw was born.”

He gestures to the cats littering the ground and furniture. “The cats here are from the neighborhood. Usually, they want to come here, so I don’t have to convince them to come in. ‘Forever Home’… Pithy. Hate the term. But the cats who wish to be adopted are listed on the wall over there. I’m a good matchmaker for people and cats. I can tell who’s a good fit for the cat’s personality. If they meet my standards, they’ve got a new family member.”

So, he’s a cat whisperer. Maybe he could help me with my cat. “That’s a good thing to do.”

“Well, if I had the room… I’d just keep them all myself.”

He doesn’t really seem like the type who would. Unless he’s a witch or something… If he’s the one who put the barrier up, that would make sense, I guess. And, I think he is. He smells like he is, anyway.

"In a way, you sort of are," I say. 

“I suppose.” He replies noncommittedly. “Follow me. We can talk on the second floor.”

He already strides ahead of me, taking the steps two at a time. I wander after him, no need to break my legs trying to keep up.

The second floor is maybe a third the size of the first floor. Several round tables sit close to the railing opposite a display case of sweets. They’re only a little beautiful.

Graves leans over the balcony and projects his voice over the first floor. “Hayes, will you get us some coffee?”

I wonder if they can even hear him from the kitchen. Graves's voice is sort of soft and smooth like you could lose it if you weren't paying attention.

“Hayes makes the best coffee.” He says conversationally, sitting down at a table.

I follow his lead. “I don’t doubt you. But… I already had a cup.”

“Is that going to stop you from another? You can never have enough coffee, especially if Hayes is making it.” He sits with a sort of grim pomp, one leg over the other. Like he’s in a skull throne and a raven’s about to land on his shoulder. Or like he’s about to roll some hundred-sided die. He really doesn’t seem like a scary guy, so maybe he’s just a fanatic.

I have half a thought to protest again but decide against it. "I don't believe I've met Hayes," I say instead. 

Graves averts his eyes to look down below. “You might have. You may not know yet.”

He cocks his head to the side. “You don’t have to be so stiff. Interviews are boring. Make it interesting for the both of us.”

Oh, right… The interview. I’ll be honest, I’ve never actually done an interview. I’m a bit nervous. I really don’t know what he’s going to ask me. Maybe about my work experience?

“Just so you’re aware, we aren’t starting without coffee.”

Oh good, more time to think of things to say. “Oh, that’s fine by me…”

I feel the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. Turning my head to the right, I see a blond boy walking up the stairs toward us.

Apparently, my head snapping to look at him spooked him because he now looks like I’m about to murder his family or something. I turn my head away and find Graves has been staring at me. I hope my hair is in place.

Carefully, the boy sets down two mugs in front of Graves. So, Graves wanted coffee… for himself. I guess that saves me having to drink any more.

“Thank you, but would you mind giving a cup to Alphonse?” He tilts his head toward me. Like a parent correcting a child.

I look at Hayes, who was also looking at me, but he suddenly finds the table a whole lot more interesting than me. He gingerly moves one cup over to me but doesn’t look up.

I hear Graves’s silver rings clink against his mug. “Perfect as always. I don’t know what I did without your coffee.”

“It’s nothing special, really…” Wow, his voice sounds so raspy and quiet. This must have been the first time he’s spoken today.

“If that’s all… I’ll go back to the cats.” He regards Graves like a parent more than a boss.

“That’s fine.” Graves smiles reassuringly at him.

Hayes slinks down the stairs, taking care to not look at me. I wonder how he survives when he’s so shy. He must hang out with the cats a lot.

I look down at my cup. A cat has been formed in the foam. So, this is what latte art is. I’ve never seen it in person. Graves is looking at me expectantly, so I take a sip. It’s good coffee, but I’m really worried that I’m going to bite my tongue and bleed on the cup again. I set it down as Graves begins to speak. 

“Now, let’s get to the interview. I’ll start off easy. What’s your favorite breed of cat?”

I really haven’t studied cat breeds. I wonder what Riumu is. “Um… whatever breed my cat is.”

He doesn’t stop to consider my answer. “Do you know any other languages? How about ciphers?”

“Oh, I know bits of a few languages… Does the language of dance count?”

“What marine animal would you say best represents you?” I have no idea what this has to do with my job eligibility.

“I’m not sure… An orca?”

“What genre of music would you use to describe your work ethic?”

“Classical…ly hard working?”

“On a scale of one to ten, rate me as an interviewer.”

Well, it seems like he’s trying to get a sense of who I am, just through some unusual ways.

"7.5," I say honestly.

“Draculas or teenage wolves?”

“…Dracula.”

“Just kidding with the last one.” I deadpan. Graves doesn’t seem fazed.

“Interesting. Good. I like interesting people.” He leans forward and stares at me, smirking. I don’t know what he sees, but I’m not sure I like it.

“You start tomorrow.” He says after a few too many beats.

“Huh? Uh, thank you… but, is that it? You’re sure?”

“You don’t want the job?”

“No, I do…”

“We open at eleven, but you should be here at eight.” He stands up. “I have paperwork for you.”

He picks up his empty cup and whisks mine away as well. As he walks away, I spy a bit of red coming from my mostly full cup.

Oh no. I didn’t think I bit my tongue again, but I must have at some point. I hope that he doesn’t notice, though I suppose if he doesn’t, the dishwasher will. 

Graves returns quickly, setting a stack of papers down. I don’t know much about contracts, so I just skim and sign. I’m sure I’ll figure it out later.

“What will my job be?”

“We’ll see.” He has nothing in mind, does he?

I sigh, finish signing, and push the papers away from me. He scoops them up.

“After you finish training, you can work later shifts, so don’t worry.” He must not be much of a morning person.

“Oh, mornings are fine for me, actually.”

He looks slightly surprised, but then he schools his face back to normal. I’m not some kid who doesn’t like mornings, I just look young.

He shrugs. “Now go. I have work to do before tomorrow.” He waves me off toward the stairs. I head toward them, but then he stops me.

“I’m sorry. One more question.” He says from behind me. I turn my head to the right and glance back at him. He’s not looking at me.

“Do you have any medical issues that would prevent you from working here?”

Is this about the blood? Or my eyes? I swallow.

“Not that I know of, no.” Please just think I’m a dumb kid who bites his tongue a lot and has a stupid asymmetrical haircut that covers one eye.

“I see, thank you. You can go now.”

I almost throw myself down the stairs but settle for stumbling down them. Landry is on the ground floor, looking a bit nervous.

“So…?”

I smile at him. “Ah, I got the job. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Oh! Oh, congratulations! You can meet everyone in the morning. I’ll make sure they’re ready to meet you before you get here.”

“How many people work here?”

“Well, there’s me, Graves… Hayes, Mason, Finley, Reese… That’s everybody! It shouldn’t take too long to meet them.”

“Sounds lovely. I’ll see you later, then.” I am about to stride out the door, but I hear Landry clear his throat. 

“Um… Hey, Alphonse? Before you go…” He seems hesitant to tell me.

“I picked up your coffee from before and I noticed some… blood on the rim? Are you okay?”

“Ah, that… I think I bit my tongue. I’m sorry. Do you want me to help clean up?” I might as well offer.

“Oh! No, you don’t have to. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Yes, I’m fine. Thanks for asking. Goodbye.” I walk out before he can say anything more.

As I head home, I notice the sun has started to set. I must have been in there for a while. I might as well go home since I wasn't planning on doing anything else. When I near my apartment, I stop when I feel someone staring at me.

I turn around. A black cat with multicolored eyes stares at me from the middle of the road. Its eyes look just like Graves's do.

I crouch and look at it. It smells like Graves too. Oh, wait. That sounds creepy. I mean it smells like Graves’s magic. I can smell magic, okay?

We stare at each other for a while, each one appraising the other with a certain intensity. I wonder if we’re both looking for the same things?

I don’t think I should say that to him, though. I sigh, standing up and turning away, grasping at my bangs. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the cat scamper into an alleyway.

I finish the walk to my place and walk in. My cat, Riumu, is lying on my laptop as some video plays. I must have forgotten to turn it off or unplug it.

Riumu flees the room as I get close. She's never liked me. I don't know what Emil ever saw in the three-legged furball, but I'm not sure I see it.

The video that’s playing is of that cat that went viral recently. I think her name is Jelly Donut? She’s balancing a donut on her head. I guess people really think that’s cute. 

I turn the computer off and retreat to my room for the night. 

Well, I have a job now, not that I really needed one. I just can’t shake this weird feeling. I went in because I was curious about the shield, and now I’ll get to be as close as I can get to it. I guess I wasn’t expecting the boss to follow me home in the form of a cat. Or for him to be…

I need to stop thinking for tonight. I have a big day ahead tomorrow. Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2: An A-Mew-zing First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's meet everyone and see one of the first deviations from the original plot.

By the time the sun rises, I’m lounging on the couch and staring out the window. The sky changes from a navy blue to a pale orange as the last stars from the night before begin fading away. I’m glad that my apartment has access to the sky. Further into the city, I doubt anyone can see anything because of the street lights and the buildings blocking everything.

I stretch my arm over my head, pushing my feet against the arm of the couch. I trail my eyes over to Riumu sulking in her bed as she does. I reach my hand down for her to investigate, which she does begrudgingly. After sniffing my hand, she stares at me and wanders off toward her food bowl.

I pick myself up and drag my feet to the kitchen. I don’t know if she actually likes the food I give her, but it’s what she ate before, so I assume it’s alright. Riumu watches me with great interest as the food goes into the bowl and onto the floor.

Walking away from the cat, I check my phone. I still have about two hours until I have to be at the café. That should be plenty of time to get ready, right…?

~*~

I finish putting the last strand of hair in place and adjust my clothes one last time. Riumu finished eating a while ago, so I grab my phone to check the time.

It’s 7:50. Oh boy… It’s far later than I thought! I didn’t think I was that slow at getting ready. How fast can I run without undoing all my hard work? Time to find out.

And so, I run, watching the side street I took yesterday blur into gray streaks. I think I might have knocked into a trashcan on the way. Oops. I’ll have to apologize if I remember to later. 

I stop short of the green building to brush myself off and catch my breath. I swear, it really wasn’t that far, but I’m really winded. I wasn’t always like this, but I’ve definitely gotten weaker as I’ve aged. Not that I’m old or anything…

“Hey! Alphonse!” Landry interrupts my thoughts, sticking his head out the door, and holding the door open. He makes that look easy, but that door is seriously heavy.

I wave, placing my other hand over my heart to still it. Landry smiles and beckons me in, so I follow.

Wow, more people work here than I thought. Landry, Graves, and Hayes are here, but there are three other people that I don’t recognize too. There’s a girl in green smiling at me with her hands up in a wave, another girl standing a few steps back from the group looking at me from the corner of her eye, and a very... vertically challenged young man smirking at me from under his baseball cap.

I resist the twitch of my hand to check the time. I sincerely hope they haven’t been waiting long. I smile nervously, they’re all staring at me.

Graves takes a step forward, grinning terribly.

“Ah, that’s good. You decided to challenge the morning sun after all.” I’m not like you, Mr. Vampire, I don’t have an issue with mornings.

I probably shouldn’t say that, so I just smile.

“Now that the star is here, we can start the show.” If I’m the star, this must be an awfully terrible show. How unfortunate for everyone else.

“Caught another sucker, boss?” The hat-wearing young man somehow manages to stare down at me despite being over what must be a half foot shorter than me.

“That’s ‘Esteemed Co-worker’ to you, Reese.” Graves reprimands the boy. Is Graves their boss or their parent?

“You just keep collecting these strays.” Reese sounds exasperated.

Before Graves can answer, Landry interrupts. “Er, before we get too far, everybody should introduce themselves to Alphonse. You've met Graves and me… Did you end up meeting Hayes?"

My eyes slide over to Hayes, who’s peeking at me from behind Landry. “Yes, I did.”

“Hayes is our barista. He spends most of his time with the cats, but he’s also great in the kitchen.” Landry smiles, stepping aside.

Hayes looks a bit like a deer in headlights, but the edges of his mouth quirk up like he’s trying to smile. Poor thing. I smile back and wave. It’s probably taking a lot for him to do even this much.

Graves looks sympathetically at Hayes but motions him forward. He nods and steps forward, offering a shaking hand. I’m about to reach out, but I see something out of the corner of my eye.

I jump back just in time to see a flash come from a phone. Hayes spooks too and starts pulling his hood up.

"Oh no, you jumped out of the shot!" The girl in green stares at her phone still held up in front of her face. "And I'm sorry, sweetie! I thought I turned the flash off."

I stare at her. “Perhaps a warning next time?”

“Sorry! Don’t mind me. I just want to commemorate our new employee! I’m Finley, and I take care of social media. I like candids, so I’ll try again later when you’ve forgotten about it.”

“I’ll be certain not to forget then, thanks.” I deadpan.

“Aww, don’t be like that!”

“Finley is also-“ Graves begins.

“GRAVES!! I know what you’re going to say! Don’t ruin the surprise!” Finley looks just like a cat, her hair has puffed up and she looks ready to bolt.

Graves just laughs softly. “Alright, alright. You can tell Alphonse when you feel ready.”

Finley relaxes. “THANK you.”

Se then turns her attention to the other woman in the room. She grabs onto her shoulder.

“Since she isn’t going to introduce herself, I’ll do it for her. This is Mason, our head chef. Or our only chef. I guess.”

“Hm.” Mason’s voice is pretty high, which is surprising given her stature.

I smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She’s not looking at me. “…Yeah.”

Finley grabs Mason’s head, physically forcing her to nod. Mason really doesn’t seem to care.

“This is the most she’s spoken all day! She must like you, Alphonse!”

I swear I hear Mason make a noise in her throat, but I can’t be sure. It seems like she’s the strong, silent type.

Someone steps forward and clears their throat. I look and it’s that small boy, Reese. He’s holding the rim of his cap and smiling like he owns the place.

“How nice of you to save the best for last. I’m Reese, and I’m the one you’ll be answering to after Graves, so you better stay on my good side.” Now, he seems more his height, staring up at me with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

He obviously wasn’t chosen for his humility or physical stature, but that’s none of my business. Graves isn’t refuting Reese’s claim, so it’s probably true.

“I’m on Cat Detail today, but don’t think that means I won’t be keeping an eye on you.”

All I can picture when I think of ‘Cat Detail’ is a catalogue of cats. That’s probably not what that means. I hope that’s not what that means.

“I’m sure you will.” I can’t help the slight sarcasm from creeping into my voice.

Reese either doesn’t notice or doesn’t comment on it. “Good.”

Landry takes over again. He’s still all smiles. “That should be everybody, then! Alphonse, you’ll be training with me today, I hope that’s okay!”

I nod, smiling. “Sure, I’m okay with that.”

Graves lets out a sigh like he's been holding his breath. "It looks like I'm no longer needed. I have work to do. You know where to find me."

He slinks back through the door of the café, Mason and Hayes following a bit after. I hear one set of footsteps retreat down creaky stairs.

Finley grabs my attention, offering a smile. "Did you have breakfast, Alphonse? We're going to have something to eat before work if you'd like to join us. It's kind of a tradition."

I definitely didn’t eat anything this morning. “Oh, I did eat this morning, so I’m fine.”

Reese is pushing two larger tables together and Landry is carrying some chairs over.

Landry looks unconvinced. “Are you sure? Mason makes amazing food. I’m sure you can make room in your stomach for a little more! Just go sit down and relax.”

I relent, nodding. I begin to move toward the tables, but Finley steps in my way. “I’ve got a question for you. If you don’t mind.”

I hope it’s not about food and my lack of hunger. “Of course, what is it?”

“Say, do you know anything about Bl@st Zone?” She whispers, smiling at me.

“I don’t think so? Is it a game? It sounds like a game. Why?”

“Oh… Nothing.” She seems genuinely disappointed by that. “I just thought you reminded me of one of the characters.”

“Really? I’m like one of the characters? Do you hate them?” I ask.

“What? Why would you think that?” She seems shocked. 

“I don’t know. What’s the game about, anyway?”

“Oh, you probably wouldn’t like it… You probably wouldn’t like games about boys fighting… Or maybe you would…”

This is weird. “Are you okay?”

“Yep! Maybe I’ll lend it to you sometime… If you prove yourself worthy.” She grins.

“I feel very concerned, Finley, but thanks.”

“Okay!” She winks, turning to sit at the table. It seems like Landry set the table during the conversation.

He waltzes up to me. “Mason and Hayes should be out in a minute, Alphonse! Come sit down!”

“Alright.” I follow him to the table, sitting between Landry and Finley. Reese doesn’t acknowledge me, looking toward the back door.

Coming from said door, Mason carries two large trays of food. Her apron has a paw printed on the front and batter stains on the hem. She sets the trays down and goes back into the kitchen. Everyone seated at the table stares longingly down at the French toast and egg soufflé thing on the table.

Mason quickly returns with mugs and Hayes follows with a carafe of coffee. The two set the mugs and carafe on the table, before sitting down themselves. 

Almost immediately, everyone began to eat. It’s more of a feeding frenzy than anything else. It’s a mess of hands grabbing and grabbing at the food. You’d think they haven’t eaten in years!

Landry bats someone’s hands from the French toast, looking back at me. “Save some for Alphonse!”

“Come on, you’re the one stealing all the food!” Reese says.

“It’s fine, I don’t want anything.” I wave my hand.

“See?”

“Alphonse, you should eat! Breakfast is important.” Landry objects, still swatting Reese’s hand away.

I sigh, taking a bit of food and putting it on my plate. Still, I mostly just push it around the plate and cut it up. I do take a sip of coffee, careful to watch for any rogue blood spots.

When I look up, I see Landry and Finley looking at me from the corner of their eyes. 

“Isn’t it good?” Finley asks.

“Ah, yes. It’s wonderful. I’ve never had anything like this.” And it’s true.

“What do you normally eat for breakfast, Alphonse?”

“Normally?” I repeat. “I don’t have anything. I’m not used to eating in the morning.” Or anytime, for that matter. 

Mason glares at me like I just spit on her food and flipped it off the table. Her eyes are like stones, pointedly going straight through my skin and into my soul.

“You eat here now. Always.” Her voice leaves no room for argument. “Every morning.”

I feel like objecting would be a severe detriment to my health. “Yes, ma’am.”

She doesn’t seem satisfied. “Every day.”

“Every day. Right. Of course…”

She turns back to her coffee, now disinterested. Finley and Reese try and fail to cover their mouths as they laugh.

I stare at both in turn. Reese recovers first. “Alphonse, when we’re done, we need to talk about the dress code.”

Landry lets out an exasperated huff. “Oh, Reese, don’t start this again.”

Reese shushes him. “It’s an important part of employee orientation.”

Landry looks beyond pained as he glances at me. Finley pokes him in the side, causing him to stare back at his plate. I have a bad feeling about this.

“Landry, you’re such a mama bird sometimes. Lighten up!” Finley scolds.

Reese speaks, all business. “Alphonse. Look at this place. We take our visual presentation very seriously here.”

Says the boy with a baseball cap and letterman jacket. I wonder if he peaked in high school. Probably. Still, I say nothing, better to not wound his pride too much.

Mason and Hayes pick up their plates and mugs in a hurry, beating a hasty retreat into the back.

Reese continues like he can’t see them. “Graves and I expect a certain level of décor with the waitstaff.”

“I don’t see any skulls or black on you, buddy.” Oops, that one did come out.

I see a flash of… something cross his face, but then it clears as soon as it appears. He clears his throat. "Anyway… No. This is about uniforms." 

I’m about to respond, but Mason reappears and interrupts me, grabbing my plate. “Opening’s soon. Time to get ready.”

She swoops up the rest of the plates and mugs, standing up and looking at me. “Come on.” She jabs her chin toward the kitchen.

Reese scrambles to stand up and move to block me. “Don’t think you can run off so easily, Alphonse! You’ll get written up if you don’t have your uniform!”

I’m sure I will. Mason asked for my help, so I should probably go back to the kitchen. In any case, she’s giving me an out from whatever Reese is planning. Finley looks like the only other person interested in it, which seems doubly concerning to me.

I frown. “Mason asked for my help, though.”

Surprisingly, Reese relents almost immediately. “Fine. If Mason needs the help… But! You’re not off the hook for this yet.”

Landry stares at Reese like a kicked puppy worried he’s about to be kicked again.

“Oh, come on, Landry! Don’t look at me like that.” Reese just seems amused.

“Well… I’ll be back, then.” I slip back into the kitchen.

I can smell the food being cooked as soon as I enter. Mason is hard at work, glancing at me only briefly. Hayes is washing the dishes from the meal, laser-focused on his work. 

“Is there anything I can do?” I ask, watching her spread frosting over a cake.

“Any experience?” She doesn’t even look up.

“I mean, I can cook, yeah.” I shrug. “And, I’ve baked before.”

Mason seems genuinely surprised like she expected me to say I'd never been in a kitchen before. "Surprised? If you don't want me making anything, I'm sure there's something else I can do." 

She stalls for a moment but then gestures to a pile of boxes in the corner. "Carry those boxes out." 

“Alright, sounds good.” I grab the boxes and step outside. As I set them down, I swear I see the tail of a black cat disappear behind the corner of the alley.

Mason has finished the cake by the time I get back. She levels her gaze at me and puts her hands on her hips.

“Umm… Is there a problem?” I ask.

“You didn’t eat anything. Didn’t want to mention it in front of everybody.”

How kind of her. “Ah, it was just that I already ate, so…” 

She narrows her eyes. Yeesh, she’s scary. “You’re lyin’.”

“No, I’m not.” She can definitely tell I’m lying.

“It was that bad?”

“Huh? Of course not. I’m just…” Think of an excuse, think of an excuse, think of an excuse! “I’m allergic to vegetables! And eggs! And milk!”

“All of that?” She raises an eyebrow.

No use in stopping now. “… Yup. All of it.”

She grunts, and it’s either out of disgust or amusement. “Better find substitutes for you, then.”

“Eh? No… No need to do that. I’m fine.”

She seems fed up with me. “Get out.”

I’ve never been more pleased to hear those words. “Yes, ma’am!”

I rush out and run straight into Reese. He’s smiling and holding a bag. “Here’s the uniform. It seems like it should be about your size.”

He opens the bag and dumps a pile of lace and fabric in my hands and shoves me toward the bathroom. The fabric is orange. Bright orange. Rabbit vomit orange.

“…Where did this even come from? What century was it made in? Certainly not this one.” I deadpan. “Didn’t realize that your style was so… austere, Reese.”

“Graves had it made! I had nothing to do with it!” 

“I think I’ll pass, thanks though.” I shove it back into his arms.

“Oh, come on! It’s A Cat’s Paw tradition!” He tries to push it back. I move toward the front door.

“Even so, I’m not about to put on that crime against humanity.” Reese steps forward and I inversely continue backwards. Finley joins him in the march, advancing quickly on me.

I feel my back hit the glass, and shove back out the door, keeping my eyes on the two. I’m about to sprint away, but I end up running into a solid object.

Hands wrap around my arms to steady me. I’m too scared to face whoever I ran into. I just made a very bad first impression to a customer!

“Quitting already?” …That’s not a customer… That’s my boss!

I look up at his face and find him smirking at me, seemingly quite amused. I glance behind me and find Reese and Finley staring at me from inside. Reese looks shocked and surprised, while Finley has this weird expression that I can’t quite place.

A blush sweeps across my cheeks at the scrutiny of the three people. I twist myself out of Graves’s arms, backing away from him.

He just stares at me. Oh, I forgot to answer his question. I cough. “Not my intention, Mr. Graves.”

“Just Graves is fine.” His gaze falls on the two outside, both of whom flee as soon as his multicolored eyes fall on them. “Is something the matter?”

If Graves truly designed that uniform, he might not take too kindly to my flight from it. “Nope. Nothing’s the matter.”

He doesn’t seem convinced. Apparently, I’m not very good at lying. Quick, I have to distract him! “Soooo, you come here often?”

He seems genuinely confused. “I… Yes, I do.”

That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting, but it distracted him, so I’ll run with it. “Really? I’d have never guessed! So, I can expect to see you around pretty often, huh?”

“Alphonse, are you alright?” He reaches out as if to feel my forehead for a fever. I jump back.

“I’m fine! But! I should get back to work.” I try to turn but he catches my elbow.

“Is something wrong?” I stare at him as he stares at me. I feel something drip out of my mouth. I swipe my thumb across my bottom lip. It comes away bloody.

“Ah, did you bite your lip? Forgive me for startling you.” I definitely didn’t. What is wrong with me? 

“It’s okay. But, I should probably get a tissue or something.” I break contact with him and head toward the door. He doesn’t follow and I don’t look back.

I cover my mouth with my hand and make my way to the bathroom. I glance up and see Reese and Finley peering at me from the second floor. However, they don’t say anything so I don’t acknowledge them.

I push the door to the bathroom open and lock it behind me. I bend over the sink and spit. The red spatter is more blood than saliva. 

I curse. There’s no way I bit my tongue this time. And, it’s not like it hurts. I feel fine. So, what is going on?

I hear movement outside the door. I can’t think about this too much. I wipe my mouth and press my lips together. It’s opening time.


	3. Chapter 3: Purr-suasion Won’t Work on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, take note of the change in tags! More will be added as the story progresses because this is all I can think of for now.

I push the bathroom door open and step out. Finley is busying herself with the tables downstairs. I glance up, looking to see where Reese ran off to, but I only see Landry on the second floor. I should probably go talk to Landry anyway. He did say he was going to train me today, after all.

As I walk up the stairs, I find a cat on one of the steps. It’s sleeping quite contentedly. As I consider the likelihood of my falling if I try to step over it, a little bobtail cat rushes in from upstairs. This new cat swats the sleeping cat on the head, before sitting down and flattening its ears. The other cat seems monumentally displeased with being woken up, but the bobtail isn’t giving up either.

“Ah! Is Hash Browns sleeping on the stairs again?” Landry’s voice cuts through the tension. The cat that must be Hash Browns grumbles and runs down the stairs. The bobtail snuffles like it’s annoyed Landry got in the way.

Landry smiles nervously and walks down the steps. “Was it really necessary to smack him? You should be nice.”

The bobtail ignores him and wanders over to a windowsill. However, it seems less like a nonchalant cat and more like a blustering teenager.

Hm, that sounds familiar. The bobtail smells a bit like Reese. UH, I mean, it’s the magic smelling thing I do. It’s the magic. Most of the café smells like what I guess is Graves’s magic, but if I get close, I can smell all of the other’s magic. And this bobtail smells like Reese’s magic. I wonder if Reese enchanted the cat or something. Maybe he is the enchanted one. Oh, well, I guess it’s not important.

“Hash Browns is an interesting name.” Actually, a lot of the cats seem to have interesting names. I looked at the wall of cats up for adoption and it’s really an interesting collage.

Landry laughs nervously. “Haha, yeah… Graves names all the cats here. He comes up with interesting ones!”

“Interesting is right! I saw the back wall. But, I think they’re good names. At least, the ones I know.”

“You think so?” Landry seems a little skeptical.

“Yep! I-“ I think I feel something dripping. I dart my tongue out and taste iron. Luckily, Landry seems to be trying to puzzle out how good the names Graves comes up with really are. I wipe my mouth with my sleeve, which is fortunately black, and try to smile.

“H-Hey! Isn’t it time to open?”

“Oh, you’re right!” Landry strides down the stairs. He unlocks the floor and flips the sign to “OPEN.” 

“And, ta-da! Your first day at A Cat’s Paw has begun!” He turns back to me with a flourish.

I smile. “Thanks!”

“And don’t worry! Mornings are usually pretty slow. It might pick up later.”

It does pick up a little in the afternoon. Landry watches me as I wait the tables. I’ve never had a job like this, so I have a hard time with some of the things I have to do. Landry is patient with me, though, and he makes sure that I understand what I’m doing.

All-in-all, I think it’s an okay day. Landry seems pleased at least. Finley seems happy too, or at least, I think she is. She keeps smiling when she pops down from the second story. I can’t get a read on Hayes or Mason, but that’s because they have been in the kitchen the entire time. I haven’t seen Reese all day, though. That bobtail has been in and out, though. I’ve seen it watching me from some of the many hiding places on the first floor.

It’s staring at me now as I finish wiping down the tables with Landry and Finley.

Landry straightens his back and turns to me. “Thank you for your help today, Alphonse.”

“So, how’d you like it?” Finley says.

“Oh, it was fine. I hope I did okay.” I smile.

“You did great!” Landry smiles too.

“That’s good! You’ll be ready for tomorrow then!” Finley grins.

“What’s tomorrow?”

“Oh, I have something planned! It’s gonna get busy!”

"We should get here early then, huh," Landry interjects.

“Don’t say that like you aren’t always early.” She scoffs.

Landry laughs and turns to me. "You can just come in at the regular time."

“Sounds good to me. Thanks.”

“You and Landry can go on ahead. I’ve got a little more work I want to do on the blog. I’ll close up if Graves doesn’t get here to do it.” Oh, right. I haven’t seen him since this morning. After our interaction, I’m not sure I really want to see him again today, anyway.

“Oh, thank you! Alphonse, you can head out.” Landry looks pointedly at the door.

“Alright. See you all tomorrow.” Waving one last goodbye, I step outside.

The moment my feet hit the pavement, I feel something shift. It’s not painful, but it definitely shouldn’t be happening. It feels weird, almost magical. Did someone curse me?

I take a few steps forward and cough. Blood pours out, and I try to catch it with my hand, but there’s too much. It overflows out of my cupped hand and spatters onto the asphalt. Well, that’s disgusting.

I hear a scream from behind me. That’s bad, I didn’t want anyone to see. With my free hand, I wipe my mouth and then I turn my head.

Finley and Landry are still talking in the café, and neither are even looking at me. I gaze down to find two cats. One is that bobtail from before, and the other is a little Siamese huddled against the building. It looks like the same one from yesterday before I had my interview. They’re both staring pretty intently at me.

The cats must have come from the café. Maybe they got out when I opened the door. Poor things must be doubly spooked. First from getting out, then from whatever is going on with me. But… They couldn’t have been the ones screaming… right?

I twist my body toward the cats and the shift jolts more blood from my hand.

“EEEEEEK!” The Siamese cat shrieks, backing up and staring at me with eyes the size of dinner plates. 

I open my mouth to speak, but I just end up coughing. Remnants of blood leave my lips and I rush to catch it with my free hand. Now both of my hands are blood covered, lovely.

Both cats seem very disturbed and shocked by this development. The Siamese in particular looks mortified. It takes a tentative step forward, but spooks after I look directly at it.

“…A-Alphonse, what happened!? Are you okay!?” A voice coming from the cat says. It’s Hayes’s voice.

I try to talk. I cough, more blood comes up. I’m going to bleed out before this is over.

“Hayes? Is that you? Are you okay?” I manage.

“What are you saying!? What about you? You’re coughing up blood!” Cat-Hayes shrills, stepping closer.

“And you’re a cat! What’s going on?” I look at the bobtail. “I’m going to assume you’re Reese, then.”

The bobtail looks more unamused than anything else. “Why are you so surprised? Didn’t he tell you?”

He? Who, Graves? “Was Graves supposed to tell me I’m going to turn into a cat?”

"Duh, who else? He obviously did a trash job of explaining this, so all the work is up to me. Again." Cat-Reese sighs. "Everyone at A Cat's Paw is under a curse. Once we leave the premises we turn into cats. The curse is likely tied to the café itself, though I don't think anybody else knows how."

I think back to the black cat that reeked of Graves’s magic. “Ah, Graves is cursed too, so I guess it really is everyone.”

“Huh? I’ve never seen him as a cat.” His ear twitches. “You have?”

“Uh, yeah. I think so. I suppose I’ll be cursed then too.” I cough. The blood flow seems to have lessened to just the residual droplets. 

Cat-Hayes clears his throat but shrinks back when Cat-Reese and I look at him. “A-Alphonse, you need to get help, this isn’t normal!”

“Hayes, I think it’s fine. It doesn’t hurt.” I look down at the blood splattered on the pavement. “I’ll clean this up.”

“No, we’ll get it before open tomorrow.” Cat-Reese bounds ahead. “Hayes, you should go home. Alphonse, come with me.”

Cat-Hayes hesitates, but nods and leaves. I release the blood left in my hands, mentally apologizing to the poor asphalt, and I walk away with Cat-Reese. I swear I hear a cat yowl that sounds distinctly like Landry. Oops, sorry, Landry. And also probably Finley later.

Cat-Reese waltzes ahead but looks back to make sure I’m following him. He leads me into an alley where hopefully there will be fewer people to notice a talking cat.

I run my one clean thumb over my lip and it comes away no bloodier than before, so I suppose all is well. Cat-Reese follows the movement with his eyes.

“You said it doesn’t hurt?” He doesn’t seem concerned, just curious.

“It doesn’t, at least not right now. I’ll probably feel the lack of blood later. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I hope I didn’t rupture something.”

"No, it stinks of magic," Cat-Reese says. "You curse yourself or something?"

“Not that I know of. I don’t think I’m good enough to do that.” I frown. “I wasn’t even aware I was magical. I thought I could only detect magic. I’ve never used it.”

“So, you’re either really dumb or really unlucky. Great.”

I don’t know why I should be fling defensive about a probable curse, but I am. “Well, what about you? You’re a cat! Unless you know the cure.”

“If I did, I’d be a lot taller and less furry right now.” He sits on the ground and looks up at me.

“What? By four inches?” Oops, I said that out loud.

He bristles and puffs up. “Cute.”

“Er, sorry.” I look for a quick escape and step back. “Well, I should be going.”

“Hey, wait! If you really did curse yourself or something, you should probably talk to Graves.” He seems less angry, but still not concerned. “It’d be a pain to clean up your blood all the time. And you’ll freak out customers.”

“Thanks for your concern.” I roll my eyes. “Can we talk about the cat curse tomorrow at work?”

“If it makes you feel better.”

“Alright. See you tomorrow.” I turn and walk away. I think I hear him mutter a farewell in return, but I can’t be sure.

I wander home and notice that my hands feel cold like a breeze is rushing past them. I lift them up to my face. The blood is evaporating off of my palms and dissipating into the air. Eventually, my hands are dry and spot free. I wonder if the blood in front of the café is gone. I don't go back to check. I walk home. Quickly. This day is just too weird for me. 

I’ve never been more pleased to hear the latch click on my front door. I can’t decide if I’m dying or cursed… or doubly cursed and dying. Either way, this is not what I signed up for. Or… maybe I did. I signed a contract. I probably should have read that contract.

“…Are you going to do something or just stand there like an idiot?” 

Who said that? There’s only one other creature supposed to be in my house right now, and that’s Riumu. I deadpan. Oh, great. I can understand cats now. And my cat just happens to hate me. Lovely.

I turn toward the kitchen and find Riumu glaring up at me. I barely see her mouth move, but I can hear her loud and clear. “What are you doing?”

“Who, me? Just staring at my talking cat who probably shouldn’t be talking.” I walk toward her and kneel down in front of her. “I hope I’m going crazy.”

She scoffs. “You’ve already got that covered. Now, get me food. At least you can be useful sometimes.”

"Such gracious beings do grace my presence." I pour the cat food and put it down.

After this, I sigh, running my fingers through my bangs. Riumu is thoroughly done with interacting with me for one lifetime, and I’m not complaining. It’s late, and I need to lie down.

Whether it be from exhaustion, shock, or blood loss, I actually fall asleep. This is going to be a bad night.

~*~

“Hey, Al?” Eyes looking into mine. Blue-purple eyes. Waiting. Hopeful.

“What is it, E---?” Their name is muffled, but I know who it is.

“…Can I kiss you?” They expect me to say no. I always say no.

I say, “Yes.”

Blue-purple eyes widen before crinkling at the corners. They’re delighted. Elated. Ecstatic. Then, worry.

“Really?” Their eyes water. Whether from happiness or sadness, I don’t know.

I nod and close my eyes. I don’t feel anything.

I open my eyes. Blue-purple eyes. They’re dead. Like fish eyes. They have a gray film over them. 

They don’t say anything. I don’t either, but I take a step back. I don’t feel like I moved at all. They either followed my step or I didn’t actually move.

I hear a meow and look down. Riumu glares at me and rubs against their leg. Her useless fourth leg dangles limply.

“This is a dream.” I think aloud. I raise my hand to the back of my head. Short hairs meet my fingertips. “Definitely a dream.”

“How can you be so sure?” They step forward and crowd into my space. They stare at me with unseeing eyes.

I glare. “I don’t have to answer to my own madness. And if this is my dream, so I can do as I please.”

I close my hand around the wooden handle I know is there. Silver metal catches the light and glimmers. I can feel how cold it is against the skin of my neck.

“Don’t-“ They grab for my hand, trying to stifle me.

I step back. They don’t follow.

I smile. “You’ll never be able to defy me, dear E---. Especially not in my dream.”

I don’t even feel anything. This blood won’t evaporate. “Goodnight.”


	4. Chapter 4: You’ve Cat to be Kitten Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelly Donut Days if the donut was blood and the jelly was even more blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This fic is unbeta-ed.

I wake up to the sun on my face and static in my ears. I swear the light is conspiring with the conveniently parted blinds to give me a headache. 

I groan, my brain sputtering and coming back to some level of functionality. My back is stiff and there’s a phantom pain clawing at my neck. Coughing, I cover my mouth with my hand and sit up. Nausea washes over me and I bolt for the bathroom, tripping over my feet along the way. 

I barely make it to the toilet in time to shove the lid up and dive onto the floor, probably bruising my knees in the process. I’ve always told myself to put down a carpet here, but I always forget. Obviously, since my kneecaps just hit the cold tiled floor.

Blood pours from my mouth, though it does seem to be mixed with some bile and spittle. It feels terrible, I’m choking and I can barely breathe. It’s exhausting and it just keeps coming. 

Eventually, the flow dies and I sink down to the floor. I blink my eyes open and look down. It’s not as much blood as I thought, but it might be a pint. In any case, it’s too much for comfort. I feel lightheaded and faint.

The door that I hastily tried to shut is nosed open and a certain three-legged cat waltzes in. She doesn’t look as antagonistic as she usually does, but she also doesn’t seem pleased.

“Don’t you have work?” She stares impassively at me. “You should get that checked out. Can’t feed me if you’re dead or broke.”

I try to respond but can only cough. Riumu rolls her eyes, then perks her ears up. “Your phone’s ringing.”

“…C-Can you… get it for… me?” I try to stand, but my legs are shaking so badly I can’t move.

She huffs, but leaves the room, quickly returning with my phone in her mouth. She drops it next to me and retreats back through the door. With a shaking hand, I pick up the phone and answer it without looking at it. 

"…H-Hell..o?" My voice is watery and rough, but hopefully, they just think I'm tired.

“Alphonse? Are you okay?” It sounds like Landry.

“…Yeah… I’m good.” Wow, Al, that cough is really convincing.

“Are you sure? You don’t sound too good.” He must be frowning. He sounds like he’s frowning.

“Um, yes, I’m good… Sorry, I’m late. I’ll be there. Just give me a minute.” I try to stand again, to more success this time. I pick myself up and lean heavily on the counter. 

“You don’t have to come in if you’re not feeling well. It’ll be okay.” I honestly think that I’d be better off at the café. If what’s going on is really magical, I should probably talk to Graves.

“No, I’ll be there. Don’t worry. See you.” Before he can respond, I hang up. Something out of the corner of my eye draws my attention.

Like smoke rising from a funeral pyre, the blood is again evaporating into a pink mist in the air. Crackers, people are going to think I either murdered someone or set fire to my toilet. Oddly enough, I don’t smell blood and the dissolving blood isn’t clouding the air. It’s just… disappearing.

Well, it’s not like it’s coming back to me. I’m still feeling faint. I reach over and turn the light on. I lean over the sink and splash my face with water. Slicking my bangs back with water, I look up at my reflection. The sight that greets me is not a pleasant one. Well… I suppose it isn’t that much worse than it usually is.  
A currant red eye surrounded by pale skin against even paler hair. I’m not an albino, but it’s the easiest explanation for prying minds to know. The mole under the corner of my left eye stands out all the more against the blue veins hovering under the skin. The dark rings below my eyes are new, though. A little make-up and some well-placed hair will do.

I’m sure I’m not the only one who stared at Graves’s eyes when I first met him. His heterochromia stands out. That’s why I at least keep one eye covered. The other I do need to leave the uncovered to see, though.

Undoing my bangs to let them fall naturally over my eye, I sigh. I’m late already and I need to get going if I’m going to figure out what’s wrong with me.

I throw on some clothes and toss Riumu some food. She watches me from her perch in the corner but says nothing. I mumble out a farewell and walk outside.

I know I shouldn't run or I'll pass out, so I begin to walk at the fastest pace I can muster without feeling dizzy. It more-or-less works, and I make it about halfway there before something inevitably goes wrong.

One cough is all it takes. The blood spatters into my hand, and I'm grateful there isn't any more than there is already. I glare at the liquid that's beginning to evaporate angrily, wanting it to do something besides disappear uselessly.

Oddly enough, it starts to obey. The vapors return to my hand and begin to shift. I suppose I should be grateful, though. It’s not even close to the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me. 

I stand there, staring at it. I guess I should figure out what I can do with this. I close my eyes and picture… what should I even picture? I don't know since I'm not exactly sure how this works, I should probably start with something simple.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a trashcan sitting apart from a cluster of them. Focusing on it, I turn my mind inward and…

The blood flies out of my hand like a bullet and crashes into the trashcan, sending it flying. By the time it lands, the blood has dissolved and dissipated. Well, I don’t know really what I expected, but that was both really cool and really freaky.

“What’s going on out here!?” A voice calls from behind one of the back doors, accompanied by the pounding of footsteps.

Oh, dear. I have not properly weighed the consequences of my actions and now I regret everything. After doing a quick check to make sure I’m not too dizzy to run, I bolt toward the café. 

By the time I make it to the clearing, I’m already overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people standing in front of the café doors. None of them are going inside, so it must be before open, still. I make my way toward the door, ignoring a couple of dirty stares I get from a few of the more frazzled looking possible patrons.

I push through the door, and everyone’s heads snap up toward mine. It looks like they’re just finishing breakfast. Mason stops picking up plates and Hayes nearly drops his mug.

I cough and shrink into myself at the scrutiny. “Um, sorry I’m late…?”

Landry stands up and strides up to me. He looks concerned. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look pale.”

“I’m alright. Sorry for missing breakfast.” I smile and Landry nervously follows suit.

“If you’re sure… You just didn’t sound very good over the phone.” He rubs the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry about that too. But I swear I’m perfectly fine.” I hold my hands up, showing him my palms.

He seems a bit more convinced, and his smile relaxes. “Okay. And I’m sorry too. I told everybody I wasn’t sure you’d be in because you weren’t feeling well. But, if you’re fine, then…”

“Ah, I suppose that’s why everyone looked at me like I’m a ghost.” I laugh, but Landry just looks guilty.

“Alphonse.” Mason steps up to us, staring at me. “Sit down.”

She points to a table. There’s a cup and saucer sitting in front of one of the chairs. It doesn’t seem like it’s coffee.

“Oh, sorry, Mason. You didn’t have to do that. I don’t need anything.”

“I didn’t. Hayes did.” She shrugs. Hayes himself is nowhere to be seen. He probably fled after setting the cup down.

“I see. Thank you, nonetheless.” I walk over. It would be a shame to waste whatever it is Hayes made for me.

Mason grunts and begins engaging Landry in a conversation. I sit down at the table and look down at the cup. It looks like some type of tea. If Landry told everyone that I’m sick, I guess that would make sense.

I take a sip and cough immediately. It tastes okay, but the flavors are clashing and the herbal scent is pretty overwhelming. I try it again. I don’t cough this time, but I don’t think I’ll be able to drink much of this.

Someone clears their throat. It’s Hayes. He circles around from behind me and gestures to the tea. “…H-How is it?”

“I can tell you put a lot of effort into it. What’s in it?” I can’t lie, but I’m also not telling the truth.

“Oh, it’s lemon balm and thyme tea. It’s supposed to help with respiratory issues. Landry said you were having trouble and coughing.” He looks at me in concern.

“Is that so? Thank you.” I gesture to the seat next to me. “Want to have a seat? Unless you’re busy.”

He still seems a bit nervous but sits down anyway. After I take another drink, he relaxes a bit and a smile plays at his lips. “I’m… pretty used to making tea, especially chamomile and lavender tea.”

“Chamomile and lavender? Is it for your nerves?” I ask. From his expression, I see that I hit the nail on the head. 

“W-Well, yeah. I get… anxious a lot. You probably guessed that though, huh. Some things help me out, like tea…” He looks back at one of the cats. “…But I think the thing that helps me most is being a cat.”

Ah, yes. That thing… The curse. I’m still not sure what to do about that. Reese said we could talk about it today, but I don’t know where he is. I haven’t turned into a cat either.

Hayes continues talking. “I know that must sound pretty stupid, but… but it’s nice to have somewhere to go. I like that I can curl up in a tiny corner and nothing is expected of me. It helps a lot.”

“I’ve met some people like you before. I can’t say I understand what you’re really saying, and I can’t say I’m not envious, but yeah.”

He doesn't respond and picks at a napkin on the table. 

“So, people must make you really nervous, then. That is… unfortunate, isn’t it?” 

“Huh?” He seems more shocked than offended by my comment.

“Well, it’s hard to deal with, right? If all you want to do is escape sometimes but you have to interact with people, it can really put a strain on you. It’s nice if there’s a convenient escape available, huh?” I don’t know if he’ll take the bait, but it’s worth a shot.

“Oh…” He places his hand on his chin and smiles softly, staring off at something. “They say it’s like a muscle. You have to work on talking to people to get better at it. So… I thought I’d try it. But…”

“Then, I suppose this isn’t a bad place to be, even without the whole turning into a cat thing.” It’s not like this place seems to have too much business on a regular day. Today… must not be a normal day.

“I guess so. Days like this get pretty crowded though.” He glances outside.

“I see that.” The people milling about are evident of that. “So, I suppose that means I make you nervous too. I guess it’s because I look and act kinda weird, right? Don’t worry, I won’t be surprised or offended if you say yes.”

“W-What? I…” He stutters out.

I laugh. “No need to worry. I’m sorry I make you nervous. If you ever want to practice talking, you can come to me. That is, assuming you can stand to talk to me in the first place. I won’t be upset if you don’t want to.”

“Oh… Um. Thanks.”

“Of course.” Well, he’s probably twenty times more freaked out by me now than he was before, but that’s how it goes.

“ESTEEMED PATRONS! May I have your attention, please! Especially you, Alphonse!” Finley announces loudly from vaguely below me.

I look down and find a cat balancing a donut on its head. It’s smiling and dividing its attention between the donut and my face.

This cat looks familiar. “Ah, you’re that cat from the video Riumu was sleeping on. Jelly Donut, I think?”

“It’s me!”

“Yes, I see that, Finley. Your cat form is very nice.”

“A real-life internet sensation!”

“Are you? That’s cool. I’m afraid I don’t spend much time on the internet, though.”

“You’re so surprised!”

“I am? That’s news to me. I saw Reese and Hayes as cats last night, you know.”

“You should see the look on your face right now!”

“Is there something on my face? I hope nothing unusual.” I hope it’s not blood.

“Oh, come on! You’re no fun!” She frowns.

“I assure you. I’m not. It’s nice that you’ve taken advantage of the curse, though.”

“I just started making videos as a way to have fun with the situation. Who knew it would make me a celebrity!” She seems quite pleased with herself. “I’ll give you my autograph later if you like.”

“Sure, I’ll take one. I’m fairly certain no one associates signature writing with cats. Even less so than balancing donuts.”

“You’re so star struck! Is the Riumu person you mentioned earlier your lover? Did they show you about me? I’m sure you know all about me!” She winks at me.

“No, Riumu is my cat. She likes to sleep on my laptop and she usually ends up clicking on videos.”

“Oh, so you watch me often?”

“Not really.”

“Come on… Admit it!” She bats at my leg.

“No thank you.”

“Oh, cut the schtick, both of you.” Reese comes up and pushes Finley away with his foot.

“RUDE.” She glares sideways at him.

“So, how are you, Alphonse? Feeling better?”

I most certainly do not, but I think my body's figured out that losing more blood would be severely detrimental to… life purposes, so I haven't lost anymore. "Sure, I'm alright."

He takes a seat at the table and gestures to Finley. “Finley, go change back. I don’t want your dirty feet on the table.”

“GOD. I’m gonna sneak ‘nip into your clothes next time you’re on Cat Detail.” Her tail twitches, but she goes off into the back. When she returns, she takes a seat at the table and grabs a seat herself.

The others all fall in and gather at the table. Mason comes last, having taken my teacup into the back for washing.

Reese clears his throat once she sits down. “We need to figure out the crowd management. Jelly Donut Days are rough and we need to be ready.”

“I think I should spend time with Mason. To help her in the kitchen, of course.” He says. It sounds an awful lot like an excuse, though.

"Hayes too," Mason says.

“I’m okay with that.” Hayes nods, seemingly pleased.

“We might need you both to come out to help us from time to time, too.” Landry smiles, apologetic. “We can’t spare anyone besides Finley for Cat Detail today. You know how these days go: no cat breaks. Sorry, Hayes.”

“I know…”

Landry turns to me. “Alphonse, we’ll be the main two covering the floor. Hayes and Reese will be out from time to time if we get really swamped, and Graves should be by later to help us out. It might be a bit hectic, so I hope you’re ready.”

I am definitely not ready for this. “I’m not worried, Landry. It’ll be fine.”

Finley suddenly gets really excited. “Some of the people who come by are so cute! Just wait until you see the kids. This little girl had a Jelly Donut shirt she made herself!”

“How adorable! Kids are real inventive, aren’t they?” I smile.

“I think you’d look cute in a Jelly Donut shirt, too.” She eyes my current attire.

I look down at myself. Since I was in a rush, it’s not exactly what I usually wear. Just a plain black button-down shirt and dress slacks with diamond embroidery. “I don’t know, Finley, I think that would clash with my style.” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” She’s definitely unconvinced.

“Mason, are you ready? This is going to be a long day for you.” Landry says.

"I like a challenge," Mason replies, flatly.

She stands up and makes her way toward the kitchen. Reese follows her quickly and Hayes trails after him in turn.

"I better go get ready too," Finley says, leaving as well. "My public awaits."

“Alright, Alphonse. It’s time to get energetic!”

I was never an energetic child. “Sure, okay!”

“Good, because if you look outside the café and around the corner…”

“Ah, yes. The large crowd milling about to see a single cat, of course.”

“Haha.., yeah…”

~*~

As expected, as soon as the doors officially open, the people flood into the building. They all really want to see Cat-Finley, err… Jelly Donut. Landry says that they sometimes have to limit the number of people allowed in at a time, but it’s okay right now.

“Hopefully the numbers stay down until Graves gets back. We’ll need the crowd control in the afternoon.” Landry smiles wryly.

I truly have no idea what trait Graves could possibly possess that would help in this situation, but okay. “Where is he? This day is apparently not the best kind to be absent for.”

His smile turns nervous. “I’m sure he has a lot to deal with. There’s a lot more to managing a restaurant than what goes on inside, I’m sure. He always comes to help sooner or later.”

I sure hope we’re all alive when he does. All this energy concentrated in one place is starting to make me feel frazzled already. And how many orders of donuts and coffee will we get today? The power of suggestion is really something. 

Oh well, I've officially run out of donuts. I should go to the back and get more. I don't see any more out here anyway.

Mason certainly accounted for the number of orders because the kitchen is full of them. No one else is in here, though. I wonder where they are. It’s not like it’s a good day for disappearing.

I can’t focus too much on it. I reach for a plate of donuts.

“Like donuts, huh. ‘Course you do.” Mason’s hand clamps down on my shoulder.

“Oh, I suppose I did like donuts when I was a kid. A really little one. These ones certainly look good, though.” I reminisce for a moment on memories of tiny donuts and tiny hands to grab them with.

“I’ll make you some later.” She promises.

“There’s no need. You’re really busy and I was just going to take these to some customers.”

“You turning down my generosity?”

“Yes. Uh. I didn’t mean that. I just don’t need anything.”

“Relax. It’s a joke.”

“Of course. I’m sorry.”

She finally releases my shoulder. “Now stop wasting time. It’s busy out there.”

“Okay.” She gathers up trays of donuts and dumps them in my arms.

I rearrange them into a more comfortable position and bring them to the tables that want donuts. Which is to say, most of them.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re back, Alphonse! We’re so swamped!”

“I see that. All this for one cat?” I frown, staring blearily at the sheer number of people in the building.

There are altogether way too many people crowded to see Jelly Donut. Finley doesn’t seem to mind it too much. In fact, she’s soaking up the attention like a regular cat in the perfect sunbeam.

Ah, someone’s trying to put their donut on her head. Again.

“I would like to return your attention to the sign you should have read before. So, don’t bring food into this area, and don’t try to put it on this cat or any cats.” My voice is calm and I smile.

The customer pales slightly but scoffs. "Fine, whatever."

Cut off one head and see it replaced with three more. Customers are a lot like hydras. Two people are not enough for all this activity. Where are Reese and Hayes?

“One at a time, please. No flash photography.” Speak of the devil and he shall appear, so the children say. Reese and Hayes jump into the fray, corralling people and taking orders. It’s a relief, but not much of one.

This was certainly a lot to deal with for this being my second day on the job and who knows how many pints lighter of blood. Speaking of which, I’ve only needed to take one break to spit up more blood into the toilet, so I feel pretty good.

“Hey.” It’s Mason. It must be important if she left the kitchen for it.

“What is it?”

“Get in here.” She moves back into the kitchen and I follow.

Oh, dear. The kitchen is gonna be a pain to clean, but we’ll do it later.

“I need your help.”

“Sure.” I nod. “What do you need?”

“Coffee.” She says simply.

“Alright. Where are they?”

“Get the beans from the basement. Right around the corner. I’m swamped.” She sighs.

“Of course. I’ll be back as soon as I can!” I open the door and take the steps down two at a time.

When my feet hit the concrete floor, I look around and almost fall over laughing. The basement is full of stuff you’d expect to see in a Halloween store that smells like cheap plastic. Somebody took me to one once, I assure you I don’t just go to those places for fun.

While, I’d love to look at the huge, probably fake, geode and skeleton, I need to get those beans. They’re right where Mason said they would be. Oh, there’s a book on it.

The book is leather-bound and it’s got a cat embroidered on the front cover. It reeks of magic. Reeks of Graves’s magic. I wonder what he’s doing with this.

I flip to a random page. It’s written in runes. It’s got my name in it, as well as everybody else’s. This is probably pretty important to him, I should return it when I see him next. I shove it under my arm and grab the bags of coffee beans, rushing upstairs.

“Get lost? Took you long enough.” Mason doesn’t look pleased.

“Not really, I’m just not very strong. Sorry.”

“Huh.” She regards the bags. “Thanks. Now get back to work.”

“Sure.” I take a step toward the door and freeze.

Oh no. I get the distinct feeling that I’m about to lose even more blood. I glance back at Mason, who is currently grinding coffee beans, and rush off to the bathroom.

I don’t make it halfway there before Reese stops me.

“Where are you going? I know it’s a little less crazy but we still-“ He stops and stares at. I’m sure the paling of my face and the hand over my mouth is a good indicator that something is wrong.

“You look worse than usual. Is it your curse or whatever?” He doesn’t look amused. “Well, Graves just got back. He’s in his apartment upstairs. Go see if he can fix you so you can get back down here.”

I want to ask why he’s not helping himself, but I can’t talk without blood spewing from my mouth. Ew.

I nod and make my way to the second floor. On the way, the blood in my mouth dissolves, which is the strangest feeling I’ve felt recently. It’s cold and weird, but at least it’s gone. I’m probably gonna be tasting iron for a while, though.

I could just go back downstairs, but I wouldn’t really mind getting rid of this annoyance. So, I continue my way up to the third floor.

I open the door and step in. It’s significantly cooler than the people swamped first and second floor and significantly less creepy than the basement. It’s pretty small actually. There’s a kitchen on one end and a few doors on the other. In the center of the space are a couple of couches and a table with a crystal thing and a candle on it. A castle cat tower sits on the back wall by the windows.

It’s a really nice apartment. But I don’t see Graves anywhere. Should I call out to him?

Apparently, I don’t have to because suddenly he’s right in front of me.

“Do you need something, Alphonse? It’s quite busy downstairs, is it not?” He looks unbothered by it for his part.

“Ah, I have this issue that Reese told me to ask you about.” I scratch the back of my neck. I don’t know how to explain this exactly.

“I see. Have a seat, then.” He gestures to one of the couches and sits down himself. I take a seat on one of the adjacent couches. “What seems to be the matter?”

“Oh, well… I’ve been having this issue. Uh… I keep spitting up blood? But, it dissolves? And one time I made it do stuff?” I feel heat rising to my cheeks. This is awkward.

“Oh… Have you considered seeing a doctor?” He seems mildly perturbed.

“Well, considering it seems to have no trigger and Reese thought it was a curse or spell? No, not really.” I glare. “It happened when I ran into you before. You thought I bit my lip?”

Realization dawns on him. “Ah, I do recall detecting a bit of... something. You’re not doing it on purpose?”

As if on cue, I cough and blood spatters on my hand when I try to catch it. “Contrary to what that would have you believe, no. I’m going to die of blood loss at this rate.”

“I see what you mean.” He moves to sit next to me and takes my bloody hand in his.

“Reese said it might be a curse. Does it look like that to you?” I don’t know what kind of magic user he is, but it’s more advanced than I am.

“Not exactly…” His focus intensifies as the blood dissolves. “Can you produce this on command at all?”

“Not unless I purposely cut myself.”

“Hmm… Let me see what I can do.” He looks up and stares into my eyes. I don’t know what he’s finding there, but blood is certainly rushing to the area right under my eyes. Once again, I wonder if my bangs are in place. He hasn’t let go of my hand yet.

The moment is broken when one of his hands reaches up and touches my forehead.

“You’re cold…” He mutters.

“Oh, I naturally run cold, don’t worry about it.” This is bad, isn’t it? This is a very vulnerable position to be in. I don’t like it.

He makes non-committal noise and removes his hand. He sits back and considers something for a moment. After figuring whatever he wanted to out, he leans forward and places a hand over my heart. Oh, lovely. Now he can feel how hard it’s beating.

I stutter and try to move away when an unnatural warmth spreads from his fingertips. It lingers there for a moment longer than strictly necessary before pulling away.

Satisfied, he sits back again. “That should reduce the amount of blood you cough up and give you more control over it. It also might… well, you’ll figure it out.”

That’s not concerning at all. “Uh. What did you do?”

He’s no longer paying attention to me. He stands up, apparently deep in thought.

“Excuse me?” Nothing.

“I think I deserve an answer. You know.” He moves toward the door. I doubt he’s ignoring me out of animosity.

I sigh. “Do you at least want your book back?”

That grabs his attention. “Oh… I think you should keep it a while. You may find it useful.”

And with that cryptic message, he’s out the door. I cringe at the noise I hear from below when he opens the door.

I swear. These past minutes have been more stressful than the entire day combined.


	5. Chapter 5: This is Starting to Freak Meow-t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jelly Donut Day! (Pt.2 anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anybody reading understands that this is totally just me wish-fulfilling and writing pretty casually, which is why it's actually terrible. I'm having fun, though.

I’m stuck. Can’t breathe, can’t move, can’t see. My limbs are stiff and my body is heavy. I don’t remember what happened, but it feels familiar.

There’s a voice above me. Above? It’s muffled, but I know who it is. They always come for me, don’t they?

“-gain!? Again!? Are you serious!?” The sound barrier breaks. Their voice rings out loud and clear.

I’m pulled up and onto something hard. I hear heavy breaths beside me. My eyes are sealed shut.

‘I was drowning.’ My mind supplies. My everything twitches. I’m cold.

“Oh my God, Al! Are you alright!?” Hands are on me again. Warm hands. Their hands. 

I groan and start moving. I manage to sit back on my knees, struggling to breathe.

“Who did this? Can you breathe? Are you going to be okay?” A barrage of questions come from my right.

“…I’ll be okay, E---. I’ll always be okay.” I cough out.

“But, Alphonse… What if someday you aren’t okay?”

I open my eyes and lift my head. My gaze shifts over to the right.

There’s no one there. Maybe I was alone all along.

~*~

My eyes snap open. My sight takes a moment to focus, but when it does, I realize that I’m still in Graves’s apartment. I think I’ve been staring off out the window the entire time my mind was elsewhere. Thank goodness there aren’t any apartments across the way, I must’ve looked like an idiot.

But… It’s gotten dark. Really dark. Even with the bright lights, I can tell it’s nighttime. Oh, goodness. How long have I been sitting here?

I pick myself up off the plush couch and suddenly become aware of myself. My hand shoots up to my chest and I lay the palm over my heart. I swear I can still feel the strange warmth from Graves’s hand through the fabric of my shirt. And while it’s not exactly uncomfortable, it certainly isn’t comforting to not know what he was doing to me. 

I get the distinct feeling that someone, or something, is watching me. I glance behind and around me but find nothing. Thoroughly weirded out, I make my way toward the door. As I open the door and walk out, I hear the quiet sound of a cat yawning from behind me. How did I not notice that before?

The door shuts behind me with a click. From my vantage point, I can’t really see anybody. It seems like even Finley has reached her limit. I wander down the stairs and step onto the second story landing. I see movement in the corner of my eye, and I turn to see Finley wilted over a table.

“Hey cutie, how about some coffee? I had a real busy day at work.” She smiles despite her worn out expression and drooped eyelids.

“Oh, of course. Sorry for running off.” I feel her eyes stay on me as I go to make the coffee. I suppose she’s too tired to comment.

I brew the coffee and put it in Finley’s mug, adding skim milk and two sugars. As I make my way back to her, I see that she’s looking at her phone.

“One coffee, as you like it.” I place it in front of her. She doesn’t look up from the screen as she takes a sip.

“Oh, wow! This is just how I take it. Though, I never told you how to make it. Have you been spying on me?” She manages a wink.

“I swear to you… I have not.” Even so, I don’t have any idea as to how I knew how she takes her coffee. “It was just a lucky guess.”

She laughs. “I was just kidding. But seriously, I’m impressed! Thanks!”

“You’re welcome.” I take a seat across from her. “What’re you looking at?”

“The comments from today. The café got some really good ones. We should see a nice boost in traffic from this.”

“I see. You’re the one running everything online, right?”

“Yup! I run the company message board and all those other accounts!” She buries her nose in her phone. “Jelly Donut was something I started doing to get more café traffic. I didn’t expect it to get so big.”

She looks up and grins. “It’s actually a lot of fun! You should join me when you start transforming too. I could use a sidekick!”

“Oh, about that… Do your cat forms depend on your human forms?” I feel a little nervous thinking about the cat thing. I don’t know how to feel about it, especially with whatever Graves did to me.

“Uh, yeah! Sorta. Why?” Oh no. I don’t really like the sound of that.

“I see… Um, no reason.” I feel kind of sick. I don’t know why it upsets me so much. I must just be overwhelmed.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just trying to help.” Her expression shifts from concerned to comforting. “Really, though, it’s gonna be fine. We all stick together here and you’re part of the family now. Got it?”

Family? “I wouldn’t say that, Finley…” 

Her face falls a bit and she opens her mouth to speak. I don’t let her get far.

“You have sprinkles in your hair.” Her hands go to the top of her head and shake loose a metric ton of compressed sugar.

“So I do! I mean it though, got it?” She smiles.

I smile back, just mirroring her expression. “…. Thank you.”

“Got any room for another at this table?” Landry waltzes over, apparently done with whatever cleanup was left.

“Always!” Finley grins. Landry takes a seat next to her.

“I expect you all won’t spend too much time lollygagging. We have cleanup to do.” What is he talking about?

“Jeez, DAD.” Finley bristles.

“Isn’t everything clean already? Except for the dishes, maybe. What kind of lollygagging exactly are we doing?” Reese flushes and smirk.

“How did you know that, Alphonse? You disappeared for a while.” Landry seems more concerned than anything.

“Err… A lucky guess?”

"You've been having a lot of those lately," Finley says. 

“I guess so…” I look to Reese. “Want to have a seat, Reese?”

He nods and sits. “I suppose so. Where are Hayes and Mason?”

Landry chuckles. “Oh, you know Mason. She’s probably already gone.”

“Does that mean Hayes is in the back alone? Do you want me to go get him?” I stand up.

“Oh, sure!” Landry smiles. “Thanks!”

I wave vaguely behind me and make my way down the steps. When I open the door to the kitchen, I see that Mason is actually still here, but she seems to be on her way out.

“Ah, Mason!” She doesn’t even turn her head.

“What.” She seems a little mad I bothered her. 

“Oh, nothing. Sorry! Have a good evening.” I smile.

She grunts and continues on her way. I sigh and turn my attention to the other person in the room. Hayes is washing dishes in the corner, a tiny presence in the room.

“Hello, Hayes.” I make my way toward him.

He attempts a magic trick by trying to invert himself. I school my expression into one as calm and warm as I can make it. 

“The dishes can wait for a bit, you know. The others are upstairs with coffee. Want to join them?” 

He doesn’t really look at me. “I’m fine, thank you.”

I look at the dishes that are left. There aren’t that many really. “Do you want some help? Or am I just that repulsive?”

“W-What?” That got his attention. I’m so glad self-deprecation is my forte.

“Oh, did I get you? Well, now that you’ve got your hands out of the water, why don’t you dry off and come back with me?” My hands find their way behind my back. I think I’m starting to copy Landry.

“U-Umm…” He doesn’t seem convinced. 

“Come now. The others are waiting for you. Friends shouldn’t be kept waiting.” I roll back on my heels.

“I guess.” He dries his hands and makes turns toward me.

“You’ve been making coffee all day, want me to make you some?”

“I’d rather get it myself… I’m a little picky with my coffee.”

“Hm? How so?” At least he’s talking now.

“I prefer a good cappuccino instead. We have a nice espresso machine here.” He glances to the side.

"Ah, yes. I remember. I sampled it at the interview, I think? It was nice." I didn't really taste it, but I assume it was good. Graves liked it if I recall. 

He cracks a smile. “Want me to make you another one?”

“You don’t have to. You’re tired, aren’t you?”

“I was going to make one for myself anyway.”

“Then, sure. Thank you.”

“I’ll go make them now.” He turns away.

“Alright. I’m going to go back to the others. Join us on the second floor when you’re ready, okay?”

I walk back into the main body of the café. Hayes follows me out but separates to go make the cappuccinos. I return to my seat with the others. Soon enough, he returns and places a cup under my nose.

“Thank you again, Hayes.” I smile.

“It’s still a little hot…” He says, taking a seat near us.

“That’s alright.” I survey everyone around me. They quickly busy themselves with dividing tips and chattering about nothing in particular.

As soon as each individual pile of cash is made, I clear my throat. "So, just to reiterate… Each of you turns into cats, right? And… That's going to happen to me, right? Right?" 

“Oh, yeah.” Landry smiles nervously.

“Do you know what yours looks like, Alphonse?” Hayes asks.

“No, nothing’s really happened on that front. I’ve… had other issues to attend to.”

Reese scoffs. “Oh, yeah. I noticed.”

“Did Graves help you out? You were up in his apartment for a while.” I don’t like the face Finley is making as she says that. Is she the romantic, gossipy type? Oh, dear.

“Hmm? Yes, I suppose.” I fold my hands. “Can someone go over the cat curse for me? Just the parameters? I’d like to get the facts down before it really kicks off.”

"I'll do it," Reese smirks. "I know the most anyway." 

“I have my doubts about that…” I mutter under my breath.

“What was that?”

“Hm?” I blink innocently at him.

He doesn’t seem convinced but clears his throat to begin. “Well… Everyone here turns into cats when we exit the building. We can’t turn into humans outside but as long as we’re in the café, we can change in-between cat and human forms. And before you ask again, we don’t know why and we don’t really know how. Is that good enough for you?”

I sit back in my chair and stare at my coffee. If that’s the case, someone must be handling their affairs outside of the café. I doubt they told anyone about it, so it must be Graves. Unless Graves is under the same curse. I did see what I thought was him before. 

This doesn’t look good for me. I don’t believe anything good can come from this predicament. How will I take my medicine? How will I open my door? How will I bathe, eat, or do anything? Who will feed Riumu?

Oops, I forgot about Riumu. I should probably get home. She’ll probably be mad, but I believe she’d be mad regardless. I feel like a blood vessel will pop in her head if she continues to stay so angry all the time.

I stand up, continuing to think about the issues associated with being cursed to be a cat and also having a murderously hungry cat at home. I vaguely hear someone call after me, but I ignore it.

Lost in myself and my musings, I don’t notice the coolness of the air hitting my skin. I don’t feel my feet hit the pavement, the bottom of my shoes scraping along the road. I’m only vaguely aware of myself as I reach my apartment, pulling the door open.

I am suddenly jolted to attention when I see a streak of light gray fur slip past my feet. My head snaps behind me to the cat now fleeing outside and down an alley. I sigh, running a hand through my hair. I close my door and lock it before running off after Riumu.

I run into the alley she fled to, but I can’t tell where she went. She’s certainly always hated me, but this is the first time she’s tried running away. There must be a reason for it. 

In any case, I need to find her. For all the grief she gives me, I cannot lose her.

I consider my options. I could see if I could use the blood thing to track her. I feel around in my pockets for my pocket knife. Finding it, I use it to slash open my palm. Blood pours out and I try to focus the stream on finding Riumu.

Surprisingly, it obeys and the blood moves, forming paw prints that lead off in a trail. I follow it until it ends. I can’t get any more to manifest, they all just end abruptly.

I look around. From the corner of my eye, I see a lock of blond hair disappear behind the corner of a building. I wonder if they’ve seen Riumu, but if they had, I’d be able to see their prints too, right?

Looking down, I find the last footprint has been cut off, the toes look like they were brushed away. Did that person wipe them away?

Well, there’s no way I can follow it any further. Maybe I should try something else. I could try to use my power like a shockwave or a dowser, and it would tell me where Riumu went. It’s worth a shot anyway.

I make a new cut and blood begins flowing out. Streams of blood fly out like a firework as they try to find something that will help me.

At first, nothing. Then, behind a building, it hits something. 

It wasn’t Riumu.

I’m knocked out before I can figure out what it was.

~*~

“E---, what are you holding?” I point to the wriggling mass in their arms.

They laugh. “It’s called a cat.”

“Is that what that is? How did you find one of those here?”

They dump the sopping wet creature on the ground. It lands on its feet, shakes itself off, and flees under the couch. “Oh, it just washed up on the beach! It was really cold, so I brought it inside.”

“Did it really swim all the way from the mainland…?” I stare at the shiny eyes glaring at me.

“I guess so. Say…” They smile sweetly. “Can I keep it?”

“Um… E---? You’re an adult. You don’t need to ask me if you can keep a cat.”

“I just wanted to make sure you’re okay with it. I mean, you live here too…” They scratch the back of their head.

“Oh, I’m fine with it. Not like it matters either way. What are you going to name it?”

They smile. “Ah, I thought you would like it. Her name is Alphiné.”

“Alphiné? Did you name her after me?”

“Oh, I guess I did. Sorry. Do you want me to change it?”

“You shouldn’t change it based on what I think, but I don’t think you should name her after me. I’m not dead yet, after all.”

“You’re right… Well, how about Riumu?”

“Riumu? I think that’s a fine name.” I look down at her. I don’t think she’s pleased with either name.

“You do? I’m glad.” They smile. 

I see a mischievous glint in their eyes, and they suddenly rush at me, enveloping me in a hug. Their wet shirt sticks to me as they laugh, nuzzling me.

“E---! Get off of me!” I try to act indignant, but I can’t help it. I laugh and my laughter encourages them to laugh harder. By the end, we’re both on the floor, gasping for breath as the newly christened Riumu looks on.

~*~

I come back to myself and instantly regret it. I feel wrong like my body is being squished into a too-small container. I try to stretch, and it's like my skin is too tight. It's uncomfortable, but not unbearable. 

“…Do you feel any better?” I open my eyes, blinking owlishly. The first thing I see is a black cat sitting in front of me. It looks down at me, and I realize that it’s the same cat from before, with one blue eye and one yellow one.

Did it just speak to me? I stare. “Graves? Is that you?”

The cat frowns, or at least I think it does. It stops to consider something. “I… Yes. I am.”

I try to pick myself up, but I notice that when I do so, I’m only the size of Cat-Graves. I look down and find paws. White, kitty paws.

I produce an unholy sound and jump straight in the air. Cat- Graves didn’t expect that, apparently, because he flinches back.

When I land, I am suddenly aware of two things. One, both my eyes are uncovered. Two, my boss is a cat and I am a cat and even though I should have expected it, I most certainly did not. Oh, crackers.

“I… apologize. I lost my composure for a moment.” I blush or try to at least. I don’t know if cats can blush.

“I understand.” He says. I’m not sure he does. “Are you alright?”

I check myself. Other than a headache and the fact that I’m a cat, I feel okay. “I think so.”

He leans in and stares into my eye. Or eyes, I suppose. I don’t know what he’s looking for, but he doesn’t seem satisfied for a while.

He finally sits back. “If you say so. What happened to you?”

“Oh, I was looking for my cat and I got hit by something. I didn’t see what.”

“Hmm. I see.”

“You haven’t seen her, have you? She’s light gray and answers to Riumu.”

“I haven’t. Do you know where she went?”

“This is where I lost the trail. She’s probably hungry, though." I think for a moment. “She only has three legs, so I doubt she went very far.”

“The poor thing!” He stands up, tail flicking. “We need to find her immediately.”

“I’m aware of that.” I try to stand as well but notice a distinct lack of something. Specifically, the bottom portion of my back legs.

My ears twitch. “Uh, is there any reason why my feet are like this?”

“Oh… Hm. I’m not sure.” I don’t think that’s true, but I suppose it’s better to just drop it.

“Alright. So… I imagine that she’s followed her nose toward food. Should we check some of the trash cans in alleys?”

Cat-Graves doesn’t like that. “Are you certain that she would stoop so low?”

“If you’re questioning my cat-owning skills, please don’t. She was a stray for a while before we found her. She never broke her habit of dumpster diving.” 

“I see.” He turns. “Let’s get going.”

This is one of the hardest things I’ve done, as I am forced to limp along after Cat-Graves on my near useless back legs. At some point, he detects something and sets off at a quicker pace.

I stumble, crouching down to catch my breath. I’ve officially lost sight of Cat-Graves, and I’m too tired to try finding through anything but manual means.

Picking myself up, I bound in the direction Cat-Graves went off to. Turning a corner into another alley, I find the distinct form of a black cat facing away from me and the gray fur of my own cat behind it. I make my way toward them and Riumu’s gaze falls on me.

She stares, and then, she laughs. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you so bothered and flustered.”

“And I am sure you are delighted.” I huff, sitting back to rest on my sore back legs.

“I am.” She replies. “I am both delighted and hungry. Take me home and feed me.”

I sigh. “As you wish. Though, I doubt I can open the door. As you can see, I am a cat.”

“Can you not change back?” She scoffs. “Have you tried?”

“I can, but I don’t advise myself to.” I look behind me. “Let us be going, in any case.”

I begin on my way, listening to the scrape of claws scramble behind me. After a while, Riumu takes the lead and Cat-Graves falls into step next to me.

“Intending to run again?” I smile humorlessly. I suppose it ends up something like a Cheshire cat grin.

She flicks her tail into my face. “While I’m sure you would enjoy that, I think I’ll continue to bother you for a while.”

“Of course.” Cat-Graves tips his head and looks at me. I resolve to look ahead.

After a period of awkward silence, the three of us arrive in front of my house. I bound up to the door, staring up at it. I shouldn’t have locked it before I left. I sit down and glare.

I close my eyes and brush my consciousness against the spell. It seems solidly built, but I’m not sure. I test it. I can’t find any blatant weaknesses, but it’s flexible.

“Okay.” I pick myself up and push against the spell as hard as I can. I briefly hear two cats sneeze behind me.

Suddenly, I feel like my body has altogether too much room. It’s almost like I stood up but I still need to stand up again.

“Hmph.” I run decidedly human fingers through my decidedly human hair. I feel for the spell, and find it in tatters. Oops.

I hear a cough. I turn and kneel down to where Cat-Graves is crouched. He stares at me, and I think I see pain in his eyes. Oh, right. An attack on a spell usually includes a backlash on the caster.

I reach out to him, my fingers brushing against the fur on his head. He moves away from the touch, but I’ve already done what I needed to do. The veins in my hand burn from the damage I absorbed.

“Well, that wasn’t all of it, but that should be better. I do apologize, Graves.” I nod.

“Are you going to unlock the door or not?” Riumu bats my leg.

“Yes, yes.” I unlock the door and she rushes in. I sigh, turning back to Cat-Graves, who now has something hanging from his mouth. 

“I had meant to give this to you earlier.” He passes the object to me. It looks like a bookmark.

“Are you sure?” I ask.

“Yes.” He replies, before picking himself up. He turns around, and I do the same.

As I step across the threshold into my house, I hear Graves mumble a “goodnight” after me. I glance back, but he’s already gone. I sigh.

Closing the door behind me, I look around for Riumu. I raise my voice so she can hear me. “Riumu, I do expect an explanation other than ‘I was hungry,’ alright?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” Her voice comes from behind the blinds on the window sill.

I walk over to her and find her staring out the window. I follow her gaze out the window and find a black cat wandering down the alley. I look down at the bookmark in my hands, remember the book in my pocket, and feel the remnants of the spell pulse. 

I’m more involved in this than I thought I would be. I gulp.


	6. Chapter 6: This is the Dumbest Escape Claws Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Finley's route adapted into a friendship arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to this chapter being put up, I have also edited parts of chapters 1 and 5. The edits to 1 are minor and have no plot relevance. The edits to 5 are also minor but will be referenced as the edited version.
> 
>  

I wake up and suddenly realize that something is covering my face. My hands reach up and I detect an annoyingly fluffy mass covering my face.

Pushing myself up, Riumu flees with a hiss. I sigh, properly sitting up on the couch. I must have fallen asleep last night. Feeling a weight on my lap, I look down to find the book I found at the café and the bookmark Graves gave me stuck in it. I open the book and stare blearily at the pages. The bookmark translates the words to common English, but it’s not very big and still leaves much of it in runes. I must have given up on the bookmark and tried to translate it myself. That explains my headache. I rub my forehead and reclose the book. 

Checking the time, I stand and prepare for work. Leaving Riumu with a glancing goodbye and a full bowl of food, I leave my apartment. As I walk to work, I consider the day before.

Graves is obviously behind all the cat stuff, that much is clear, but I don’t know why he did it. I shook off his spell myself, so I wonder if I can get the others to break the curse themselves. I’ll see if I can’t teach them to do it without harming Graves too much.

Still, though. What are his motives? I can’t guess what they are. I don’t think he’s malicious, but it’s not entirely innocent, either. I need to start investigating.

As I approach the café, I notice a black hooded person hanging around the entrance. I wouldn’t normally say anything, but he seems sort of antagonistic and I don’t think we need any excitement after the day that was Jelly Donut Day.

“Do you need something? Are you lost?” I ask, feigning friendly innocence.

“Have you seen-“ He shakes his head. “Never mind. I’m fine.”

“Alright… Goodbye.” I wander into the café, eyeing him on my way in.

When I enter, Finley is on the second floor and I can hear Mason and Hayes in the kitchen. Finley smiles and yells down to me.

“Good morning!” She leans over the side railing and waves.

I walk closer and wave back. “Good morning yourself. How are you?”

“I’m good! Where did you go yesterday?” She starts making her way down the stairs.

"Oh, I forgot to feed my cat," I reply.

She hops off the last step and looks up at me. “Tell me about your cat! I bet it’s super cute.”

“She’s gray and has three legs and she hates me. Her name is Riumu.” I shrug.

“Why does she hate you?” She asks.

“It probably has something to do with her previous owner.”

“Did they hate you?”

“No. But they did pass away. She hated me before, but after they died, she hated me more.” I sigh, hanging my head slightly.

“Would your cat really hold that kind of grudge?”

I laugh, humorlessly. “I have no doubt, Finley.”

I hear something shift above us. I glance up through my bangs and see Graves standing on the second level. I also have no doubt that he just heard the entire thing. That’s not necessarily a bad thing, but I’m not sure I like him knowing too much.

Finley notices my eye shift and follows it.

“Good morning!” She greets.

“Ah. Good morning, Finley. Alphonse.” Graves nods in acknowledgment.

I return the nod, still eyeing him out of the corner of my eye. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, everyone.” Reese enters, calling into the room.

We all just look at him. Finley speaks first, after a moment.

“Aren’t we a bit late? Huh, Reese?” She smirks at him. “Did ya oversleep your alarm?”

“What? O-Of course not!" He sticks his hand on the bill of his cap.

“Oh? I can see your bedhead from underneath your hat, Reese.” She smiles devilishly. 

He sputters for a moment, and she quirks an eyebrow. I glance up at Graves, who is watching the two with an expression I can only read as fond.

I turn back to Reese and smile. “Fashionably late, right?”

“Right! Exactly!” His face is red.

Mason and Hayes come out of the kitchen.

“Time to open. Reese, Alphonse. You missed breakfast.” Mason says.

Reese and I mutter apologizes before quickly getting ready to open. Mason goes back to the kitchen and Hayes goes upstairs to prepare the cappuccino machine for the day. At some point, Graves slips back upstairs to the third floor.

The day is a little busier than usual. Finley supposes it was because of Jelly Donut Day the day before. Of course, though, by the end of the day, everything got pretty quiet.

I’m wiping down a clean table for the fifth time when Finley approaches me.

“Oh, just the person I was looking for!” She grins, waltzing up.

“What is it? I hope it’s not more cleaning. The fumes are getting to my head.” I sigh and straighten, cracking my back.

“Nope! Something better. Not cleaning. Lemme see your hands.”

I glance down at my hands and cross my arms. “Why?”

“Don’t be stubborn. Hold out your hands.”

“Fine.” I hold them out.

“You have really nice hands, but…” She looks them over. “Is this makeup on your hands? You wear makeup?” She leans in and scrutinizes my face.

“Most of the time, but today I just put a little concealer and foundation on my hands.” I pull back but she holds onto my hands.

“Why?” She squints at them. “Your skin looks fine.”

“That’s what the makeup is for, Finley.”

She looks at my hands again. “Well, I can’t tell, so it’ll be fine. C’mere.”

She pulls me toward the second floor. I follow reluctantly, making a glance back to make sure there aren't any more customers. I'm sure Reese will take care of it anyway. And I think Cat-Hayes is hiding somewhere too. 

“And what exactly is it you’re doing?”

“Oh! I’m making a human version Jelly Donut video, and you’re gonna help me!” She winks.

“And it’s necessary for me to have nice hands?” I deadpan.

“Uh-huh! I’m gonna do a tutorial for Jelly Donut-themed nail art! And you’re my model!”

“Me?” I’m not sure polish fumes are any better than cleaning fumes, but whatever. Though, to be fair, I’m not sure if anyone else would be willing to do this. Maybe Landry, but she probably doesn’t want to use him. It’s his day off anyway.

“Yep! You ever paint your nails before?” We sit down at a table with a box full of lots of different nail polish bottles sitting in a row.

“Oh, sort of. Other people did it for me a lot in the past.”

“Really? Then, you’ll be used to it.” She gestured to the table. “Place your hands here.”

“Okay.” I do so, fanning my fingers out.

“Lemme set up the tripod and we’ll get to work!” She shuffles around, setting things up. “I’m just gonna record the footage right now. I’ll do the music and voiceover stuff later, so don’t worry about that. The camera’s just gonna be on our hands, so just stay still.”

She begins her work, whipping out bottles of polish and glue. “These will be pretty simple. You work in a place where you don’t want rhinestones or stuff coming off, you know.”

“Right… Rhinestones…” I allow her to paint shapes on each nail, some of donuts and some of cats.

“You’re good at this!” She exclaims after a moment.

“At sitting here? I have a lot of practice.” I glance down. “Uh, hey.”

“Yes?” She’s moved on to using pens and glue to add details and stuff.

“I forgot to ask before, but will my bracelet be a problem? Will it be distracting or whatever?”

“I don’t think so. It adds charm!” She says. Oh yes, a large wooden bracelet with runes drawn in them is not distracting, but charming!

“Whatever you say.”

“I am sort of curious, though. Where did you get it from?”

“Oh, it was a gift. I’m not sure where they got it.” I shift the wrist slightly.

“You seem to wear it a lot. Was this the friend that owned Riumu?” She’s finishing up now.

“Hm? Ah, no. That was another one.” I duck my head. “It’s, uh, important to me.”

Finley still looks curious but doesn't say any more. She finishes and stands up, turning off the camera.

“Stay here and let those dry, okay?”

“Um, actually, I’ll probably just go home.” I stand up as well, looking down at my fingers.

“What’re you going to do?” She starts packing up her things.

“At home? Probably nothing. Feed my cat, read, maybe?” I shrug and remember what I thought about this morning. “Oh, um, actually… want to come over? I have something to show you.”

“Is it-“

“NO. It’s… er, magical in nature.” I wave my hand vaguely.

“I’m sure it is.” She seems very amused.

“It is. You can stay the night, too, if you want.”

“Oh? Are you going to buy me dinner too?” She waggles her eyebrows at me.

I nod. “Yeah, sure. So, is that a yes?”

“Hmm… I don’t know…” She considers the thought loudly and dramatically. I continue staring at her. “Well, okay!”

“Great. Then I’m ready when you are.”

“Alright, I’ll just get this put away and we can go. It’s Reese and Hayes’s turn to close up anyway.” She lifts up the box of polish and gestures at it.

“Alright. I’ll wait for you at the entrance.” I walk down the stairs and wait by the door. Finley follows after a moment.

“Ready!” I open the door and we leave, waving at Reese as he glares at us.

We step out and she stops at the edge of the sidewalk. I’ve never seen anyone transform into a cat before.

“Alright, don’t look.” She says.

“Huh? Why?”

“Um, even if you try, it won’t work. I don’t know why, but people can’t watch the transformation.” She explains.

“Oh, alright.” I look ahead down the road. I suddenly catch a whiff of magic and then Cat-Finley walks up and sits in front of me.

She looks at me expectantly. “It’ll be a lot faster if you carry me, you know. My legs are kinda stumpy.”

“Whatever you say.” I scoop her up and she rearranges herself into a comfortable position.

“I feel like royalty right now. Onward, my footsoldier!” She grins, tiny fangs poking out.

I deadpan. “Alright.”

As we’re, er, I’m walking along, Cat-Finley starts staring up at me. Eventually, I look down.

“Is something wrong?” I ask.

“Hm? No. But, what were you humming?”

“I was humming? I’m sorry.” I incline my head so I can see her more easily.

“It’s okay! It sounded nice.” 

“Oh, thank you. I’m afraid I don’t know what I was humming then, though.”

“That’s alright. Where’s your place, again?”

“Huh? Oh, it’s just up ahead. That apartment complex.” I nod toward the building up ahead.

When we arrive, I look around for Riumu but she appears to be hiding in the other room. I set Cat-Finley down and she jumps on the couch and looks around.

“Do you even live here? There’s, like, nothing in here?”

“Oh, I mean, there’s more in the other room, but I don’t really need much. I haven’t been living here long, anyway.” I reply.

“You could use some more exciting décor. Do you not have guests over often?”

“No, not really. My cat doesn’t like anyone, really.” Except, Graves, I guess. She doesn’t seem to hate him.

“Graves met your cat?” Cat-Finley asks.

I said that out loud? “Uh, yeah.”

“I wonder why-“ She whips her head around. “Is that her?”

I turn too to find that Riumu is indeed lurking in the doorway.

“Yes, that’s Riumu.” Riumu makes her way cautiously toward the couch. She sniffs Cat-Finley’s nose and hisses.

“Riumu, that’s not polite.” I chide.

"I don't care," Riumu replies, eyeing Cat-Finley suspiciously. 

“It’s alright, sweetheart. Do you wanna be a superstar?”

“A superstar?” I ask.

“If you wanna take photos of me and Riumu, I’ll put it on the blog tomorrow.” Cat-Finley watches Riumu intently.

I notice Riumu preening silently at the words. I thought she wouldn’t want to, but I guess not. “Oh, alright. That sounds fun.”

I pull out my phone and Cat-Finley leans against Riumu, who sits at attention. I can’t help but laugh as I take a few pictures and review them.

“Great! Send them to me? I’ll give you my number.” She rattles off a series of numbers that I record and send off.

“So, um… where does your phone go when you leave the café?” I ask.

“Oh, it’s at the café today. When it’s with me, it just sort of… disappears, like all my other stuff. I don’t get messages until I turn back. It’s magically back in my pocket with all my notifications.”

“Hmm, I suppose that makes sense.” Riumu gets bored with the conversation and departs to the other room.

“By the way, what did you want to show me?”

“Oh, right.” I reach over and grab the book from the table. “Have you seen this before?”

“No, should I have?” She frowns.

“Maybe, it was at the café. Graves gave it to me.”

She looks like she’s in deep thought. After a moment, she grins like a madwoman.

“Graves has certainly taken a shine to you!” She stares at me.

“Um, I guess? So, about the book…” I flip it open.

“Uh-huh. The book Graves gave you, yes. What about it?” She sits next to me, looking over at it.

“It’s a magic book written in runes. And I think if you learn magic, it’ll break the curse.” I explain.

Cat-Finley looks up at me in wonder. “Do you have magic? Is that why you’re not a cat?”

“I haven’t confirmed it, but yeah, I think I do have magic.” I swipe my thumb over my lip.

“Can you show me?” She looks so excited.

“I can try. Just… don’t panic.” I pull out my pocket knife. Cat-Finley still looks curious. I make a cut on my thumb and watch the blood drip from the wound.

“Are you performing a blood ritual?”

“Not quite. Hold on.” I close my eyes and focus my mind on the blood and imagine a glass cat sculpture I saw once. When I open my eyes, the room is full of cat sculptures made of crystallized blood. 

“I… wasn’t expecting that.” Cat-Finley’s tail is puffed up. I think she’s concerned.

I’m also concerned because now I’m lightheaded. Wonderful.

“I wasn’t expecting that either. Um, but yeah. I have blood magic.” I wiggle my fingers and try to focus the blood back into me. It doesn’t work, and the blood evaporates.

She watches it in wonder. “Will I be able to do that?”

“I certainly hope not. It sucks. I don’t think anyone else has this type of magic.” I sigh. “But, anyway, this book has basic magic information. I thought you might be interested.”

“I am! Really! But, uh… Can we get some food? I’m hungry.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. What do you want?” I pull out my phone.

“I could go for some pizza.” She says.

"Alright," I order the pizza, just getting a plain one because I wasn't really sure what Cat-Finley wanted.

Speaking of her, she’s jumped down and is now poking around the room. Her tail twitches and she looks back up at me.

“So, got any video games?” She asks despite there obviously being none.

“No, I’ve never played any.” I shrug.

She looks aghast. “Never!? Then, what do you do with yourself?”

“I read and think, mostly. I mean, nowadays I just go to work and then I come back home. I guess I should study magic, now.”

“Um, do you have any hobbies? Things you like to do?” She continues looking about, now attempting to open the cabinet in the corner.

“Like to do? I enjoy dancing and I’ve learned to like making clothes.” I look down at my clothes.

"Did you make what you're wearing right now?" She's gotten the cabinet open now.

“No, the person who owned Riumu before made these.”

“Well, it’s really pretty!” She’s in the drawer now, but she pops her head up to look at me. “By any chance…”

“Yes?”

“Do you like singing?”

“Yes? I used to sing a lot more than I do now.” The doorbell rings and I stand up to answer it.

“What made you stop?” She asks.

I shrug, “I just did.”

The pizza guy glances past me to see who I was talking to. He doesn't find anyone and just sort of stares at me. I accept the pizza and close the door in his face.

I grab a plate and put it on a plate. I set it on the couch and wait for Cat-Finley to come back from her escapades.

“Do you have any hot sauce?” She asks.

“Probably.” I get up and rummage around. I find some tobacco sauce that I’m sure the previous tenant left here, but it’s not expired, so…

“Will this work?” I shake the bottle and bring it over.

“That’s great! Can you, um… put some on the pizza for me? Opposable thumbs, y’know.”

“Okay, sure.” I open the bottle and turn it upside-down and the stopper completely falls off, dumping most of the bottle onto the pizza slice.

“UH. I’M SORRY.” I gingerly pick up the fallen stopper and put both it and the bottle in the sink.

Cat-Finley laughs. “Actually, that’s good! Thanks!”

I wash my hands and return quickly. “Oh, I’m so glad.”

She begins to eat and it’s… well, I suppose it’s about what I expected. Cat teeth aren’t exactly equipped for eating pizza.

“Oh my god, don’t look! This is embarrassing!” She shrills.

I can’t help but laugh softly. “Alright, alright.”

I stick my nose in Graves’s book and try to find some basic stuff Cat-Finley could take on. Soon after I begin, I hear Cat-Finley stop eating. I glance over and find her looking at me.

“…W-What?” I feel my face flush slightly.

She smiles. “You were humming again. I think you sing more often than you think.”

“…I guess. So, um, want me to read to you, then? So, you can eat still.” I cough.

“Sure!” She starts eating again.

“Alright. This book seems to only pertain to witches, which I guess we all are. A lot of the stuff in here doesn’t seem to mean much right now, but I can tell that it seems like every witch has a unique, um, brand of magic. For me, it’s blood magic, for you, it’s… We don’t know yet.” I explain. She nods along to what I’m saying.

“So, we need to find out what your magic is. And by extent, we need to find your ‘spark’ or something.” I scratch the back of my head. “I’m still pretty new to this and I don’t have a lot of control, so I’m not really the best teacher.”

“Well, what was your ‘spark’?” She asks, turning her full attention to me.

“Um, I kept spitting up blood and then I turned some into a missile and shot it at a trashcan. More precisely, the blood was weird, it evaporated and I figured I could do something with it. I haven’t really practiced much. Sorry. I guess I could teach you it, but I don’t recommend it.”

“N-no, that’s okay, thanks. I’ll think of my own.”

We read through the basics of certain spells and things, though it’s more re-reading for me. I try to explain stuff she doesn’t understand and things go along swimmingly.

Eventually, Cat-Finley sits back and stretches. “Okay, okay, let me try this one. It sounds basic.”

She places a paw on my arm and she casts a spell. Suddenly, sharp bubbles start rising and popping in my nasal passages.

“That’s cool. Uh… what is this supposed to be, exactly?” I pinch the bridge of my nose.

“Ugh, what a lame reaction! C’mon! Show some emotion!” She bats my arm.

“I’m not sure what you mean. I’m sorry.” I reply.

“Hmm. What about this one?” She casts another and my tongue starts burning.

“Well, this is annoying. Finley, it’s all heat and no flavor.” I complain.

“That’s the point, dummy!” She looks down at the book. “This one?”

“Ugh, brain freeze?” I also look down to find a spell to get back at her.

“Well, what do you think about this?” I poke her head.

Immediately, she jumps straight up and bounces around the room.

“Ahh! Ahh! My feet! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!” She screeches. “Make it stop!”

Oops, I guess I made the spell too strong. I stop her long enough to poke her head again and rescind the spell. She sighs in relief and flops on the couch.

“What WAS that?” She asks after she catches her breath.

“It was supposed to make your legs fall asleep, but I must have done it wrong. I’m sorry.”

“You should be! That hurt! It felt like there were daggers stabbing my feet.” She scolds.

“I’m sorry. I’ll try harder, I promise.”

She lets out a puff of air. “Here. Try the soda fizzle one. Just, um, make it really gentle and soft.”

“Okay.” I do as she says.

“Augh! Well, that’s better.” She bats at her nose.

We continue this way, testing spells and tempering them when I overdo it. Eventually, we must have both fallen asleep, because at some point my consciousness drops off and no one stops me.

~*~

“E---, what are you doing?” I stand over the back of their chair.

“I was commissioned to make an entire bridal party’s outfits.” They gesture to the cloth in their lap.

“All of it? They know you’re just one person, right?”

“They said that they would wait for as long as I needed to get it done. It’s gonna take forever… Riumu is already tired of listening to me complain.” They rub their hand over their face.

“Do you want help? I’m decent with a needle and thread.” I offer.

“Will you?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you!” They spend the next hour explaining all the intricacies of the design they’re putting together. They seem very meticulous about it.

Finally, I set to work… And promptly stab myself with the needle. I sigh, sucking the blood from my finger. Just to make sure I don't accidentally bleed on anything, I lean back in the chair and look at their back, hunched over their work.

“Hey, E---?” They immediately snap their head up and stare at me.

“Yes?”

“Um, do you have any bandages? I think I pricked my finger, I’m sorry.” I hold my finger up, waving it slightly.

“What, Al, are you okay?” They stand up and rush over.

“It’s just a little thing, don’t worry.” I smile at them. “I’m sorry I’m distracting you.”

“No, no. You come first, always.” They take my hand and examine the finger closely. “Let me get you something for that.”

“You can just tell me where they are, I can do it myself.” I stand up but they stop me.

“Please, let me take care of you.” They clasp my uninjured hand in between theirs.

“It’s fine. I’m not an invalid, you know.”

“But, I want to. I just want to make sure you’re taken care of.”

“E---. Listen to me.” I grip their hand back. “I pricked my finger. It’s nothing to get worked up over. Please.”

They pull back and cover their face with their hands.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You know how I get.”

“Yes, I do know.” I stand up. “I apologize. This was a mistake. I’ll go now.”

“Please don’t. I’m sorry.” They beg, grabbing onto my arm.

“Goodness.” I pull away and pat their head. “I’ll find someone to help you with your work. You know you won’t get any done if you’re worrying over me.”

I get to the door before they speak again.

“I’d much rather have you and not get any work done.” They say under their breath.

I smash my head against the doorframe. 

They shriek. “Why would you do that?”

“Because you’re being idiotic.” I sigh. “I won’t be here forever, E---. You need to get used to not having me around.”

They kick out their foot like a child. “Can’t I savor our time instead?”

I scoff and head out the door. “Goodbye, E---.”

~*~

A paw bats my nose, and I wake up instantly. The only issue is that I flail out, causing the cat to slip and sink their claws into me.

“Hey! Stop it!” Cat-Finley cries, claws stuck in my arm.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” I quickly sit up, jolting her back onto the couch.

“Are you usually so violent when you sleep?” She huffs.

"Yes," I say, looking at the puncture wounds in my skin. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you." 

“Is your arm alright? I’m sorry, sweetie, I should’ve grabbed onto the couch.” She sits and looks at my arm too.

“I’m fine.” I run a hand through my hair. “I must’ve used up too much, what did the book say? Mana? I don’t remember, though.”

“You were out fast, but you were restless all night. Did you have a bad dream?”

“Not really. It was more of a memory. I bothered you in the night, then?”

“I slept on the arm of the sofa. It was pretty comfy.” She gestures to my laptop on the coffee table. “Anyway, can I use your computer? I wanna check my comments.”

“If you can do it on your own, sure.” I open it and unlock it. 

She hops on the table. “Watch me.”

She bats at the keys. “You’ve got one of those new ones where the keys aren’t raised up. That makes it so much harder to type.”

“Sorry. It was a gift. I don’t use it often.”

“You seem to have a lot of gifts.”

“I guess, yeah.” I get up to feed Riumu.

I bend over and pour food into the bowl. Riumu rushes in from the other room and begins to devour the food. A thought flits into my mind like an itch to be scratched.

“Hey, Finley…” I look over and she’s pulled up a browser.

“Yeah?” She calls back, not looking at me.

“Don’t you think it’s a little weird that Graves is so willing to take care of your houses but unwilling to figure out how to break the curse? It’s really inefficient to go to mend the issue but make no effort to root out the problem.” I straighten and find her looking at me.

“How did you know that he does that? Did he tell you?” She stares at me with wide eyes.

“Oh, no. He didn’t.”

“Then how do you know that?”

“It’s true then?” I point to the other room. “Never mind. I’m going to change. Please don’t let Riumu tear apart the house.”

Riumu snorts. “She’s more likely to tear it apart.”

“Also, ignore anything she says.” Riumu hisses as I depart while Cat-Finley turns her attention slowly from me back to the screen.

I change into fresh clothes and comb out my hair. I replace my bangs over my eye and do my makeup. After a quick doublecheck in the mirror, I make my way back to the main room.

Cat-Finley doesn’t regard me when I return. She’s stiff and slightly puffed up, eyes an unyielding stare on the screen.

“See something you don’t like?” I ask.

“It’s fine. It’s just a troll, nothing to worry about.”

“Certainly not, but I don’t know what large nature spirits have to do with it.”

She stares at me, then laughs. “How old are you? Have you ever even been on the internet?”

I frown. "Not often. I usually only see stuff if someone shows it to me. Riumu knows more about this stuff than I do." 

In fact, Riumu is snickering over her food presently.

“Trolls are jerks who harass anybody who’s even mildly famous on the internet. We have to deal with idiots and creepers all the time.” She explains.

“Hmm? I can’t say I understand, but it does sound… disheartening. What do they have to say?” I sit on the couch.

“You don’t know the half of it, you sweet child. Here, let me share some.” She scrolls up.

“A lot of these are too mean to read, but let’s see… Here’s a heated debate about politics. Here’s one about how ugly calicos are, but insists certain women are uglier. All from a video where Jelly Donut balances three donuts.” She reads them off with a slightly exasperated tone. “Oh, here’s one on my nail art tutorials: ‘Lol I hate that females try to man’s certain faces to try to look sexy but it doesn’t work at all!’ I don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean.”

“Oh, my. It sounds like children squabbling and showing off.” I don’t know why she would be concerned with such nonsense.

I don’t think she picks up on my lack of seriousness. “Yeah, but I don’t let it get me down. Most of them aren’t like that at all. They’re usual-“

Her teeth snap shut and her shoulders hunch with a jolt. I think she’s letting one get her down.

“What’s the matter, Finley?”

“Nothing.”

“I know that’s not true.” 

‘It’s fine.” She mumbles.

She rushes to close the browser, but she’s not fast enough to keep me from seeing it. It says, ‘im coming to see you.’

"Someone, you know?" I ask.

Her tail twitches. “No. Some internet weirdo. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“That doesn’t sound fine.”

“It’s okay, Alphonse. Nobody ever does anything. They’re just full of hot air. Sexist, racist, homophobic, transphobic, hot air.” She insists.

“If you say so.” I shrug. I don’t believe her, but it’s alright.

“Let’s talk about something else, okay?”

“Alright. Like what?”

“Like… um… Well, can I bring the book to the café? I want to practice as a human on my breaks.”

“I don’t really mind. I don’t know what Graves will think, though.” I pick up the book and stick it under my arm.

“I’ll just hide it from him. And don’t worry, I’ll give it back at the end of the day. There’s just something I want to try.” She looks at me and suddenly smirks.

“What?”

“What a scandal we’ll be! We walk in together, me in your arms…” She winks.

I deadpan. “I don’t have to carry you. You can walk.”

“Aw, c’mon!”

“Fine. But I’m putting you down as soon as we get there.” I cross my arms.

“Can’t carry me as a human? You’re pretty skinny all the way around, so I guess not.”

I huff. “I used to be stronger, I swear! I actually used to be pretty athletic.”

“Bet if you arm wrestled Mason she’d rip your hand clean off.”

“I mean, my right arm, yeah. Don’t tell Graves but my right arm is actually really weak. I can’t use it for much.” I flail said arm a little.

“So, I take it you’re left handed?”

“Cripplingly so, as you can imagine. I was learning to use my right hand for at least writing, but I ended up stopping.” I sigh. “And anyway, I’m not sure anyone could beat Mason.”

She considers that for a moment. “Well, maybe Landry… nah. I don’t think he’d win.”

“How about we get them to duel it out? Get everyone to take bets? I love gambling.”

“Ooh, I like it!”

We make our way to the café, and all appears to be going well. We briefly discuss the arm wrestling plan until we hear someone nearby. I rush past and pretend I wasn’t just talking to a cat.

When we arrive at the café, I notice that that guy from yesterday is outside again. He’s as sketchy as he was before if not more so today. He’s looking around and I hope he’s not looking for Finley.

“Finley, I’m going to take us around the back," I whisper to her.

“Good idea.”

I make my way around, but I feel his eyes pierce my back. I set her down and she turns back into a human.

“I get a bad vibe from that guy. I hope he isn’t coming in.” She says while she stretches. 

“Yeah. I saw him yesterday too. I don’t know what he was doing back then either. Let’s keep an eye out, okay?” I glance down the alley. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” She takes a look back at me and walks into the kitchen. I follow with more than one backward glance.

Mason is prepping in the kitchen. She watches us walk in but continues her work.

“Awful late, Finley.”

“Yeah, sorry!” Finley rolls back on her heels.

"You stayed with Alphonse," Mason mutters, glancing at me.

“Haha, how’d you know?”

“Not hard to tell.”

Finley laughs nervously. “Hahaha… don’t tell anybody, okay?”

“Is that really so important?” There’s nothing scandalous about a sleepover with a cat, right? 

Finley looks at me with an odd expression and chuckles as if that was a very funny question, but she ultimately ignores it.

Instead, she jumps on Mason. “So, you won’t, will you?”

"Why would I," Mason replies, pushing her away. 

“That’s my girl!” She slaps her on the back and runs off into the main body of the café.

Following her out, I notice that the guy is not within sight. I find that Finley has started prepping.

“Hey, what are you going to do if that guy comes in? I’m a little worried.”

“You said he was here yesterday? Did he say anything?” She says.

“I asked him if he was looking for someone. He said no, but he was lying.” I reply. 

“Then, I’m actually more worried about you. Since you actually talked to him.”

“I’ll be fine, I don’t think he’s looking for me. I’m concerned because he might be looking for you.”

“Look. If things get weird, I’ll go upstairs, okay?” She puts her hand on my shoulder.

“Alright.”

“Don’t worry so much.” She pokes my nose with her finger. “Boop! Now, come on. Let’s finish prep.”

“Roger.” We both get to work. 

When we open, only a few people come in, and they’re easy to take care of. I notice Finley reading the magic book in the corner as Landry and I make sure everything is going smoothly. 

After about an hour or so, I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stick up. I whip around as the bell goes off, signaling that a customer has entered. Behind a totally regular customer was the creepy guy, slinking in right after them.

He takes a seat and looks at the menu, hood still up and eyes gazing anywhere but.

I get a cup of coffee and take it to Finley. “That guy is here. I’ll wait his table, so go ahead upstairs.”

“You’re such a peach, Alphonse. Thanks. For the coffee too.” She almost says something else but decides against it and runs upstairs.

I go to the man’s table. “Hello, sir. Have you made a decision yet?”

He startles and looks at me. His eyes narrow slightly at my sight.

“No.”

“Alright. Take as much time as you need.”

I go back to serving other customers, keeping an eye on him. Every time I ask him again, he says no.

“Do you want to flag me down when you’ve decided? So I don’t keep bothering you.” 

He looks about. “I’m waiting for someone.”

“Oh, is that so? What do they look like? I can make sure they get to you. They’re coming here, right?” I say this despite the fact that he’s sitting next to the door.

“They’ll be here sooner or later.” 

“Alright. I’ll leave you to it.” I make my way upstairs, nodding at Landry, who I’m leaving on the first floor. 

Finley is chatting with Hayes over coffee. She waves at me as I approach.

“Hey, kiddo!”

“Hello. That guy says that he’s waiting for someone. He’s still creepy, but it might be true. So, it’s up to you if you want to go back down.”

“I think I will! Thanks for keeping an eye out. You’re my knight in shining armor.” She gets up.

“Hardly. But be careful, I still don’t trust him.”

“I got it! See you!” She bounds down the stairs.

I sigh, noticing Hayes stare at me from the corner of my eye.

“Finley told me you’re looking out for her… that’s really nice of you.” He smiles slightly.

“Oh, not really. I’m sure anyone else would do it. Do more even.” I shake my head.

“I mean, I guess. But you didn’t have to.”

“It wasn’t a hard choice to make. If you ever need help, you can tell me, okay?” I smile.

“Okay… I-“ Hayes is interrupted when a certain voice gets a little too loud.

I look over the railing, and, yep. It’s that guy yelling at Finley. He’s got some balls coming in here just to go off like that. I flash a smile at Hayes before rushing down the stairs.

“You think you’re hot stuff, huh? Think you can manipulate men?” He growls.

“What…?” Finley’s standing still, stiff as a board.

“Did I stutter!? I’m telling you to get your ugly face off Neconeco! We know where you work, and if you keep using some cat to get famous, there’s going to be problems.” He jabbers, forcing Finley up against a wall.

I almost can't keep from laughing. Is he serious? This is what he's worked up over? Is he a child? Never mind, of course, he is. 

“If you continue to speak in such a way, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. If you’ve got a problem, please address it in a calm and civil manner.” I say, crossing my arms.

“This isn’t your problem.” He whips his head around and glares at me.

I sigh. “You’re causing a disturbance, and I’m going to have to ask you to either calm down or leave.”

“Alphonse, it’s okay.” Finley bites out.

I ignore her. “I will ask you again to leave. Please, do not make this more difficult for either of us.”

“Are you threatening me? You wanna fight, right here in the middle of this café? This is what guys like me have to deal with? I show up to express my concern, and she sics her white knight on me! This is what women are really like!?” He tightens his hands into fists.

“I don’t want to hear that from you! You started this!” Finley snarls, stepping forward.

“I started what? You’re the one manipulating guys to get what you want and I’m gonna stop it!” He raises his hand and points at her.

She takes a deep breath. “You’re going to have to leave.”

“Because I have an opinion? You can’t censor me like that!” His voice just keeps getting louder and louder.

I step forward and clap my hands together, causing both to look at me.

“Both of you, stop it. Sir, if you continue to become volatile, things will become harder for you. I don’t want to have to physically remove you.”

“What, the second you hear stuff you don’t like you want to get physical? If you keep threatening me I might have to get physical too.” His eyes widen dangerously.

“Leave him out of this. Get out of here.” Finley clenches her hands so hard I think they’re going to bleed.

“Wait until I write about how you threatened me. I’ll make sure everyone sees it!”

I scoff. I’m tired of him. “Are you a child? Going to cry wolf over a fight you started and lost? Trying to intimidate someone and screaming when you discover that you can’t do anything? What can you do? What worth are the words of a man as useless as you?”

“Why you…!” He winds up for a punch.

A hand lands on his shoulder and stills him. Mason digs her fingers into his shoulder.

“Get out.” She says.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Security. Get out. Or I make you.” She twists her face into a half grimace half grin and her eyes gleam. “Do it. Tell them ‘bout the hellbeast at A Cat’s Paw. Love to hear what they say. They can come see me too ‘n tell me to my face. Got a special greeting for all of you.”

“Y-You’re all horrible!” He stammers, trying to pull away.

“Then get out.”

“I’m going. I’m going! Get your hand off me!” He runs like a bat out of hell, or whatever people say. As he passes me, he glares and holds my gaze.

Mason regards Finley and me, not quite dropping the scary expression. “You two. Kitchen.”

I shrug, walking off. Finley reluctantly follows, still fuming. Mason makes sure the floor is covered before marching after us. She stands in between us. Finley whips out her phone and begins typing.

I raise my hands in surrender. “My mistake, I didn’t think that was actually him. I guess it was.”

She finishes typing and slams her phone in her pocket. “Who knows? Could’ve been that guy, could’ve been one of the other creeps who harass me! Hell, maybe they’ll all come out now!”

“I apologize, Finley. I didn’t think it would turn out this way. I’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

She glares at me. “It’s not your job to do that! I can handle myself, thank you very much!”

“It’s not just about you, Finley. If something like this happens again or continues to happen, it’ll be bad for everyone. You may think that you can handle yourself, but the situation doesn’t just involve you. There are other people who are affected that need to be accounted for.” 

“Are you blaming me?” 

“Of course not. It’s just a matter of fact. There’s no point in aggravating a situation that can be diffused quickly.”

“They don’t have the right to judge me for what I do or to threaten me for it!”

“Actually, they do, Finley. Actually, the threats are harassment and I think they can be charged for that, but that’s beside the point. You shouldn’t let your pride get in the way of what needs to be done. Rising to their challenge won’t solve anything. You state the truth using irrefutable facts and then you get out of there and leave it to the proper authorities.” I look away. “Now, I know I got carried away myself, but it didn’t matter if he was mad at me. At the very least, you should try to preserve your own safety if you’re not concerned with everyone else.”

Finley sputters and hisses like a cat whose tail is getting stepped on. “You haven’t even been here that long! You don’t know me and it is not your job to tell me what to do!”

I take a step back, throwing my hands up and shrugging. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you…? Are you even taking this seriously?”

“Cut it out.” Mason finally steps in. “Cool down, Finley. Take a break upstairs.”

She almost argues, but then slumps her shoulders. “Yeah. Fine.”

“Alphonse, sit.” She points to a chair near the door. 

I sit and Finley leaves for Graves's apartment, slamming both his and the kitchen door. Mason puts her apron back on and starts working again. After a few moments, she hands a mug of tea to me.

“Oh, thank you. I don’t really need it though.” I try to hand it back but she refuses.

“Just drink it.” She takes another mug and goes upstairs.

I sit there and stare at the tea. It’s not the same kind Hayes made me before, but it is floral. I take a sip, then another. It is pretty nice.

Mason comes back and starts making orders again.

“Can I get back to work now?”

“No. Sit.”

“I don’t know what you want me to do that for.”

She eyes my face. “Don’t see anything wrong with what you did back there?”

“No. I don’t have your natural skill with intimidation so I have to use a different way.”

“Acted pretty high and mighty, didn’t ya?” She hums.

I smile. “Ah, yes. It’s a bad habit of mine. I’m sorry. It’s hard to remember that children don’t react well when they get threatened like that. As always, I still have much to learn. That’s also pretty hard to remember. I’ll keep trying, don’t worry.”

“You’re still doing it.”

I flinch. “Oops, you’re right. Still working on self-awareness too.” 

She nods but says nothing else. I sip from my cup until the tea is entirely gone and she finishes an order.

“Take this to table seven, then go talk to her.” I trade my cup for a serving tray.

“Alright.” I go out of the kitchen.

After I give table seven their food and return the tray, Landry approaches me. He looks a little nervous.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you out. Are you okay?"

“Yes. I’m sorry for making you worry.”

“I saw that Mason went up to check on Finley but I’m still a little nervous. Could you…?”

“I was just about to head up there. I’m sorry I haven’t been much help today.” I wave to him.

He catches my arm. “Hey, um… Just remember, none of us will let anything happen to you or Finley. We’re all family. And, when Graves gets back, we should probably tell him what happened.”

“Yeah, right, okay, thanks.” I make my way up the stairs.

When I get up there, I notice her sleeping form on the couch. She must be stress sleeping. I take a seat on one of the other couches and wait. Eventually, her eyes open and fall on me.

"Good morning," I say, despite the evening light flowing in.

“Morning.” She’s frowning as she sits up and stretches.

A sigh escapes my lips. “… I am sorry for talking to you like that. I should let you do things your own way. But, I care, alright? I haven’t been here long, but you and everyone else are so easy to like I forgot I’m still basically a stranger.”

“No, no… I know you care and I’m sorry for saying that. And…” She cracks a smile. “I hope you know that I would never sleep over at a stranger’s house.”

I laugh quietly. “Still… I am concerned if another one comes. Or if that one comes back.”

"I don't want to let him intimidate me out of doing something that I want with this. I'm sick of being told what to do about what I like." She says. "Maybe I'm too stubborn."

“Go on.” I lean forward and rest my chin in my hands.

“When I was a kid, I wasn’t really good at anything. My grades weren’t great, I sucked at sports, I didn’t have a lot of friends. I tried for theater, but I always got the ensemble parts. Never even a speaking role.” She chews on her lip. “I know it sounds silly, but this Jelly Donut thing was an opportunity. I threw it out there, it got really popular, and that made me feel great. This is the first time I’ve found something that made me stand out. But I didn’t think about… not all attention is good attention, y’know? Is this the kind of attention I’m going to get?”

Yes, just like a child. I shouldn’t say that out loud. Instead, I smile as fondly as I can.

"That guy might have been loud, but I can guarantee he's part of a minority. Lots of people really like Jelly Donut. And they like you too and your other videos." I'm just talking out of my ass, but it sounds pretty likely. "And there will always be you under all the Jelly Donut stuff."

“If I gave up… would they move on? If not me, would it be someone else? I don’t like dealing with this but I don’t want to give them what they want, either. I’d rather keep doing what I want to do.”

“It’s good that you have that resolve. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Oh, speaking of which… Before this all went down, I went through a breakthrough!” She stands, suddenly excited.

“Is that so? What about?”

“About the whole magic thing! I think I found my own brand of magic!”

“You’ll have to show me sometime.” I catch the time out of the corner of my eye. “It’s later than I thought.”

“Do you have to get home to Riumu?”

“Yeah. Last time I was late she tried running away. Sorry about that.” I stand up and start to head out.

She follows me down the stairs. All the customers seem to be gone, but Graves is here. He’s talking to Landry and Mason. Probably about what happened today.

I sigh and walk past them to the door. Finley joins their little gathering, but I keep going.

“Oh, hey. Alphonse?” Landry calls after me.

I fake a smile and open the door, looking back at them. “Sorry, guys. I have to get going. My cat’s gonna get freak if I’m late again.”

Landry steps forward but doesn’t stop me. “Oh, alright. See you tomorrow.” 

“Right. See you.” I walk out and onto the street. 

I go through the intersection and make it into the alley that will take me home. I don’t get more than a few steps before a hand grabs me by the collar and drags me to face the creep from before.

“Hey. I’m not finished with you yet.” He slams my back into the side of the nearest building. 

“I’m sure you’re not.” He quickly pulls me forward and shoves me back. My head ricochets off the bricks and I see stars for a moment.

He looks toward the café and smirks. “Looks like your ‘princess’ and ‘security’ are pretty content to watch on the sidelines.”

Of course. None of them can leave without turning into cats. Unless Graves comes out, and I don’t blame him from not wanting to mess with this guy over nothing.

Suddenly, I’m spun around and my face smacks into the brick building. Probably filthy nails twist and pull at my hair. My fingers twitch, but my arms lay still at my sides, useless. My head burns and my vision is swimming. 

This is not a good position to be in.

Through the pain, I shift enough to look back at the guy.

“Not going to ask my side of it?” I bite out.

His eyes remain tiny black slits. “Nope.”

He pulls his hand back and then shoves it forward. “You insulted me, so you gotta pay. Don’t worry, though. Your buddies’ll get similar treatment. You’re just first.”

“…Lovely…” I groan. I think I taste blood in my mouth.

My head is continuously abused until I'm ready to pass out and give in to the concussion I probably have now. That is until I hear the creep's voice over the water in my ears.

“Oh, trying to save your white knight? Pretty useless now, isn’t he?” I wish he would let go of my hair.

I look over at where Finley’s voice is coming from. I can't exactly see straight right now, but I'm trying my best. It looks like she's making some weird pose unless that's just the head trauma talking. Wait, isn't she supposed to be a cat? 

“# BLOCKED.” The weight on my head suddenly becomes heavy and stiff. Her magic hits them like a train.

“# REPORTED.” Another flash of magic hits us. Soon, the siren of a police car blares in my ears and all I see is redblueredblueredblue.

“What’s going on here?” A female voice demands.

“This man is assaulting my friend and that one was harassing us before. Please take him away.” Finley says.

The weight on me is lifted and I feel a pair of hands on me. I try to turn, but my head is pounding and my legs crumple beneath me. I rub my eyes and look at Finley kneeling next to me.

“Easy, there.” She looks really concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m alright, but… why are you a person?”

“Magic.” She wiggles her fingers in my face.

The lights of the police car dim and leave, but soon after, something else comes into view. It’s Graves.

“H-Hi, Graves.”

He kneels and stares into my eye. “We should get you to the hospital.”

“Please don’t. Anything but that. I can’t go to the hospital. I just… Can somebody take me home?” I’d sooner die than go to a hospital.

Graves sighs. “Well… Alright. Finley, please make sure everyone is briefed on the situation. I will take Alphonse home.”

“If you’re sure…” She stands. “Alphonse, take care.”

“I’ll be fine.” She walks away.

Graves helps me up and grips my arms to steady them. “Can you walk? There’s no shame if you cannot.”

“I can do it. Probably.” I don’t even make it a single step before the grounds slides.

“Oh, dear.” His arm wraps around my waist and pulls me up.

“Um, I probably shouldn’t have tried that.” He nods and pulls my arm over his shoulder.

We walk slowly toward my house. It’s pretty awkward, leaning so heavily on my boss and I’m going to stop thinking about it now. Actually, I’m going to stop thinking about anything. My head hurts.

At some point, Graves fishes my keys out of my pocket and lets us both in. He settles me on the couch and sits next to me. I’m having trouble focusing and though my sight is better but my head is pounding.

Riumu joins us, staring at me with a bored expression.

“Where is my food?” She asks.

“I will get your food. Please understand that Alphonse was attacked.” Graves stands and finds her food and pours it into her dish.

“He probably deserved it.” She mutters before shoving her face in her food.

I try to think of something to retort with but It’s so hard to think right now. I hold my head in my hands. I’m glad nothing is bleeding. Unless it is and I just can’t tell.

“You probably have a concussion.” A hand pushes my hair from my eyes.

“…Thanks, yeah.” I try to move back but my brain finds that idea abhorrent.

“I just need to check your eyes to be sure. Look at me, please.” I do so. “I figured out you had heterochromia when you were a cat, by the way. As you know, I am quite familiar with it.”

"I had no idea," I say flatly.

“Well, in fact, I myself also-“

“Graves.”

“Hm?”

“Shut up.” I pinch the bridge of my nose.

He… laughs? I can’t tell. “Yes, well. Let me do this, it might improve your mood.”

“Huh?” He cradles the back of my head and warmth spreads from his fingertips. The pain in my head lessens, but it doesn’t feel any clearer. In fact, now my head just feels really warm and heady.

I put my hand on my forehead. “Are you satisfied? Can I go to bed now?”

“I’m not entirely confident that you’ll be okay, but it would probably would be prudent to let you lay down.” He concedes, helping me up.

I must black at some point on the way because the next thing I know, I’m laying on my bed and Graves is… leaning over me really closely?

“Uh, you alright… boss?” Wow, okay, no. You just made it even more awkward, Al. Good job.

“I’m fine. I’m more concerned about you.”

“I’ll be okay. I mean, whatever you did will help, right?”

“Yes, it will.” He’s still really close. Too close. Close enough that I’m sure he can feel the heat from my blush close.

“Are… Are sure you’re okay?” I lean back, the back of my head pressing into the mattress.

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” Satisfied with whatever he thinks he sees, he backs off. “I should let you get some sleep. I’ll keep checking on you in intervals during the night to make sure you don’t accidentally fall into a coma, alright?”

“Sure, fine, whatever.” I close my eyes, willing him to leave.

And suddenly, there’s a gust of air movement and a warm pressure on my lips. My eyes shoot open and meet Graves’s closed eyelids.

“Mmph!?” I try to push him away, but my arms are weak. Kissing your concussed employee has got to be against some sort of rules, right? 

He allows me to push him and straightens with a chuckle. “Goodnight, Alphonse.”

I stare at his retreating form. Goodnight, my ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Hayes's route!


	7. Chapter 7: Someone Fetch Me A Purr-amedic, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayes route, sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no poet, poetry is not my strong suit.

“-ke up, please. Wake up.” There is a light shining in my face and that is not okay.

“I’m awake!” Shoving my hand onto the light turns it a muffled red.

“I see. That’s good.” Oh no, that’s Graves talking, isn’t it? I do not want to talk to him after he randomly kissed me before.

“Are you satisfied? Can I go back to sleep?” I throw my arm over my eyes.

“Unfortunately, not quite.” There’s a weight on the edge of the bed. “Can you tell me your full name?”

“You don’t even know my full name.”

A chuckle. “Actually, you wrote it on your contract.”

“You bothered to read all that?”

“Of course. Now, your name?”

“How about next time? I think it’s pretty clear I’m lucid. Let me sleep.”

“Oh, alright. But humor me, if you would. How are you feeling?”

“Terrible.” I turn over. “Now, goodnight.”

There’s a sigh. “Goodnight.”

The next thing I know, my shoulders are being shaken. “Wake up.”

I blink my eyes open and shove his hands away. “Why are you shaking me? Stop!”

“You wouldn’t wake up when I spoke to you before. I apologize.” He isn’t shining anything in my eyes this time, but the light from the living room is on.

“It’s fine. Am I good now?”

“Do you remember what I asked you before?”

“Considering you just asked me? Yes, you wanted to know my name.”

“That… Yes, I did. Can you answer?”

“Fine. My name is Alphonse Rapture. Happy?”

“It’s sufficient. I’ll leave you to sleep now.”

“Thank you.” I close my eyes.

“-honse, I’m sorry to wake you again, but this should be the last time.”

“Please, just leave me alone.”

“I’m afraid I cannot. Now, what is your favorite color?”

“Why would you know the answer to that?”

“I don’t. It’s just some basic questions to test your cognition.”

“I think it should be clear by now that I’m fine.”

“…I suppose.”

I sigh. “It’s blue.”

“What shade?”

“Does it matter?”

“You’re right, I apologize. You may go back to sleep.”

“Gladly.”

I fall back asleep only to be woken up by the sun aggravating my headache. I really don’t want to go to work today. Well, I guess there’s nothing for it.

I stand up and only regret it a little. I don’t feel tremendously better, but it’s significant enough. I start getting ready, beginning to undress. I suppose I should be glad that the most Graves did was take off my shoes.

I’ve finished unbuttoning my shirt and am pulling it off my shoulders, my vest already discarded on the bed, when my door opens. And now my boss knows how pale my chest is. Great.

"How are you feeling?" He asks; I don’t think he realizes what’s going on.

“UM. C-Can I get a minute to change? Please?” I pull my shirt up, drawing attention to the area.

“Oh. Yes, I apologize.” At least he seems properly aghast. “I will be in the other room.”

I take more than a minute to get ready. I dress casually, and as I do, I consider everything with a relatively clear head.

So, Graves is still here. I think that means he stayed the night. That… isn’t the best news. To take care of me. Yeah. And, uh, he kissed me. That’s… the worst, actually. I don’t think I can even deal with that. I should ask him why. Probably. Oh, this is a bad idea.

When I open the door, Graves is sitting on the couch, the picture of poise and maturity… Alphonse, shut up.

I sigh and sit next to him. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Alphonse. How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright. I think my head’s a lot better.”

“Ah, yes, your head. It took quite a beating.” He looks at me sideways. “Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m alright. But, I do have a few questions.”

“I expect you are a bit confused. I will answer in any way I can.” 

“Thank you. So, you kept waking me up last night, didn’t you?”

“I did.” He chuckles. “You seemed quite incensed at some points, but I took it as a good sign.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No, it was better than before you fell asleep. You seemed very… er, scrambled. It was worrying.”

I don’t remember any of that. “The first thing I remember is when we got here.”

“That’s… well. It still should be okay.”

“Where did you sleep last night?”

“On the couch. It was quite comfortable. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I should be glad you stayed here. Thank you, by the way.”

“You’re welcome.”

I hang my head and stare at my clasped hands. It’s probably better to just get it over with, right? “So, just one more question.”

“Yes?”

“…Why… did you kiss me?”

There’s a long pause. I know it’s an issue of perception, but it seems to stretch on for way longer than it should.

“… I didn’t.” 

“You didn’t?”

“No.”

“I could’ve swor- I thought you did. Um, last night.”

“I’m sorry… No, that never happened.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.”

“…Right.” Oh, no. I have made a severe error. I think I’m going to put in my two weeks’ notice now. Actually, just fire me now.

“I see… Excuse me.” As I flee to the other room, I catch a glimpse of Graves’s face. It’s got quite the impressive blush swept high on his cheeks.

I don’t stop until I’m safely leaning against the closed door of my room.

His voice is coming from behind the door. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Alphonse. You were… confused.”

“Perhaps not, but...” Where is the issue in my memory? “When… when did I fall asleep?”

“Hmm? It was right after I cast the healing-” He coughs.

“Healing… spell?”

“Ah, yes. That.”

“What.” I guess I did feel something shift, but I thought I was still conscious.

“Well, after I cast it, you collapsed. From relief or exhaustion, I don’t know.”

“I must have started dreaming, then.” I want to smack the back of my head against the door, but I also don’t want to pass out and make another stupid error.

There are a few moments when neither of us says anything. The sun is rising higher and higher. The café should be opening soon. I slide down into a sit, curling my legs underneath me. 

I hear Graves shifting his weight from one foot to another. “Alphonse.”

“…Yes?”

“I would like to check your head, but I can see that you are a little… upset. You have the afternoon shift today, right? I intend to be at the café in the evening. If you would so please, come see me. I would like to make sure you’re alright and check the... thing I did to you.”

I don’t answer. I never want to see Graves ever again. After more time than I think is necessary, I hear his footsteps exit the apartment.

I sit for a long while, staring ahead at the wall across the room. At some point, Riumu tries to get in, but cats can’t open doors, especially when someone is leaning on the door with all their weight. I can tell she wants to say something to me, but she settles for hissing and grumbling.

I know Graves is right, but it’s still really inappropriate. I guess it’s just my pride that’s hurt and also something else. I mean, I’m really, really embarrassed, but um… I don’t know. I sort of wanted it to be true.

No. No. Absolutely not. I am not doing this. I’m supposed to be suspicious of him right now I think, not falling for him, and I can’t even deal with the fact that I’m thinking about this.

I stand up abruptly, only to fall flat on my face due to lightheadedness. My absence from the door is noted by Riumu, who slips in and sits in front of me. I sit up and look at her, who herself is staring at me pointedly.

“What do you want? Food?”

“Well, I was going to laugh at you-“

“Oh, thank you.”

She hisses. “I WAS, but it seems you’re being more serious than I thought you would be.”

“So?”

“So, talk.”

“About what?”

“Your feelings.”

“This isn’t therapy, Riumu. Also, aren’t you supposed to hate me? Am I still hallucinating?” I run my hand over my face.

She scratches my free hand on the floor. “Shut up and do as I say.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“You know what he did for you, right?”

“No.”

“You mean you don’t realize?”

“I was concussed!”

“That’s not an excuse!”

“Yes, it is!”

“Fine. He stayed all night and woke himself up repeatedly to make sure you weren’t dead.”

“Did he say anything to you?”

“No, I hid all night.”

“Oh. Well, I mean, he’s a good boss… or something. I’m not here to question his motives… In this case in particular.”

“So… knowing that. Speak. I could practically hear the cogs in your brain turning. Find a lot of dust up there?”

“Ha ha…” I sit back against the door again. “I suppose… Well, it’s just fleeting infatuation, brought on by a bit of head trauma. I don’t really know him all that well, you know.”

“Fleeting, you say. Never really seen you like that. Not like with-“

“Stop.” Now I’m hissing. “That’s not… That… was different. With them, that was easy, familiar. I can’t trust Graves.”

“Not after last night? Are you sure?”

“No. I mean…” I bring my knees to my chest. “I don’t understand his intentions. However, I don’t have a reason not to. And honestly? The worst he’s done is turned people into cats. At least, that I know of. I guess I’m just being stubborn. So, I can’t say that I trust him but I also can’t say I don’t.”

The cat doesn’t respond for a moment, just watches my face.

“What? You asked.”

“You’re letting yourself get pulled in and then pushing away. Just. Like. Before.” Her voice turns low and quiet and cold. Her gaze follows suit, turning my blood to ice.

“You…” I look at her. Her pupils are slits, staring at me with pure malice.

“You know they would be alive if you’d have just died instead.”

I sigh. “All seriousness all of a sudden? If you were trying to startle me with that guilt trip, try again later.”

I stand, slower this time, and open the door. “Brood in there if you want.”

Before she can protest, I close the door in her face and lock it. Why my bedroom has a lock and key, I do not know and am slightly concerned to know. I didn’t ask.

The time reads ten-thirty. I'm not due into the café until four, so I have plenty of time to nap off the persisting headache and bad decisions.

I can hear Riumu scratching at the door. I ignore her and stretch out on the couch. As I fall asleep, my mind drifts from Graves’s concerned eyes to soft, familiar green eyes.

~*~

“We’re not done here!” They’re blocking the door. They were always bigger than me, and today they’re using it to their advantage. I don’t think I can throw them off balance, this time.

“Well, I am, E---. Step out of my way.”

“No.” I don’t think I’ve ever seen them so mad at me. “Not until you give me a proper answer.”

I scoff. “I’m leaving. And that’s the end of it.”

“Then let me come with you!”

“No. You’re needed here, you know that.”

“So are you!”

“Not as much as you. I’ve already decided.” I tilt my jaw up.

They look at me, eyes full of desperation and something else I don’t want to name.

“…Out of the way, E---.” I say quietly. They reluctantly oblige.

As I step out the door, they catch my elbow. I hear them sniffle behind me.

“I love you.”

I bite my lip. “I know.”

“You… love me too, don’t you?”

“That’s… You know that I can’t.”

“Is it because of them? Because of what they say we are? What they made us to be? They’re gone, Alphonse. The only ones who get to say what we are are you and me.”

I can’t bring myself to look at them. “You’re right. And I say that we can’t be together. That’s it.”

“So, you do love me.”

“I didn’t say that.” I tug my arm away and start off again.

“So, what!?” They yell after me. “Do… Do my feeling mean nothing to you!? Is that it!?”

I keep walking, running away from this.

“Is that…” They never said anything after that. They’re not supposed to be talking.

I turn around. They’re not there.

A hand lands on my shoulder. It’s cold.

“Is that why you let me die?”

I close my eyes. A tear rolls down my cheek.

“Yes. E---. Yes, it is.”

They whisper. “You’re lying.”

I smile. “I am.”

~*~

I wake with a start. I sit up and instantly regret it. My head hurts worse than ever. I feel like my brain is twenty times too big for my head. 

Groaning, I check my phone, scrambling to lower the brightness. Oh boy, I’m an hour late! I’m so glad.

I run out the door, hitting the pavement running, even though I feel every step like a knife stabbing my brain.

When I finally make it to the café, it’s completely void of customers. I can hear things far too clearly, so I know Mason is frying something in a skillet, Landry is helping her, and Reese is shuffling around upstairs. Graves isn’t here yet, so that’s good news. I don’t know where Hayes is, though. He should be here.

I twist around, looking at the various cats, hoping that one of them is Hayes.

As luck would have it, there are two cats snuggling together and one happens to be a little Siamese that only comes around when Hayes has a shift.

“Enjoying yourself, Hayes?” I chuckle at them but stop when it hurts my head.

Cat-Hayes’s eyes shoot open and he shoots into the air, causing the other cat to run off. He backs up and presses his back to the wall.

“A-Alphonse!? How long have you been there?”

I cringe at the volume. “Ouch. Not long, don’t worry.”

“U-Um, I was just… I, Junta was crying and, and, then I just sort of- oh, please don’t make fun of me!”

I crouch down to his level and eye the other cat, Junta. He’s currently staring at us both with wide eyes and Cat-Hayes returns the stare.

“I won’t, Hayes. You were comforting him, that’s very kind of you. I’m just sorry that I disturbed you both.”

“…N-No, it’s okay.”

“Anyway… I’m sorry for being late. Did anything happen?”

“Oh, no. Actually, Graves came by earlier and said not to worry when you came by but to let you know he’ll be back a by closing.”

“Oh, that’s just delightful. Yes, that’s wonderful.” I sigh, sitting back on the floor.

“Um, do you want some tea or coffee? I know your head probably hurts and you seem kind of stressed?” I look up at him and he flinches. “I-If you want… We don’t have to!”

I manage to get a wary smile to grace my features. “Tea would be lovely, thank you.”

“Y-Yeah. Okay. I’ll, um, change back.” He glances around. The dinner “rush” should be coming soon, anyway. 

“Of course.” I turn around. After a moment, I turn back to find Hayes looking at me, as skittish as ever.

“S-So… tea? Or would you like coffee?” He offers.

“Oh. Whichever... Um, got anything for a headache?” I scratch the back of my head for poignancy.

“Sure. I’ll be right back.” He disappears into the back.

I take a seat at a back table and rest my head in my hands. Aside from the sounds in the kitchen, the only thing I can hear is Reese stomping around in Graves’s apartment. I wonder what he’s doing.

“Oh, Alphonse!” Landry comes out of nowhere and stands in front of the table. “I didn’t know you were here! Are you doing okay?”

Going from a soft-spoken Hayes to a worried Landry was like going from a quiet evening at home to a death metal concert. My fingers tighten their hold in my hair.

“Uh, sure. But, could you maybe keep your voice down a little? Please? I’m sorry.” I ask.

“Oh!” His voice drops to a half-whisper. “I’m so sorry. You’re… not doing so well, are you? Graves seemed worried earlier today.”

“Was he now?” I look up at the ceiling.

“Yeah. Need me to get you anything? Some ice? A pillow? You can lay down upstairs if you want. But, Reese is up there sulking.” He also looks up.

“Why is he sulking?”

“I don’t know. He’s been up there since Graves came by.” He looks at me. “Something seemed to be bothering him.”

I listen to the pounding of Reese’s feet on the floor. “Clearly. I think I’m fine here. Hayes is getting us tea.”

“That’s nice of him. I-“ The bell rang and a few people filed into the café.

I stand up. “That seems like a lot of people. I’ll help you out. I’m supposed to be on shift anyway.”

Landry pushes me down. “No, I’ve got this. You should just chill out here.”

“I’m alright.” I protest.

He looks at me nervously. “You really should sit down. Oh, there’s Hayes. Just hang out with Hayes, I’ll be fine. I’ll grab Reese from upstairs.”

Hayes hesitantly approaches us with two cups of tea. I sit back down and gesture Hayes closer. He sits down and Landry bounces from us to the customers to upstairs.

“I-Is everything okay?” He sits down, handing a cup to me.

“I suppose. Landry says he’ll take care of the customers.” I take the cup and sip the tea. 

I gag and almost spit it back up. It’s absolutely terrible. It’s… spicy? And the flavors are clashing really badly.

Hayes watches me cough with a horrified look on his face. “A-Are you okay?”

I press my hand to my chest, taking in stuttering breaths. “Y-Yes. Um, Hayes? What kind of tea is this?”

“Oh… It’s cinnamon tea.” Cinnamon tea? I don’t know if it’s normally this bad, but… Well, at the very least it does seem like it’s helping my head.

“Well, thanks for making it.” I take another sip and try not to gag.

“S-Sure…” He sips his own and I am immensely curious as to why he isn’t bothered.

I watch Hayes carefully. He’s such a worrywart and a bit of a spaz. He’s 22 but still acts like a kid who’s never been outside. He isn’t unlike some of the children I knew before coming to work here.

Well, no matter. I wonder if I can get him to talk over magic or something. It worked for Finley, it might work now. I mean, being a cat doesn’t really leave time to build confidence.

Hayes notices me staring and his face turns deep red. “U-U-U-U-U-Um! I-Is there something on my face?”

“Hm? No. I was just thinking.”

“Oh? About what?”

I grin. “You. Couldn’t you tell?”

He only stutters in response.

“Speaking of… Can I talk to you about something that’s sorta private?”

His voice pitches up a few octaves. “S-Sure!”

Ah, there’s that headache again. “Thanks. Do you want to go somewhere then? How about the basement?”

“Um, I’d rather not! How about Graves’s apartment? It’s private and not scary.” He grins nervously.

He’s afraid of the basement? How cute. I don’t want to increase my chances of running into Graves, but I suppose this is fine. Hopefully.

“Alright. Let’s go, then.” I stand, feeling less lightheaded than this morning, but lightheaded nonetheless.

Hayes watches me stagger. “Do you need help?”

“No. But, I’ll head up ahead of you since it might take me more time, okay?”

“O-Okay. I’ll take the cups to the kitchen.”

I wave at him. “You’re such a dear. Thanks.” 

I wander up the stairs at a leisurely pace. On the way, I pass a certifiably pissed off Reese. When we pass, he shoves me with his shoulder.

“My goodness, Reese. I thought what we had was special.” I fake shock to hide the fact that my headache is trying to melt my brain.

Apparently, the pain is evident in my eyes, because he shifts back and stares at me.

“Are… are you okay?” He asks.

I grin, smacking the rim of his cap. “No. I’m going to go upstairs. See you.”

I leave him behind and make my way to the third floor. Closing the door behind me, I survey the room. It hasn’t exactly changed up here, but I feel something watching me.

I sit on one of the couches and suddenly the thing looking at me becomes clear. A pair of eyes stares at me from the cat tower. Of course, it's Graves's cat. I wave at it in greeting and then retract my hand because I'm waving at a cat.

I place my head in my hands, trying to focus on willing the headache away. I try to imagine the pain dispersing like dandelion puffs. To my surprise, it seems to work and the pain dissipates. 

The door opens and Hayes shuffles in. He stares at the floor and shuts the door, taking as much time as possible.

“Hayes, what’s wrong?” I ask as he sits on another couch.

“I…” He peeks at me from over the top of his glasses. His face flushes.

“Hayes. Seriously. What are you worried about? Did you finally realize that your tea was awful?”

His expression immediately clears. “It what.”

“Uh.” I smile. “I was just trying to get you out of whatever funk that was.”

“Oh…” He finally properly looks up at me. “I, just… tell me what you wanted to say. Please. For my sake. I’m going to worry about it all day if you don’t.”

“Um… That is why I asked you to come up here. To tell you what I wanted to say. You did realize that, right?” I watch his eyes widen.

“T-That’s… You’re right, I’m sorry!” He rubs his arms furiously. “I’ve been worrying about nothing, haven’t I? I’m so sorry!”

I slide over to the other side of the couch so I’m right in front of him. “It’s okay, Hayes. I’m not blaming you. Just calm down, alright?”

“Y-Yeah… Okay…” A sigh escapes his lips and he smiles awkwardly.

“So, you saw what happened to me yesterday, right?”

He cringes. “I did. Are you okay?”

“Of course. But did you notice what happened when Finely stepped outside?”

“Um, she went to help you? I’m sorry… I’m not very good at this.”

“No, it’s alright. I’ll just tell you. When she left the building, she didn’t turn into a cat. She stayed a person.”

His baby blue eyes widen in realization. “You’re right. Is that what this is about?”

“Yes. I think I know why that happened. And it’s the same reason I don’t turn into a cat.” I sit back. It’s a really comfy couch.

“Oh?”

“It’s because of magic.” I wiggle my fingers for emphasis. “The way to break the curse is by learning magic.”

“U-Um, okay? So, what does that mean for me?”

“It means that I’d like to help you break the curse too. If you’ll allow me, I can teach you magic.”

“I, um.” He considers this for a moment. “I guess… What do I have to do?”

“Why don’t you come to my place tonight? I’ll just give you a crash course.”

“O-Oh…! Your place? Are you sure?”

“Yes. Let’s meet up after closing, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll… wait outside for you later, then?”

“Lovely.” I stand up, finally not lightheaded. In fact, I feel much better. “We should probably get back down there.”

“You’re right.” He stands as well, stretching.

I make my way to the door. Before I can reach the knob, it opens and smacks me in the face.

“Alphonse!” Hayes rushes over. 

I place my palm over my eye. “I’m fine. I’m fine.”

He is joined by Graves, who closes the door behind him and approaches me.

“Oh dear! I’m so sorry, Alphonse. I didn’t realize you were here.” Graves reaches out to me, stepping into my space. “Hayes, you may return to work. I will take care of Alphonse.”

“O-Okay…” Hayes reluctantly retreats out, careful to shut the door softly.

I try to follow Hayes, but Graves grabs my arm and stops me. I shake away his hand and take a step back.

I lift my hand and look at Graves’s concerned face through my fingers. I would like nothing more than to leave and pretend I was never here. I knew that if Hayes and I went up here, there was a chance Graves would come back, but I thought we were in the clear.

“I’m okay. It didn’t even hurt, see? So, I can just go, right?” I gently knock my fist against my head.

“Well… I’d still like to check on my-“ He coughs. “…from earlier. Do you remember me saying that before?” 

“Unfortunately.” I shrug. “Are you sure you have to? I feel better.”

“Please.” He takes my arm and guides me to the couch. 

I oblige, sitting down with a huff. I refuse to look at him directly, instead staring down at the table in front of us. There’s this weird crystal sculpture, a funny candle thing, and a book that I never noticed before. Huh. Isn’t that interesting? It looks like there are more books underneath the table in a cabinet that the table turns into.

I probably shouldn’t have ignored Graves, because the next thing I know, his one hand grabs my chin and the other pushes my bangs out of the way. I squeak and pull back immediately. I do so with so much force that my head bounces off the armrest.

I rub the back of my head. “I’m sorry. I’m okay.”

“No, I apologize. I didn’t warn you first.” He reaches out again. “May I?”

“U-Um… You’re just checking my head, right?” I ask.

“Yes. I want to check on…” He waves vaguely at my head. 

Trying to control the growing rush of blood to my face is difficult, but I nod, shifting closer. 

Taking my face in his hands, he examines my eyes for longer than I really think is necessary, before moving on to my forehead and the back of my head. When he seems about done, he sits back but continues to stare at me.

“So?” My hands flutter in front of me, I’m not sure what to do with them.

“Well…” His eyes shift away but then return to meet mine. I look away. “You seem to have healed, but it seems to have been… through no help of mine. Did you do something?”

“Not consciously. All I really did today was sleep.” Sleeping off our totally embarrassing last interaction.

"Hmm. Alphonse, your knack is blood-related, no?" Knack? Like my magic?

“I believe so, yes. Why?” I suddenly take notice of the blood coursing through my veins. It doesn’t feel magical.

“You might have inadvertently used your knack to heal yourself as you slept. However… I’m not sure how exactly you did that.” His stare continues but shifts down to my chest.

“I don’t know either. But it means I’m okay, right? Can I go?” I stand up.

“Ah, actually…”

“I think I’m actually just going to go.” I walk out the door before he can get up and sprint down the steps.

“Alphonse, please wait.” Graves follows me and strides down quickly.

In my haste to escape being under his scrutiny any longer, I almost miss a cat stretched out on the steps. I do see it in time and rush to avoid it, causing me to trip and dive head first into the rest of the stairs.

Or, at least, that’s what should have happened. I did trip, but before I could fall, my arm is grabbed and I’m pulled up and against Graves’s chest.

It’s sort of awkward. Well, I mean, really awkward, but because of the height difference, my head has ended up pushed against my chest and Graves’s chin is resting on it in a way I can’t imagine is comfortable. My one knee is bent awkwardly, my ankle bent and heel ground into the floor. My other leg is straight out in front of me at an angle, the heel steadying me on the floor. 

I squeak and break free from the hold, taking the steps again now two at a time. As I rush out the door, a single thought sticks out of my mind.

Why was his heart beating so fast?

On my way out of the building, I almost trip over another cat on the sidewalk. Oh, wait. That’s Cat-Hayes.

“Alphonse? A-Are you okay?” His ears twitch. 

“No. Absolutely not.” I glance over my shoulder. I don’t see Graves anywhere.

I crouch in front of the Siamese cat. "Now, Hayes. I'm going to run at full speed to get home. You can either run alongside me or I can pick you up." 

He stares at me with saucer-like eyes. “I-I’ll just follow you.”

“Lovely. See you there.” I sprint off toward home, listening to Cat-Hayes scramble behind me.

I slow down once I reach my apartment, turning on my heel to find a wilted cat on the asphalt.

“You kept up. Good job.” I kneel in front of him. “Are you okay?”

“I-I-I’m okay…” He wheezes. “But, why were we running?”

“That’s… I’ll explain in a bit.” I open the door. “Please, come in.”

“Okay.” He sits there for a moment to catch his breath but enters.

I suddenly remember that I left Riumu locked in my room most of the day. Oh, that’s not good.

“Um, Hayes… Why don’t you just wait here? I just have something to take care of.” He nods, flattening out on the couch.

I unlock the bedroom door and quickly slip inside, slamming it behind me. Riumu is perched in the corner of the room, glaring impressively. Directly under her is Graves’s spell book.

“I need that.” Reaching toward the book, she attaches herself to my hand by her claws and teeth.

“Ow.” I grab the book in my other hand and shake off the cat. “Will you take your dinner in here then? I’ll leave the door cracked if you want to come out.”

She yowls in response, curling back up into the corner.

I do as I said I would, leaving room for her to exit if she wished.

“What happened to your hand?” A recovered Cat-Hayes stares at me, fur standing on end.

“Oh, my murderous cat just tried to murder me again. I’ll be fine, though.” I wave my bloodied hand for good measure. “Do you want to try to talk to her?”

“M-Me?” He stares at my hand in horror.

“Well, you’re good at this kind of thing, right? You helped earlier. I mean, you don’t have to. She’ll calm down eventually. Probably.” I smile.

“I’ll give it a try.” He says, going into the other room.

I go to the kitchen to bandage my hand because cat claws and teeth are sharp and painful things. When I reach the couch, I throw the book on the table and order some dinner on my phone. By the time I’m done, Cat-Hayes slinks out of the bedroom.

“Welcome back. I ordered some food.” I pick up the book and begin leafing through it. “I got Chinese. Vegetable.” 

“O-Oh. That’s…”

“I’m sorry. Is that not what you wanted?”

“No…” He smiles, or what I assume is a smile. “Actually, that’s exactly what I wanted.”

I have no idea how I knew that. “That’s great, then!”

“Anyway…” He lowers his voice. “I talked to Riumu and she’s calmed down some, but she’s still sort of mad. I don’t know what’s wrong between you two, but...”

“I see. Thank you. And don’t worry about it.” I’m tempted to pet him, but that’s probably a terrible plan.

“Is that the book? Do you want to start looking at it?”

“If you want. You don’t want to eat first?”

“Oh, sorry. We can do that. I used to read through lunch at school, so I guess I studied like that a lot…”

I never went to school. “I mean, that’s one way to do it. I just think people are happier when they can all eat in a group. At least, that’s just from what I’ve seen, so…”

“That does sound nice… but um, I wasn’t very popular growing up.” He peeks at me bashfully.

Hayes is the quiet, awkward type. I’m not surprised. “That’s… you don’t have to be popular, you know. You’re a nice kid, Hayes, I’m surprised you didn’t have more friends.”

“Um! You think so?” If he could blush, I think he’d be a tomato.

“Sure, I do.” I check my phone. “It’ll still be a bit before the food gets here. Why don’t you tell me more about yourself growing up?”

“I really wasn’t that interesting. I mostly read but I did write a little.”

“What did you write about?”

“Oh, short stories, poems… It’s not worth mentioning.”

“Oh, I don’t know. That seems pretty cool. I tried writing poetry when I was younger, but I sucked, so I stopped. I guess I’m not very good at creating things.”

“I think you could if you tried.” He tries smiling at me.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” I cock my head to the side. “Do you still write?”

“Sometimes. I still like to write poetry. It helps me work out my thoughts.”

“That sounds nice. I like poetry. Can I see sometime?”

“Oh! I don’t know…”

“That’s okay. Then, maybe… Can you help me write some poetry later? Think about it like paying me back for magic lessons.”

He considers the thought for a moment. “I can do that.”

“Lovely. So… got any other hobbies?”

“I like birdwatching.”

“A cat that birdwatches. If you’re not careful, they’ll think you’re hunting them.” I chuckle.

“Not at all. If I’m quiet, they won’t notice me at all. It’s a shame there aren’t many varieties in the city. I did see a beautiful crow the other day. It was about my size and it had really shiny feathers.”

“Silent but deadly, as they say. But it’s good to watch nature. I guess it’s a little harder when you’re a person. I think birds don’t like me.”

“Oh, I don’t know…” His expression and demeanor wilts.

“Hayes?”

“Do you…” He hesitates. “Do you really think you can break the curse?”

“I mean, it worked for me and Finley… I think. So, I’m at least fairly confident.”

“You know… I’d be okay if you didn’t… I mean, it’s fine if the others want to, but…”

“Hayes… that isn’t okay.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“You just said you were okay with being cursed to be a cat even if no one else is.” I deadpan. “I’m pretty sure Graves is the one who cast it, so what if something happens to him? Do you really think you’d be okay as a cat forever?”

“I-“

“Don’t actually answer. Think about it for a minute. The food is here, anyway.” I get the food and set Hayes’s down in front of him on the couch. He eats silently and morosely.

I take to mentally bookmarking parts of the book that would be helpful. At some point, Riumu wanders in and hangs out by my feet. I give her some extra food I bought and she seems appeased by my offering.

“…Um… I’m finished.” I look over and indeed, Cat-Hayes has indeed finished eating.

“Was it good?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Shall we begin?” I gesture to the book.

“Okay.” He sits next to me. He seems less dejected than I thought he would be.

“I guess I’ll start with this.” I unwrap my injured hand and summon some blood from it.

“A-Are you okay?” 

“Yes. It’s my magic.” I make my blood encase my hand in a veil of the liquid. It then began to shimmer and evaporate. The wounds are gone.

Cat-Hayes eyes sparkle. "Wow… Where did the blood go?"

"Oh, it just evaporates. I guess that's the downside of it. Once I use it for something that's not… blood stuff, it evaporates and I'm down the amount that was used. That's just what I can do, though. Finley can do stuff with her words, I think. That's what I figured out anyway." I explain. “This book has some basic stuff in it about magic.”

I put the bookmark on the book and let him read. He seems pretty interested in reading it. I guess his interest in the book is more than whatever he feels about the curse breaking.

At some point, I drift off, the book still open on my lap. 

~*~

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m trying to work out this problem. I’m stuck on the last step. I keep trying to go at it from different angles, but it still doesn’t work.” I gesture the papers covering my desk and the floor.

“Alphonse, I’m concerned about you.” They pick up a few papers off the ground.

“Why?”

“You haven’t slept in three days. All you’ve done is work on this project. You need sleep.”

I wave them away. “Just let me figure this out first. I’ll sleep after. I’m still missing something.”

“Could it be this?” They put a sheet of paper in front of my nose. I reach for it, but they quickly pull it up.

“E---! Give that to me!” I fall from my chair and reach for the paper. They shove it above their head.

“Not until you sleep. Come here.” They throw the paper over their shoulder and pick me up.

“Put me down.” I’m not really struggling, because I am tired.

“Nope.” My back meets the bed as I’m dropped onto it.

“Fine, then.” I pull them down onto the bed and roll over on top of them. They try to speak, but I shush them.

“I just need my pillow. Don’t fuss, we used to do this when we were kids, remember?”

“I mean, that was a long time ago.”

“Doesn’t matter. If you don’t like it, you shouldn’t have made me go to bed.” Their heart starts beating faster as I snuggle up to their chest.

“…Hey, Al?”

“What? I’m not that heavy.”

“You’re not, but that’s not what I was going to say.”

“Then, what is it?”

“You know… it’s okay.”

“You’re going to have to specify what you’re talking about quickly, or I’m going to fall asleep.” I feel a hand start to run through my hair. “Well, that’s not going to help.”

“It’s okay that you like him.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I said ‘It’s-“

“I heard what you said, E---. I can’t believe this. I’m going to sleep now.”

“You’re already asleep.”

“You care too much about details. Goodnight.”

“It’s morning.”

“It is?”

“Yes.”

“I have to get up, then?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I guess you don’t have to.”

“I should, though.”

“Whatever you want.”

“You’re very boring in my dreams. Even more so than out of them.”

“I’ll try harder next time.”

“I’m sure you will, E---.”

~*~

Maybe I should have stayed in the dream. At least there I was comfortable. Waking up on the couch with a crick in my neck is really not that pleasant.

The book is still open on my lap, but it looks like the page has been turned multiple times. Hayes must have turned the pages after I fell asleep and kept reading.

I don’t see Cat-Hayes here anymore, though. Unless… wait. Unless the cat hanging from the tree branch for dear life is in fact Cat-Hayes.

“Oh, dear.” I go to the open window and look at the Siamese. “Do you need some help?”

He stares at me with wide, terrified eyes. “I… I… Y-Yes! P-Please! I’m stuck!”

“I see that.” I reach out to the tense cat and snatch him up by the scruff. His claws dig into my arm and for a moment, he just clings there. After his grip begins to loosen, I place him on the couch and he burrows into the cushions.

“Hayes, are you alright? You’re safe now.” I sit next to him.

“…If you’re going to make fun of me, just do it.” He mumbles, refusing to look at me.

“Do you want me to? Would that make you feel better?” I think about it for a moment. “Why would I make fun of you, though?”

“Because it’s ridiculous. Some idiot who turns into a cat gets stuck in a tree he put himself in because he’s afraid of heights, just like he’s afraid of everything else.”

“That’s not a very nice way to talk about yourself, Hayes. I mean, you probably should’ve woken me up instead of jumping out the window, but that’s beside the point. You say you’re afraid of everything? I’m not surprised. Pardon me for speaking frankly, but you know this only came about because you were a cat. You’re still afraid of things because when you get scared, you turn into a cat and hide. Do you see the issue?”

He cowers in a ball but says nothing. I sigh, standing up and going to close the window. Hayes hasn’t moved, so I feed Riumu in the other room. Since I’m already there, I shower and change my clothes. I also wrap my arm from where Hayes dug his claws in. When I return to the couch, Cat-Hayes has unfurled but still won’t look at me.

I sit down next to him quietly. “Hayes?”

“…You’re right. I know you’re right. But… I can’t. I just can’t.” He starts shaking.

“And that’s okay. It’s a process, to be sure…” I sit back. “We should go to the café.”

He looks up at me with large, bleary eyes. “I…”

"Hayes. It's okay. Awareness is good. I'm not mad if that's what's your wondering about." I stand. "Shall we go?" 

He straightens. “I… Alright.”

“Great.” I open the door and we head out. 

“Um… it might be faster, you know…” He stammers and looks at his paws.

I chuckle. “If I carry you? Come here.”

I toss him up on my shoulders and he laughs a little. “Your hair is still damp. It’s ticklish.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” I start walking. “So, why were you out on that tree branch? Trying to leave? How did you open the window?”

“Riumu helped me. I just felt bad… for imposing. I wanted to get an early start at the café. I was going to make breakfast, or coffee, or… something. I-I just wanted to thank you… for everything… And I just imposed more. I’m sorry.” His fur tickles my neck.

“Don’t apologize, Hayes. It’s okay.”

“Can I… May I still make you something? I want to. I can be selfish too.”

“I have no doubt, Hayes. Most people are and the ones who aren’t are lying. But sure, do as you want. I appreciate it.” My pace slows as the café comes into view.

“I can walk the rest of the way.” I nod and put him down. I continue forward until I feel a hand touch my shoulder. When I turn around, Hayes meets my gaze briefly before looking down.

“It seems that we’re a bit early…” I look back at him. “Will you teach me to write poetry?”

“I-I mean…” He considers this a moment but then he smiles. “Sure. Will you continue to help me learn magic?”

“Of course.” I smile.

“Okay. I’m going to go make something for us. You can take a seat.” He retreats to the kitchen.

I take the same seat as yesterday, snagging a couple of pens and some paper on the way. When I sit down, it hits me. I totally ran from my problems yesterday. I blocked it out to deal with Hayes but now it’s coming back at full force. I almost fell down the stairs running from my boss that I might have a- No. I refuse this line of thinking. 

Wait… That’s what my dream was about, wasn’t it? That it’s okay for me to like- Nope. I still don’t know him that well, but now I can’t use head trauma as an excuse. This is not an okay situation to be in. This is completely unacceptable.

“A-Alphonse, are you okay?” Hayes arrives with a tray.

“Oh, yes. I’m just fine.” He sits down, setting the tray between us. “Hayes, my child, I fear we may have more similarities than I previously thought.”

“Huh?” His face is dumbfounded.

I smile. “Don’t worry about it. Thanks for the… cappuccino?”

He returns the smile awkwardly. “You’re welcome.” 

“So, which should we start first? Magic or poetry?”

“I… Whichever you want, Alphonse.” He sips his drink.

“How about poetry? It actually might help with the other.” I look at him sideways. “And Hayes?”

“Yes?”

“You can call me Al, if you want. Most of my friends do.”

He blushes. “O-Okay… Al.”

“Can I call you that too?” Finley comes out of nowhere and pulls herself up to the conversation.

“Sure.”

“So, what’re you guys doing? If it’s not important, can I steal Al for a minute?” Finley winks at me.

Mason pops her head out of the kitchen. “Finley, come help with prep.”

“Aww.” She whines but leaves the table.

“I’m sorry, where were we?”

“Um… poetry?”

“Ah, yes. So…?”

“So… I guess to start… How about a topic? What do you want to write about?”

“I don’t know. What do you write about, usually?”

“Me? I, um… I write about how I’m feeling, mostly. You can do that, but you don’t have to.” He fiddles with something on his sweater.

“I suppose that’s as good a topic as any. Now, what?” I think for a moment. “I remember a poem I read a while ago… I liked it. I want to do something like that.”

“What was the poem?”

“Daffodils of yellow give way to gillyflowers  
Bearing the sweet scent of beauteous airs  
Camellias cast from Heaven  
Pray befall upon goldenrod  
Fearful of the tansy  
The plight of the snowy jasmine”

Hayes just stares at me. “U-Um…”

“What? What’s wrong?” I have no idea what he’s thinking about.

“I mean… there’s a lot of plant symbolism…” He looks up. “I have a book on that. It’s in Graves’s apartment. I’ll go get it.”

“Okay. I have no idea what flowers mean.” He stands up and goes to get it.

“…Hey, Al, I snuck away from Mason.” Finley pops up, whispering. “Can I talk to you now?”

“Mason will kill you, you know. But, sure.” I gesture to a chair.

She sits and leans in. “So… I haven’t turned into a cat since the other day ‘cause I figured out the magic thing. I’m actually a little worried. What about Jelly Donut? Can you help me?”

I hadn’t thought of that. “Oh. I’m not good enough for that. You saw how I was before and I haven’t gotten much better. You should probably talk to Graves about it. I’m sure he can help you.”

“I don’t think he’s here right now, but I’ll try later.” She says.

“Um, Finley? Why are you talking so quietly? It’s not like anybody’s sleeping, right?” Right? I wonder if Reese is napping somewhere.

“Well, I heard somewhere that you should talk quietly around people with concussions.” She frowns.

“I mean, I’m not concussed anymore, I don’t think.” I rub the back of my head.

“What do you mean? It’s only been, like, a day!”

“Oh. Graves helped me.” I point up toward the ceiling. “I’m fine now.”

“Oh… That’s great! Graves… was really worried.”

“What do you mean?”

“When those guys were beating you up! But, it wasn’t like he could go out there without getting hurt too.” Her stare hardens. “Why didn’t you fight back? I’m sure you could have done something.”

"It probably would have made it worse because it would have made them angrier," I reply.

“What about your magic? You could’ve used your blood, right?”

"Finley, you know I don't have a lot of control over my powers. I might have accidentally drained myself entirely! I was already at a deficit from when I showed you magic before.” I look at her. “I guess I didn’t really feel a need to fight.”

“They could’ve crushed your head!” She cries.

“They could have, yes. But, then, that would have been murder. Murder over what? A slight? It may cause a stir. Then, they wouldn’t bother you anymore, right?” I say.

“That’s…” She seems to be at a loss. “That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard! Your life isn’t worth that! That’s an awful way to think!”

"Is it?" I pick up the tray with half-empty cappuccinos. "I should take this to the kitchen."

“Huh, wait!” I ignore her and run to the kitchen.

“Good morning, Mason. I’m just gonna wash these.” She doesn’t respond, so I get to work. 

I wonder what’s taking Hayes so long. Did he forget where he put it? I don’t think Graves is the type to spontaneously remodel, but what do I know?

“…You gonna wash ‘em out of existence?" Mason glances up at me.

“Ah, no. I’m sorry.” I quickly dry the mugs and scuttle out.

Landry meets me when I get out onto the floor.

“Hey, Alphonse! What’s up?” He greets warmly.

“The ceiling?” I smile. “Where is everyone?”

“I don’t know where Hayes went, but Finley went up to Graves’s apartment.” Oh, that doesn't sound great for me.

“Oh. I guess it’s up to us to prep, then?”

“Looks like it.” He rolls up his sleeves. “Let’s get to it!”

After that, the day passes peacefully. Reese comes in, looking bed0headed as usual and Finley reappears at some point, looking much more chipper. Hayes doesn’t appear, though. He’s been up there a while. I can’t just go up there, though. Just in case Graves is crawling around, I keep myself busy on the floor.

Eventually, I get a break, so I take it in the corner by a cat tree. I start to write a poem for Hayes, but it’s pretty bad, so I discard it. 

“Excuse me? You work here, right?” A woman comes up to me, nervously.

“Ah, yes. Can I help you?” I start to get up, but she stops me.

“I was just wondering if I could adopt a cat.”

“Have you checked the back wall? The cats up for adoption are posted there. If you’re still interested I’d have to get the owner, is that okay?”

“Um, are there any cats for adoption not on the wall?” She looks around awkwardly.

I raise my brow. “Not that I know of. Did you have one in mind?”

She smiles and points to the cat tree next to me. “Um… that little Siamese right there.”

There aren't any Siamese cats here. Except… I look over. A pair of wide teal eyes stares back at me.

I turn back to the woman and smile. “I’m sorry. That little one belongs to one of the other employees here. If you need anything else, I’d be happy to help you.”

She seems really disappointed. “No, that’s okay.”

I look back to Cat-Hayes, who looks slightly less terrified.

“Hey, Hayes. Are you okay?” He nods and picks up something from underneath him. “What is that?”

He pushes the object out of the cat tree and I rush to catch it. It’s a pocket size book on the meaning of flowers. Wedged in the cover is a piece of folded paper.

Before I can thank him, he runs upstairs. I follow the movement and then I notice a very particular pair of black shoes. I don't even have to lift my eyes to figure out who it is. I tilt my head down so I can look at him through my bangs.

Graves’s gaze is on the ground behind him. It’s probably pointed at Hayes. But, then, he looks at me. I want to flinch away, but I pretend to look at the book Hayes gave me. I can’t read his expression, though.

The paper drops from the book and I bend over to pick it up. When I straighten, he’s turned around to talk to a now human Hayes.

I don’t have the energy to deal with whatever they’re doing right now. I turn my attention to the paper in my hand. I unfold it, looking at the small, neat handwriting there.

“I’m glad I met you in the café  
Blustering in like a wandering stray  
I couldn’t do much but gawk, wide-eyed,  
At the way you challenge fate in stride  
A path I can’t follow, to my dismay

Through camaraderie day-to-day  
My heart’s moved in a particular way  
The sentiment could not be denied  
I’m glad I met you in the café

Though my fears don’t easily allay  
I move ever forward toward the day  
When uncertainty can be brushed aside  
And my feelings I may at last confide  
‘Til then, I cannot do more than just say:  
‘I’m glad I met you in the café’”

I blink and reread the poem. Several times. Uh, I think this poem was written for someone else. It’s really nice, though. The sentiment is sweet, but I don’t know.

I look at it again. Maybe this can help me write a poem. I’ll just use it as a reference since Hayes is avoiding me and clearly not in the mood to actually teach me anything. I guess examples are as good a teaching method as any.

Speaking of that, I haven’t really taught him anything either, not that I really could. I wonder if that’s what Finley was doing. Or she was looking for Graves. Or both.

“Uh, Alphonse?” Landry sneaks up to me.

“Something the matter, Landry?”

“I know you’re on break, but I can’t find anybody else and this party is pretty big. Can you give me a hand?” He stares nervously at a large group of young people standing near the entrance.

“Of course. Let’s go.” I stand, shoving the book and paper in my pocket and ignoring the people upstairs.

The two of us head off to work, tag teaming the group for efficiency. When they order, Landry heads off to put it into Mason while I go upstairs. Thankfully, Graves has left and Hayes is lingering there with Finley. They’re speaking in hushed voices, so I clear my throat to get attention.

“Oh, Al! When did you get here?” Finley looks pleased but Hayes looks horrified.

“Just a bit ago. There’s an order for six cappuccinos, an americano, and a flat white.” I say.

“A-Ah, sure… Coming right… coming right up!” Hayes hurries to fill the order.

“So, Al…” Finley drawls. “How are you?”

“Me? I’m alright. This is as busy as we’ve been all day.”

“Right. This cut into your break, huh?” She winks. “I’ll take over for you once this table leaves. It’s an apology.”

“Oh, thanks.” I scratch the back of my head. “Did… you talk to Graves?”

“I didn’t really get a chance, no. He was busy talking to Hayes.” She smiles. “Speaking of…”

“Hmm?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I must say that-“

“Here’s the order!” Hayes announces a little too loudly.

I can’t help but laugh. “Thanks, Hayes.”

He blushes and hands me the tray. As our hands meet, he sticks a paper in between my fingers. I nod in acknowledgement and depart.

After I hand off the drinks, I retreat to a corner to read the note.

“To you, who I met in the café  
We stand at the cusp of revolution  
Please meet me towards the end of day  
So that we may find a solution  
To our feelings’ evolution”

I still feel like these poems are aimed at someone else. Well, whatever. He’s asking me to stay behind today? Riumu won’t be happy, but whatever. What else is new?

True to her word, as soon as the group ships off, Finley takes over and gives me a break. I resume my previous seat and compose my thoughts. Once satisfied, I start writing.

By the time I’ve finished writing and revising, the sun is starting to set. The place has cleared out and even clean up seems done.

I get up and Landry intercepts me before I can get anywhere. “Alphonse! I gotta head out early today, so can you finish up for me?”

I have no idea what he could be up to as a cat, but whatever. “Of course. Have a safe trip home.”

Landry is gone without so much as an acknowledgement and before I can get anywhere, Finley is yelling at me from above.

“I’ll be upstairs for a bit, okay? Don’t wait up, okay? I’ll leave out the back.” She waves, taking off.

I stand in the middle of the café, completely alone. I put my hand on my hips and look around. I hear someone mumbling and look up. It’s Hayes.

“Uh, Hayes? I’m gonna finish locking up for the night. You should probably clear out if you’re ready.”

That jolts him out of his daydream and he jumps. “W-Wait! Don’t leave yet! Just, um… stay down there! I’ll be there in a minute. Can, uh, would you sit down, please?”

I sit down, lounging on a couch. All of a sudden, the lights dim and Hayes starts walking down the stairs, trying to look as gallant as possible, it seems.

“I… I’ve realized I can no longer hide  
The certain way my heart just grows and grows  
I hope you can accept this verse with pride  
My sentiment expressed in light and prose…”

He starts glowing and I sneeze. There seems to be quite a bit of magic in the air.

“Thinking on our bond with some reflection  
I’ll finally permit our lives resume  
I’ve refined my poem into perfection  
It’s time for me to let my feelings bloom…”

I sneeze again as petals start swirling in the air. Hayes is giving off even more magic. He keeps waltzing down the stairs. I can still see a tremble in his feet.

“Confessions often make us feel confused  
If I may please hold your attention rapt  
Forgive me if this trick is overused  
Without poetry I find my feelings trapped—oh, heck.”

He stops and the air turns sour. The light and the petals fade, evaporating like water. The hair on the back of my neck sticks up.

“Wait. That’s not the right amount of syllables. That’s not iambic pentameter. Is any of this in correct iambic pentameter? Oh, crap, hold on. Please.”

My nose is burning from the magic and Hayes is starting to cast another spell. His arms are starting to turn gray and static-y. I don’t think he knows he’s doing it.

“Hayes, your arm…” I point and he follows my finger.

“W-What? My arm feels weird… A-Al, help me!” He staggers toward me and I meet him in the middle.

I gather up some of my own magic. “So, what’s happening exactly?”

“I don’t know! I messed up the poem! I messed up the spell! Everything is going wrong! It’s my fault! It’s all my fault!” His breathing picks up.

I consider my options. This magic of his is going to static himself out of existence. It seems to be purely based on his emotions. If I can get him to calm down, everything should be okay.

“Alright, Hayes. Forgive me if this permanently damages you or whatever. I’m not a practiced magic user. Also, it’s pretty gross.” I’m not sure he hears me, but the warning is there.

I pull out my pocket knife and cut my palm. As the blood pours out, I direct it toward Hayes with the purpose of calming him.

It starts to work. The static dissipates, but so does all the emotion on his face. His posture slumps and the glimmer in his eyes fades.

I think I just broke Hayes. That’s… bad. Very bad. Maybe better than what he was doing, but…

“Uh, Hayes? Are you okay?” He doesn’t answer. Just stares blankly. “Hayes?”

I can fix this. Definitely! I just need to cast another spell. Right. Like a reversal spell but not so powerful that it makes him freak again. Just… like that.

“Hayes…?” I cast the spell and light starts reflecting off his eyes again.

“Uh… Alphonse? What happened?” He gazes at his arms, confused.

“I tried to calm you down but I screwed it up. My magic isn’t very good. I’m sorry. I’ll keep trying. If you feel weird later, it’s probably my fault. So…” I scratch the back of my head.

“But you fixed it?” He gestures to his arms.

“In a way. I guess. It’s more like I broke it more and then tried to fix it.” I stare at him. “Back to the matter at hand, what were you doing?”

“I… Please, just forget about it. Okay? It was… nothing.” He stares at the floor.

“My dear Hayes, you did not just almost die and make me give up a pint of blood for ‘nothing.’ Please, without any magic or poetry, just… Tell me, please.”

“I…” His cheeks heat up. “I like you! You’re so charming and confident and smart… I mean, I have such a hard time making friends and being comfortable, but you always seem so calm and collected. And you always seem willing to help…”

“Hayes, I’m afraid… Are… Are you sure you’re talking about me?”

“Y-Yes?”

“I… believe that your perception of me is a bit… skewed. But, your opinions are your own, I guess.” I sigh. “I… I’m sorry. I’ll accept your feelings, of course. I appreciate that you… have feelings for me. But… I can’t… I’m afraid I… don’t feel the same way.” He looks like I just murdered his family. “Hayes, I… You’re great! Really! I just don’t see you like that! You’ll find someone, I’m sure of it.”

“…I… I get it. I’m sorry for wasting your time.” Tears start to well up in his eyes.

“You didn’t waste my time, Hayes. It would have been terrible if you just kept that down. Feelings are hard. Really hard. I get it. Just use this experience to help you grow. And please realize that I am in no way qualified to give advice because I’m almost as clueless as you are, okay?” I wave my hands in front of his face.

Seeing my frazzled expression seems to calm him a bit. A lot. In fact, he laughs a bit. A nervous, sad laugh.

“Uh, Hayes? Are you okay?”

“I…” He considers this. “I will be. I think… I might take tomorrow off.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. Go home. Make sure you drink some water. Crying can dehydrate you. I think.” 

“Okay…” He picks himself off and I can tell he’s still sad but…

“I’ll see you later, then. Goodnight, Hayes.” I wave at him.

“Goodnight… Al.” He walks away, leaving the building. After he gets a certain distance, he turns around, looking mortified.

“What?” I raise my hands because I know he can’t hear me. He mimes something out, and I finally figure it out. He’s not turning into a cat.

I give a hesitant thumbs-up and a shaky smile. He shrugs, but still looks freaked out. I wiggle my fingers. Magic. He seems to get it and rushes off in the direction I assume is his house.

I sigh, making sure everything is all stable in the café before heading out myself, locking up and shoving my hands in my pockets. I feel like something is missing, but whatever. I don’t even know how to start to deal with this.

\---

Graves wasn’t going to check on the café, but something was making his nose itch. He walked down the stairs and it hit him. It was like a magical bomb went off. Only the residue lingered, but it was a nasty piece of work.

Walking down to the first floor, he noticed a piece of paper on the ground. He wasn’t going to read it, but he noticed that his name was scribbled on the front. He unfolded it and examined its contents.

“I am a lilac  
A royal mix of currant and the sea  
The carnation is my friend  
Their snowy petals reach to the sun  
As I flee to the shade

I am a chrysanthemum  
As pure and true as glass  
I wish the lilac wasn’t lying  
They might get along with the tulip  
If they didn’t lie

I am a gardenia  
I wish the sweet pea would visit  
I wish the sorrel liked me more  
I wish Queen Anne would accept me  
I would like the scarlet salvia to come calling

I am a heliotrope  
The white clover thinks of me  
The yarrow stays with me  
I think I shall accept  
The red rose’s love” 

He refolded the paper and put it in his pocket. He would have to ask Hayes for his book on the language of flowers tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Not someone else's route, thankfully. We'll get to them all eventually, though.


	8. Chapter 8: A Nice Paws for Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter to segway us from something to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope to be on a more regular schedule from this point on.

My eyes open and two thoughts flit into my mind. One is that it’s a holiday, so the café isn’t open. The second is that Hayes choosing to take today off was really pointless. Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter so long as I don’t go to the café.

That idea is short lived when my phone starts ringing. I reach out, accidentally jolting Riumu off the nightstand and nearly getting my hand torn off.

“…Hello?”

“Hey, Alphonse. How are you?” Landry asks softly.

I cough, something tingling my throat. “I’m fine. What did you need?” I look at the clock on the wall. It’s not even 9 yet.

“I was just wondering if you were planning on coming in today. I know the café isn’t open, but everybody usually still comes in because of the cat thing… you know…”

“Oh. I suppose I can do that if everybody is gonna be there. Is everyone there, then?”

“Everyone but Graves, but I’m sure he’ll come in later.” Landry’s voice drops to a half-whisper. “I don’t know what happened between you and Hayes, but he said to tell you that it’s okay if you come in.”

“T-Thank you. I’m still in bed, but I’ll be there soon. See you.”

“Right, see you soon!” He hangs up. 

I put my phone away and stand, stretching. Riumu watches me quietly in the corner. I put her food down in the kitchen and change clothes for the day. She’s started eating by the time I leave the apartment.

On my way to the café, I see that the way that I usually take is blocked. A police car is planted in front of the alleyway, and an officer is speaking to some people by… that trash can I shot my magic at. Woops.

I scoot along, trying not to catch the eye of the homeowner; but instead, I catch the eye of a blond young lady standing off to the side. She glares at me and a shiver goes down my spine. She reaches down and pushes the punctured trash can with the heel of her hand, staring at me all the while. I rush away as quickly as I can, but I can still feel her eyes burning into the back of my head.

I sprint to the café, almost running straight into the glass door. Landry opens the door for me and lets me catch my breath.

“Woah, are you okay?” He asks, hands hovering in front of me.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Definitely not running away from possibly illegal activity, nope.

“If you’re sure… I’m glad you’re here! I’ll just be doing some handiwork, so ask if you need anything, okay?”

“Sure. Thanks.” Landry walks off, and I turn to survey the area. Finley is on the second floor fiddling with something. Hayes and Mason are nowhere to be seen, but I'm sure they're somewhere. Reese stares at me from over what seems to be a sketch pad. 

“Hey, Reese. What’re you up to?” I wander over to him.

“Nothing.” He said, moving to hide his work.

“A-Alright? I mean, those are some pretty nice sketches. I like them.” I sit down.

He slams the sketch pad face down on the table. “What? How did you see those? It’s none of your business that I draw clothes!”

I start laughing, covering my mouth with my hand.

“Hey! What’s so funny?” He glares, face turning red from anger or embarrassment.

“I-It’s just that…” I take a moment to compose myself as he huffs and puffs. “I didn’t actually see what you drew.”

“What.”

“Sorry about that.” My laughter finally dies down. “So, you like drawing clothes? Do you design your own?”

He scrambles to his feet, bringing the sketchpad up to his chest. "That is none of your business!"

“So, it isn’t. You don’t have to leave, you know.” I say, shifting my chin to my palm.

“I need to check on the cats. Even if the café isn’t open, we still need to take care of them, you know?” He stalks off. “Someone has to be responsible around here.”

On paper, Reese and I should get along quite well, but apparently, we don’t. I feel like we’ll still get along eventually, but he’d probably scream if I told him that. But, really, I feel like there’s something there. Or maybe I’m just crazy. He always seems to be mad about something. 

Landry crosses the room, and I flag him down. “Hey, Landry, I’ve got a question.”

“What’s up?” He asks, taking the seat Reese previously occupied.

“I know I haven’t been here that long, but has Reese been extra angry lately? Or…” A thought comes to me. “He just doesn’t like me, does he?” I shoot a look toward the boy, now on the other end of the room.

“What? I’m sure that isn’t true! He just takes a bit to warm up.” Landry exclaims.

I clear my throat, once and twice. “I’m afraid that he’s so frigid, he’s about to circle back to being warm. Don’t you think?” I tap my finger on my chin.

“Don’t say that, Alphonse.” Landry sighs. “I know Reese, and he-“

The door to the kitchen opens and Graves himself waltzes in, all pomp and dramatics. I curl into myself a bit as his gaze lands directly at the table both Landry and I sit at. Oh, why am I such a failure that I can’t look my boss in the eye because of something that’s my fault.

His gaze shifts. “Landry, your handiwork is as good as ever.” He says, pleasantly.

Landry starts. “Oh! But, I haven’t finished…”

“Have you ever given me reason to doubt? I know you’ll do a stellar job. We can discuss future designs soon.” Graves says, smiling.

He turns around to Reese, speaking quickly. “Reese. All is well? Keep up the good work.” 

Reese instantly puffs up and starts preening. “Of course! Nothing gets past me.”

Graves is smiling, but it looks different from the smile he gave Landry. He doesn’t linger on this, however, and instead turns to Hayes, who is now lingering on the stairs. His other smile returns.

“Hayes! My sweet Hayes… Can I trouble you for some of your exquisite coffee?” He asks.

“I’d be happy to…” Hayes says, sparing me a glance before going to retrieve a cup.

When he returns, Graves gratefully takes the cup. “You are a treasure, as always. I hope you’ve been keeping well.”

“O-Oh, well…” He only almost magic-ed himself out of existence and got rejected by a crush that may or may not have accidentally magic-ed him back. Yikes.

“One more thing, though. Might I trouble you for your encyclopedia on the meaning of flora?”

Hayes considers this for a moment, then looks directly at me. “I-I lent it to Alphonse yesterday.”

He did? All eyes go to me as I pat myself down. From underneath my veil of hair, I see that while everyone else was watching me in a general way, Reese isn’t looking at me at all and Graves is watching my hands intently. Or I’m just reading too far into it. “I, uh, must have left it back at my apartment. Sorry. I can go get it if you want.’

“No, no, no. If you just bring it tomorrow, that would be fine. Thank you.” Graves says. My face is a little flush, and I hide my face in my hands.

Apparently, very intuitively sensing my awkwardness, Graves tips his head up. “Finley!”

“Present!” She looks over the railing at him. 

“Your videos have been keeping me busy. We hit a whole new attendance record the other day. And six adoptions in two days! The home inspections never end.” Oh, boy, I screwed that up too, didn’t I?

The look on Finley’s face says it all. “About that… Can I talk to you about that later?”

“Oh. Yes, of course.” He looks around again. “Where’s Mason? I wanted to see her today too.”

“She hasn’t been showing up as much on days off lately. Maybe she’s found a comfy gig at an old cat lady’s or something.” Finley whines.

Mason materializes out of nowhere. “Haven’t been to your place in ages, though.”

Finley nearly throws herself off the balcony. “When did you get here!? You startled me!”

“Ah, Mason! I’m so glad you’re here. It wouldn’t be the same if you didn’t join us.” Graves throws his arms up. “As much as I adore your cooking, today I’d rather give you respite.”

Mason scoffs. “Think I’m gonna cook on my day off? Hah.”

“Of course not. That is why I will take the pleasure of providing you, my dear employees, with dinner today.” Graves makes a sweeping motion with his arm. “But first, an announcement.”

He goes into the kitchen and returns with a garment bag. Most people look away, but Reese stares at me.

“Graves! That looks perfect for our newest edition! Especially considering he skipped out on the first one.”

Graves looks aghast. “Is that true?”

“Oh, wow! Graves, let me get that book for you.” I stand quickly, but Reese rushes to block the door.

When I turn around, the garment bag has fallen away to reveal… the culmination of all clothing sins in one swath of fabric.

“What. Is. That. Thing.” I gasp, covering my poor heart.

“No appreciation for your new uniforms. And to think, I had it made in your size.” He pouts.

I start laughing hysterically. “P-P-Please, tell me you’re joking! WHY WOULD YOU KNOW MY SIZE???”

“Guys, let’s leave Alphonse alone, maybe.” Landry takes a step closer.

“So, he doesn’t shatter the glass?” Reese sticks his pinky finger into his ear.

I clear my throat repeatedly. “I… um, sorry. But, please don’t make me wear that. Please, that is a crime.”

“I’m hurt. I went through such trouble to have it made.” Graves says, but he’s smiling, clearly amused.

“What? Check with us before you waste your time like that!” Reese gripes.

“’’Tis easier to beg forgiveness than ask permission,’ as they say.” Graves chuckles.

“You knew we wouldn’t agree to it! Unless you can get Alphonse into it.” Reese says, moving away from the door.

“I’d rather not.” I wheeze. “Please, I’m sorry for forgetting that book even though there was no way I could have known that you wanted it, I’m so sorry.”

Everyone stares at me until Graves puts the outfit back in the bag and sets it on the nearest table. “Well… I’ll leave this here in case you all come to reason. You can admire it at your leisure. I’ll be off for one last errand, but trust when I return you’ll all be treated to a wonderful meal. Until then, farewell.” He takes a step and stops, looking up. “Oh, and I will also confer with you, Finley, at that time.”

And with a flourish, he’s gone through the kitchen. I faintly hear the back door close, and everyone else sort of disperses.

Finally relaxing for a moment, I curl up on the floor and let the cats sniff and climb over me. I wonder if I should get the book, but I belatedly decide that I don’t actually want to get arrested for shooting a trash can. I’m not actually sure if that book is even at my apartment. I didn’t think I brought it with me when I went home yesterday.

“H-Hey, Alphonse. Are you okay?” Landry stares down at me, hands on his knees.

“No. That outfit petrifies me.” I whine as a cat steps on my head to get over me.

“Is that really it, though? You seem sorta jumpy…” He offers me his hand and I take it, standing.

“I’m fine. I just have a vendetta against terrible fashion.” I say. “Where did Hayes run off to?”

“He went upstairs with Finley.” He takes a step back. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes. But, I do feel bad for not having that book. I’m going to go ask Hayes if he knows where it is because I’m not entirely convinced that I have it.” I wave at Landry and wander up the stairs to where Finley is chatting with Hayes.

“Um, hey, Hayes?” I sort of half smile, coughing into my elbow. 

His eyes do that saucer thing that they do and he sputters around for a moment. “Y-Yes?”

“I don’t think that I have that book Graves wanted. Do you have any idea where it is? I’m almost certain that I didn’t take it home with me.”

“Oh… I don’t know. It might be upstairs?” He looks up toward the ceiling. “I really don’t remember.”

“Alright, thanks.” I smile at Finley and creep up the stairs. The last time I was on these stairs was when I was sprinting away from Graves for, when I think about it, a really stupid reason. As I gently push the door open, I hear the shifting of a creature in the cat castle.

It’s Graves’s cat. It stares at me with tired eyes and I smile at it, pretending that it cares. Looking about, I try to locate the book, but I’m really not seeing it. Maybe I did leave it at home. I’d feel really bad if I lost it.

“Do you know where it is?” I ask Graves’s cat, not really expecting an answer. I don’t know why it would talk to me.

“Mrrr…” She meows. I don’t know if that was supposed to be an actual meow or something like human speech.

“I see you’ve met the great Countess Dracula.” A voice says from behind me. It’s Graves.

I immediately hit the floor. I want to cry. I’m so done with this.

“And I see that you’re here after you were just supposed to leave.” I scramble to my feet. “Which is my cue to leave. Goodbye.”

Graves steps in front of me, standing in front of the door. “Alphonse.”

“What?” I briefly link eyes with him. He looks serious.

“Please, stop running away from me. I would like to talk to you.” He sighs, staring me down.

“Well… I’m sure I can’t tell you anything you don’t already know.” I say, but I’m already backing up to sit down.

He seems to consider that for a moment before beckoning me to sit on the couch. Deciding that it is about time to actually face this head on, I oblige and he follows me, sitting a gentlemanly distance from me.

His brow furrows, then relaxes. He beckons his hand over, and his cat comes over to him. “Hello, darling.” He looks up to me. “Don’t you find cats relaxing?”

“I’m not sure if you noticed, Graves, but my cat hates me. So, no. But your… Countess Dracula seems like quite the calming creature.” I half smile. “She has quite the name.”

“It’s actually just Dracula, but she’s a venerable lady now so she deserves our respect. She’s nearly nineteen, you know.” He explains, letting her headbutt his palm. “She’s a tad shy with new people, but she’s great. We’ve been through a lot together.”

I feel something not entirely positive nag at the back of my head and something scratches painfully in my throat. “I see. It’s good of you to have her. For you to have each other.”

“Yes…” His gaze focuses on me. “But enough about that. I want to know who you are, Alphonse Rapture. Tell me what makes you tick.” 

“You realize what you just asked me, right?” I scratch the back of my head. “I mean, you already know more about me just from what’s happened.”

“I suppose, but I would rather hear things from you.” He taps a finger on his chin. “Tell me a bit about where you grew up. You aren’t from the city, correct?”

“Ah, no, I wouldn’t say so. But, I travel a lot, so it’s not all that unusual for me.” I shrug. “But originally, no. I’m not from the city.”

“I see. You travel? When did you start traveling?” He asks.

“Oh… About… nine, ten years ago? Something like that.”

Graves’s brow furrows again. “May… may I ask you something, Alphonse?”

“Yes?”

“I’m afraid I don’t remember from your application. How old are you?” 

“Oh, I’m 25.” I laugh, then cough. “I guess I left home a little early. Might I have the pleasure of knowing your age? Since you asked for mine.”

“I am 39.” Oh, Graves looks good for a man that’s almost 40. Too good.

“So, you’ve had Dracula since you were 20?”

“Yes. I got her in college.”

“College, hm? What did you study?” I ask. I know I’m relaxing, but Graves really is just being nice.

“Oh, a little bit of this and that…” He doesn’t seem to want to actually answer.

“Yes, yes, of course.” I try to think of something else to distract him. “So, why did you really want to talk to me?”

His expression softens. “I… am aware that things are awkward between us. And, I wanted to apologize-“

“Oh no, no, no, no. Do not. This is my fault. It’s all on me. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“It isn’t, though. I also feel responsible for making you uncomfortable.”

“Well… Stop. It’s fine.” I gesture around. “See? We just had a normal conversation. It’s fine, isn’t it?”

Graves smiles. “Yes, I suppose we did.” 

“Yeah, so. Thanks for talking to me.” I stand, brushing invisible lint from my pants. “Oh and I really don’t know where that book on flower meanings is.”

“That’s alright. I’m sure I will figure it out.” He stands too, but he stares at me.

I fidget a little, clearing my throat idly. “Um… Okay?”

“Well, I’d best be headed back out. I need to make a few rounds before I pick up dinner. You’ll join us, won’t you?” He smiles again.

“I… maybe. I don’t know. I don’t mean to impose.”

“You aren’t imposing. You are an employee, after all. And you’re getting along with your coworkers, or Hayes wouldn’t have lent you his book.”

“I guess I am. But, it’s not as if I have to be here since I don’t turn into a cat.”

“No, you don’t…” His gaze becomes more intense and he steps forward into my space. “How are you, by the way? Having any more trouble?”

My hand rests over my heart. “No, things seem to be fine for the most part, but… Um, my magic is sorta explosive? Not literally, but I always overdo it and then I feel lightheaded. I just don’t feel like I have a grip on it.”

Graves doesn’t seem pleased with that either. “I cannot say anything about that right now, but do please be careful. Take care of yourself. I must be going.”

"Of course," I say.

He reaches out but apparently thinks better of it as he quickly withdraws. "Yes. I hope to see you later today. Until then."

And he’s gone. How does he do that? He just disappears into thin air. I mean, not really, but he moves fast. I stand there and look at his cat. She stares up at me with milky eyes. I nod at her and turn to leave, but crumple to the ground.

It’s not like it wasn’t there before, but it really hit me now. “Oh no… This is bad.” I like Graves. A lot. In a way that I can’t deny anymore. I know so little about him, but I want to learn more. Every time I want to turn away, I feel myself getting pulled back. I really, really like Graves and that means that I am in trouble.

I see four furry white paws enter my periphery. I vaguely look up at the cat. “I-I’m sorry, Countess Dracula. I’ll be going now.”

I quickly slink out of the apartment and down to the second floor. Finley and Reese were chatting together at one of the tables.

“Alphonse, did you find that book?” Finley asks.

“No. Graves said it was okay, though.”

“When did he say that? I don’t remember him saying that.” She hums.

"Oh, I was just talking to him upstairs before I came down here," I explain, sitting down.

“What was he doing there?” Reese stares at me seriously.

“I don’t know. We just talked. He didn’t actually do anything but that as far as I can tell.” I shrug.

“Huh. Isn’t that interesting? And then he just left?”

“Yeah. It was a little weird.” I scratch the back of my head. “But, whatever. What were you guys talking about?”

“Just about cat and magic stuff.” She says.

“I see.” Reese shifts in his seat. “Anything wrong, Reese?”

“No, but it looks like Landry needs help down there.” He stands up and leaves the table. Landry doesn’t look like he needs help.

“Finley… why does Reese hate me?” I slump onto the table, letting out a stuttering wheeze. “Because he definitely does.”

“I don’t know…” She definitely knows. Or at least has an idea. “Maybe because you’re so much friendlier than him?”

“Maybe… I’m going to go talk to him.” I get up and take off after him. I hop off the last step and stride over to where Reese is talking to Landry. 

I’m almost there when that painful scratching in my throat returns. Landry looks up and Reese follows the movement. “Alphonse? Are you okay?” 

“Just a scratchy throat. I’m alright.” I clear my throat. “Uh, hey, Reese?”

“What?” Reese asks impatiently.

“Can I talk to you?” 

He’s about to decline, but for some reason stops and nods. “Fine.”

I follow him to a couch and we sit down. I open my mouth to speak, but he stops me.

“What’s wrong with you?” He asks, dead serious.

“Well, thanks, Reese. What’s wrong with you?” I frown.

“That’s not what I meant. There’s something wrong with you.” He points at me. “I can smell it.”

“I will ask you to not smell me in the future, but okay. What’s wrong, then?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you should just sleep it off. Take a nap or something.” He waves his hand dismissively. “Whatever. Just figure it out.”

“Hey, wait!” I cough, and Reese keeps walking. I consider his words. Maybe a nap isn’t such a bad idea. It’s not like it’s that important if Reese likes me, right?

~*~

“Alphonse…” I hum in response, pleased by the fingers running across my scalp. “Your singing is so soft today. Is something wrong, love?”

"No, nothing wrong. I'm quite happy, you know." I curl further into the chest behind me. "I didn't know you paid such close attention to my singing." 

I feel a rumble at my back. “Your singing is like a mood ring. It’s not hard to tell how you’re feeling. So, something is wrong, I think. Are you worried?”

“Hmm… Perhaps a bit, but it’s nothing you should worry about.”

“Now, now, darling. You’re my other half, and I can’t have my other half feeling any kind of way while I’m around.” Arms wind around my front and bring me closer.

“Aren’t you so kind?” I smile despite myself. “I suppose I’m just a bit worried about… Well, it’s really not important. Really.”

“Alphonse.” Their arms squeeze me and their voice drops in a warning. “I won’t force you, but please.”

I sigh. “My dear… Are you happy?”

“Well, I will be once you tell me what’s wrong.”

“I mean… are you happy with me? Being… with me?” A blush sweeps high on my cheeks.

“What? Of course, I am. Why would you think that?"

“I’m just worried that you’re disappointed in me… This… we’re… okay, aren’t we?” I bring my hands up in front of me, twiddling my thumbs. Their larger hands stop my fiddling by enfolding mine in theirs.

“Alphonse… I-“

~*~

“Awww…” Distantly, I hear Finley whine in frustration.

I groan, shaking my head and reaching my arm up. Wait, something is in my hand. I look to see a mouse toy clenched in my hand.

“How did you catch that? Were you fake sleeping?” Finley pouts, another cat toy in her hand.

“Hardly. Why would you throw that at me?” I sit up, stretching my arms over my head.

“I was working on my aim.” She shrugged. “And it was time for you to wake up anyway.”

“And you weren’t responding to anything else, so maybe you’re more of a cat than any of us.” Reese scoffs, but with no real bite.

“Is that so, bobtail?” I fling the toy at Reese and it bounces off the rim of his cap.

“Hey!” Reese flees behind an uninterested Mason, who steps away. Finley giggles behind her hand.

“All of you, stop distracting from the matter at hand.” Graves strides forward. “Dinner has arrived.”

I cough into my elbow, reclining again on the couch. “Oh, wonderful. You all enjoy that; I think I’m going to continue napping. I was having the most wonderful dream.”

“Oh, c’mon, Alphonse. You should eat with us.” Landry pipes up. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“Well… Alright.” I concede, standing and following the group across the room. Graves waits until I pass him and he corrals me with his arm. Probably to keep me from running.

The tables are pushed together and takeout boxes are stacked on them. All of the takeout containers are cracked open and distributed to their respective person, the ripped off lid of one containing a sampling of the meals placed in front of me. 

I cough again into my sleeve as I pick up a fork to pick at the food. I’m trying to figure out what’s on my plate as everyone starts to dig in except Graves, who seems more interested flitting around the table. He stops behind me.

“What would you like to drink?” He bends over my shoulder. 

“Nothing… er, just water, thanks.” I say, and he nods before asking the others. Once he goes to the back, I let out a puff of air and continue poking at my food.

“So, what is this food?” I ask.

“It’s Thai. Haven’t you ever had Thai food?” Finley replies.

“No.” I continue poking and shifting the food away.

“Alphonse, your palette is so tiny! Do you eat anything?” 

“You’re saying that just because I’ve never had Thai? That’s mean, Finley.” I sigh.

Before she can answer, Graves returns and gives everyone drinks. But instead of returning to the head of the table, he continues moving about the table, theatrically regaling us with stories.

“When I was in college, none of you would recognize me.” He begins. I snicker behind my hand and hide it behind a cough that turns into a real one.

Finley seems to latch onto that idea. “What, did you take a break from your goth phase? You go grunge for a while?”

Graves gasps. “I would never break style. No, in fact. If anything, I suppose you could say I was more ‘goth’ then. I had long black hair, and I wore such elaborate makeup.”

“Ooh~ That seems a little familiar.” Finley hums.

“What do you mean?” Landry asks.

“Hmm… Nothing!” She grins. I don’t like that. “So, Graves. Why did you stop?”

“You can’t imagine how much time that took from my day. I have a business to run now, after all.” Graves says, running a hand through his short locks.

“Dad showed me a photo once. The one of you with your bandmate.” Reese taps his finger on the rim of his cap.

“Who?” Graves’s eyes shift. I think he has an idea.

“The guy with the mohawk? I don’t know how he got such a huge ‘hawk.’”

“Ah. Yes. It was pure witchcraft, that hair.” I fiddle with the ends of my own hair. I don’t think Graves likes this topic. I wonder why.

“Hey, Al?” Finley turns to me. “How do you get your hair like that?”

“…I don’t have a mohawk, Finley.” I deadpan.

“No, I mean. How it swooshes and curls like that at the ends. It’s styled too. Do you go to a salon?” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“Um… No. It just does this naturally. But, it does straighten out when it gets longer.”

“Oh? Did you have longer hair once? It’s pretty long now, isn’t it?”

“I mean, a bit. Now, it’s just longer in the front.” I grumble, twirling the ends.

“Wait a minute, just wait. Graves was in a band?” Landry sputters a bit.

Finley giggles. “Are you really that surprised by that, Landry? Come on. Everybody was in a band in the 90’s.”

“I don’t recall that stereotype, but yes. I was, in fact, in a band.” Graves doesn’t look much like a musician, but I suppose that I’m not a good judge of that.

I wonder what the band was called. “What was it called? You’re a goth, so… ‘Ephemeral Dream,’ or something.”

“No, Alphonse, it was not called that. I’d thank you to give me more credit than that.”

“Oh? So, you named it?” He makes a strangled noise in his throat. Bingo.

"I bet it was called ‘Nightly Nightshade," Finley suggests.

“No, no.” Graves waves his hand.

“…or ‘Sorrows of Blood.’” Hayes smiles.

I laugh as Graves disparages. “Et tu, Hayes? You are all so cruel.”

Landry laughs happily. “You have to tell us the real name or they’ll keep going!”

“I refuse to further enable this slander.” Graves turns in place, squirming uncomfortably.

“It was ‘Xpidercoven.’ With an ‘x.’”

“Reese--!!” Everyone bursts into laughter as Graves puffs up like Reese stepped on his tail.

“W-What? How… How do y-you spell ‘s-spider’ with an ‘x?’” I can barely get out the words as I laugh.

Reese grins like a maniac. “Sheer goth willpower. They had a song that was called something like ‘Rose Baptism.’ I only remember the parts that weren’t in French, but-“

“No, no, no. No.” Graves’s arm is thrown over his face.

Reese pushes up his cap. “-AHEM, it went something like-“

“No. No. This is traitorous. My own pupil betrays me!” He frets.

“-AHEM. ‘Trapped within my own mind… something something in French… my will dissolves to blood, the soul’s red rind, life is but a march toward death.’ Right, Graves?” Reese half-sings something that I think is supposed to be melodic.

“How do you know all that, Reese?” I ask.

“Graves and my dad went to college together. He went to their shows.” Oh, that explains something. He’s more connected to Graves than I thought.

Graves’s expression changes. “He met your mother at one of them, if I recall. You have me to thank for your very existence, my boy.” 

Reese’s face scrunches up. “Ugh, don’t put it like that.” The blush spread on his cheeks says something else to me other than a ‘how I met your mother’ story. Something is there.

But everyone seems to be having a good time. No need to bring it up. I put that thought away for now. Jokes are thrown and comebacks are thrown back. It’s a good time, and Graves seems to enjoy being a part of the conversation.

“Speaking of bands and long hair, though…” Finley whips out her phone. “I found something interesting!”

“Oh?” Landry peeks over Finley's shoulder. "Oh, my- is that?" 

“Uh-huh. Say, everybody… who is this?” Finley shows her phone to the rest of the table. On the screen was a figure on a stage wearing stiletto heels and long hair tied up loosely, bangs framing a face full of makeup and covering one eye. Oh, that’s me. Oh no.

“Is that… Alphonse?” Reese reaches for the phone and I half-jump over the table to grab it. Finley shoves her hand in the air.

“Where did you find that??” I gasp, trying to grab at the phone.

“I have my ways! Mason, catch!” She tosses the phone to Mason, who catches it and stares at the picture boredly.

Reese plucks the phone from Mason. “This is amazing. Hayes, heads up!” 

Hayes fumbles with the catch and stares with wide eyes. When he sees that I'm going to try to grab the phone, he shoves it into Graves's hands. Graves looks at the screen with interest. 

“Graves, if you do not give that phone to me, and Finley, if you do not delete that-!” I lunge at Graves, but he sidesteps and Finley plucks the phone from him and flees. When I try to get at her, his arm snakes around my waist and keeps me in place. “Graves!”

“I’ll delete it when you tell us what YOUR band’s name was.” Finley giggled.

“It wasn’t even a band. I swear it wasn’t. It didn’t have a name.” I try to calm down so Graves will let me go. “It was just something my friend and I did on the side.”

“But those heels and that hair! Your hair is so long! Graves, did your hair ever get that long?” Landry looks up from the phone.

“Oh, no, no, no. Never like that.”

“Finley, please. How did you even…?” I just go limp in Graves’s arms.

“Oh, I’m a regular ol’ Sherlock, you know! I hear you humming a lot and I remembered what you said about your nails and makeup on your hands.” Finley grins. “And… I snuck into your room when I was over and I saw heels in your closet.”

“Are you just doing this to torture me?” I groan, coughing.

“Well, we were exposing Graves, so I figured it was only fair~”

“Finley, please delete that photo. Please.” Graves releases me and puts his hands up.

“Yes, yes. This has been fun, but Finley, you probably should delete that photo, for Alphonse’s sake.” He says.

“Okay, okay…” Finley gets one last laugh before presumably deleting it. “But, you’re really pretty, Alphonse. When did you cut your hair?”

“From that length? Oh… not even a year ago. I had it like that for a long time. It did take a while to grow out.” I run my hand through my hair.

“I bet! It probably was a pain to wash.” 

“I guess. I had it long for such a long time that it didn’t really bother me.” I shrug. “I feel weirder now that it’s short.”

“So… I guess this means that you and Graves are pretty similar, then. That’s really cool! Who would’ve thought?” Landry just thinks that’s just the most novel idea.

“Yes, isn’t that nice… Wow, look at the time!” I look at my wrist at my imaginary watch. “It sure is late.”

"Actually, it does seem to be getting late." Graves claps his hands together. "Don't worry about dishes or clean up. I'll take care of everything." 

“Oh, thanks, Graves!” Finley chirps.

"I'm actually going to use the bathroom here if that's okay with you." I head off. 

Once I click the door shut, I go to the sink. This feels familiar. I cough. A bit of blood spatters the bowl. Not this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A bit more fluff, apparently.


	9. Chapter 9: One Smitten Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain rusty boy makes his first appearance and indirectly drives Alphonse and Graves closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be Mason's chapter, but I got distracted by the romance.

Chapter 9: One Smitten Kitten

Grumbling, I shove the door to the main floor open. Finley, Reese, Landry, and Hayes are chatting near the door, but Graves is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he’s in the kitchen cleaning up?

I slip into the kitchen, but instead of Graves, I find Mason about to leave out the back, one foot already out the door.

“Hey, Mason, have you seen Graves? I mean, in here?” I ask. I don’t know why I think she would have, but it’s worth a shot.

“No.” She turns away.

“Uh, w-wait!” I’m met with a flat stare that sorta resembles a glare.

“What.” Oh, she looks displeased to the utmost.

Quick, think of something! “W-Want some company on your way home?” I still should find Graves, so I actually hope she says no.

She scoffs. “You think I’m gonna get chased or something? Stray dogs come get me?”

I say nothing but stare blankly at her. My fingers ruffle the hair on the back of my head.

She closes her eyes. “I’ll be fine. T’s not far.”

“If you’re sure… Have a safe trip, Mason. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” She barely lifts a hand in a wave as she disappears around the corner. As the door to outside shuts, the door behind me opens.

“Oh, Graves.” He walks in, balancing the silverware and cups and other such things in his arms. “I was looking for you.”

He blinks, presumably in surprise. “You were? Is everything alright?”

“Well… no. But, I was going to ask if you talked to Finley.” He moves and sets the dishes down. I cross the room and start helping him. 

“I did say that I would clean up, you don’t need to help.” He says. “And I did speak with Finley.”

“It wouldn’t feel right if I let you do it by yourself while I just stand here.” I make sure my sleeves are pushed up and I wash my hands. “But, that’s good. Finley was pretty worried.”

“Yes… I do believe that I was able to assuage those worries. However, she asked me to ask you something for her.” His gold eye glances at me.

“It better not have been about that picture she found, because I refuse to answer. I really don't know how she found that. It's not in my apartment."

“No, no, no… However, I cannot say that I’m not interested in it. I didn’t realize we had such a commonality between us.” He looks like he wants to ask more, but he doesn’t. “No, it was something else.” 

“Hm? What was it?” I pick up a fork and start washing it. I can’t imagine what she would ask him.

“She was wondering if you’re doing alright after what happened the other night. Not physically, but mentally. How… How are you feeling about the whole incident? If you don’t mind admitting it to me.” He fidgets a little, or at least, his hands do.

I laugh a little. “I’m surprised she didn’t ask me herself.”

“Well, she was worried that you were blaming her for it.” I look up at Graves and frown.

“I don’t think that’s true… I’d rather talk to her about it. I’m… fine, anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.” I mutter, working at a particularly stubborn spot on a knife.

“Alphonse.” Graves stops what he’s doing and turns to fully face me. “I believe that as much as you believe me. I realize that you may not be confident in telling me, but it would do you well to speak to someone about it.”

“I’ve suffered worse, I assure you. And, there’s no one I’d talk to anyway. But thank you.” In lieu of getting out another clean towel, I wipe my hands down on the front of my pants.

“Regardless of whatever else has happened between us, I will listen if you wish to talk.” He says sincerely.

“Be careful what you offer, Graves, or it may just be taken up.” I sigh, thoroughly done with the day and conversation. “Well, I’m sorry to leave on a somber note, but goodnight.”

“Allow me to see you out.” He dries his own hands quickly and joins me on the way out. “You said earlier that not everything was alright, was that the reason you wanted to see me?”

“Oh, I completely forgot. Well, it doesn’t have to be taken care of tonight. You’re tired, aren’t you?” I roll my shoulders, cracking something in my back in the process. The scratching in my throat had abated after splattering blood in the sink.

“Does it happen to have to do with-“ A cough rips from his throat. “Ahem… Your issue from earlier?”

“…Yes. But, you seem to be having a bit of trouble yourself, Graves. I’ll be fine for a while, I think.” I continue stepping toward the door, but Graves catches my elbow. A sudden wave of dizziness hits me and I stagger into him. “…M-Maybe not.”

“Easy, now. Here, come sit down.” He guides me to a couch and I curl into the corner. “What happened?”

“I swear I was fine earlier. I mean, my throat sorta hurt, but I really was fine. Oh, but I coughed up some blood before I ran into you in the kitchen. It’s not like it was a lot though. Definitely not enough to make me lightheaded.” I brush my hand over my forehead. “This is starting to get annoying.”

Graves mumbles something under his breath and coughs. He shakes his head and looks up at me, concern evident in his eyes. “Not just annoying, Alphonse, it’s beginning to enter the realm of dangerous.”

“That seems to be a bit of an over exaggeration, Graves. It didn’t kill me before.” He stares at me incredulously. 

“That is beside the point. Did something happen between now and when I-“ He coughs, and then shakes his head in irritation. “…When I helped you. I remember detecting something last night.”

Oh, that makes sense. I didn’t think about last night. “Actually, yes. But… Are you okay, Graves? Really? You’re coughing more than I am.”

“Perhaps, but my issue is…” He stops and sighs. “Well, I know what the issue is. Yours… I’m afraid it was my fault, at least, partially. I apologize.”

“Why, what did you do? Is this about what you didn’t tell me before?” I place my hand over my heart, feeling the elevated thrum beneath my fingertips.

“Yes, but I didn’t think that it would come to light so soon.” He sighs again, bags under his eyes gaining prominence. “Please, allow me to refresh the-“ Cough.

“Spell?” He nods. “I think I’ll be alright for now, Graves. You seem really tired and if you’re magic is anything like mine, it’ll just make you even worse. I’ll just go home for tonight. Get some rest, okay?”

He doesn’t look convinced. I stand, pulling a sincere smile onto my face. “One night won’t kill me. Goodnight, Graves.”

Graves appears to want to protest, but he must think better of it, as he instead slumps back into the couch. “…Alright. Do be careful, and I want to see you immediately in the morning tomorrow.”

“Yes, yes. Have a good night.” I exit the building and wander down the back alleys, careful to avoid the particular one that has a broken trashcan in it.

I hum as I walk, conscious of it now only because of Finley’s comments. However, as I near one particular light post, my nose starts itching. Then, my voice dies in my throat, windpipe tightening in an instant. Something is wrong, very wrong.

A figure comes into my view, leaning against the light. A shock of pale hair almost resembling mine grows from a dark ashy complexion and contrasts with dark slate colored eyes. This person is built more solidly than anyone in the café, but he may just be around Graves’ age. His clothes seem ragged and worn.

As I begin walking past the man, I feel my blood run cold in addition to my throat closing. As I glance to the side, I see two beady eyes burning through me. I force down a gulp and start near sprinting away from the man and toward my apartment.

Nearing my home, I find my breath gone too soon for my liking and I start to stagger, dizziness overtaking me again. I lean against a wall, reaching my hand out and touching something cold and somehow wrong. I look at my hand and I see… rust? There’s orange underneath my fingertips, and it is obviously magic because I don’t think brick can rust.

The rust doesn’t feel right and it reminds me of a growth. Like some sickness or curse or something. That can’t be good for the building. That really can’t be good for the building. I don’t know what the caster has against this place, but I doubt it merits whatever this is.

I wonder if I can do something about it. I pick my head up to survey the area for that guy from earlier, but I don’t see anything. I really don’t think he would have followed me so far. So, it should be safe to do this. I can’t in good conscience leave this here. Magic shouldn’t be abused like this.

And… I’ve been wanting to practice my magic, anyway. If I can cure my concussion and keep Hayes from magicing himself out of existence, I can get rid of rust, right?

Reaching for my pocket knife, I slice open my palm and allow some blood to seep out before placing my hand on the wall. Wow… this is very unsanitary, so I really do hope this works. My blood doesn’t fall as gravity dictates, instead seeping into the rust and liquifying it. As I pull my hand away, the substance follows before forcing itself back into my hand, the cut sealing itself again.

My hand spasms and I feel a burn begin to rush through my veins. That was a horrible idea, but at least I didn’t overdo it explosively. Who could have done this? That man didn’t necessarily smell like magic, just like a creep. Speaking of, I stare down the alley for him. Still seeing nothing, I continue my way home, suddenly weaker and more tired than before I forced magic rust into my veins.

By the time I open the door and stumble into the living room, sweat is running down my face, feeling more like liquid fire than a cooling agent. My breath is hotter than I thought was possible, the burning spreading through every inch of my veins. 

Alphonse, this decision was even worse than confronting Graves and subsequently ignoring him. This was a stupid, stupid decision. But hey, at least that building won’t rust anymore. That’s a plus, right? 

~*~

“Knock it off! Get away from him!” A shrill voice meets my waterlogged ears. They are met with a grumbling chorus.

Once the pressure is off, I sit up and cough into my hands. “What are you doing here, E---?”

“What does it look like? I’m saving you!” They slam their knees on the ground beside me, hands confidently finding their places on my back and chest. “…I’m sorry, that was unkind.”

I shake off their hands. “Whatever, it’s fine. Thanks, E---.”

“Let me get you out of here. I’m sure someone inside will know what to do.” They try to pick me up, but I stand and step back, ignoring the waves of nausea crashing into me.

“I’m fine, E---, I promise.” I hug my arms around myself tightly.

They sigh. “You always say that. Please, Alphonse, I’m so worried about you. This is the fourth time this week they’ve attacked you. This isn’t acceptable now and it never was.”

“Really, you don’t have to worry about me so much. I can take care of myself.” I readjust my collar and brush off the dirt from my pants.

“They were drowning you!” They shriek at me. “They stuck your head in a well!”

“Please, E---, I have a headache.” Replacing my hair on my head and ruffling it is difficult when it’s so damp. “I’m a bit waterlogged right now, so I think I’m going to take a walk.”

They grab my arm. “At least let me go with you. Please.”

“No, no. I’m sure they need you inside. We can’t both be out at the same time. I’ll see you later.” It’s really too cold to be out, but it’s not like I really care at this point.

My hair is starting to freeze solid when I hear the crunching of snow behind me. I sigh and stuff my hands in my pockets. I don’t even bother looking up, instead closing my eyes, fluttering my frozen eyelashes.

“E---, I’m really fine. Go home.” I say.

I don’t hear anything in response, but before I can look up, I hear a click. I know that click.

I never did hear a response, and I never found out who was responsible. 

~*~

My bones feel like leaden weights and my eyelids are stitched shut with dried tears. The burning sensation is now firmly settled in my veins like molten lava. And everything that isn’t on fire is sore from being curled on the floor for what must be hours. 

I have no idea where Riumu is. Probably off preening herself somewhere, pleased.

There’s a ringing near my ear pulling me into consciousness and awareness. My fingers twitch to life as I pry my eyes open and search for my phone, the source of the sound. It must have fallen out of my pocket at some point, because for some reason it’s behind my head.

“…H-He- Hello?” Oh, crackers, my voice sounds like I chain smoke and gurgle motor oil.

“Alphonse? We’ve been trying to get in contact with you for hours! We almost sent someone to find you!” Landry’s voice shrills in my ear.

“…O-Oh… Sorry. Not really feeling up to it today… I think I’ve come down with s-something.” Talking does seem to be helping a bit, though. My head feels clearer already, even if I still feel like I’m burning.

“Are you okay?” He pauses. “Give me a sec.” He says something to an aside, muffling the receiver.

I’d really just like to go back to sleep and get this rust out of my system. I’m probably severely overworking my blood right now. I hope I don’t bleed out or something.

“-phonse!” Landry shouts.

“S-Sorry… What were you saying?” 

“Alphonse, we’re all really worried, especially Graves. He wants to talk to you.” He says, apparently handing the phone over, since the next voice I hear is Graves’.

“Alphonse, where are you?” He asks quickly.

I sigh, the sigh turning into a cough. “No ‘hello,’ Graves? A bit rude, don’t you think?”

“Not the time, Alphonse. Where are you?” Graves’ voice is tense and strained. 

I know I made it home, but suddenly my brain can’t get that information to my lips. “… U-Umm…”

My eyelids are starting to droop and my body is going limp. I hear rustling on the other end. “Can you hear me? Hey-“

~*~

“Someone needs to fix this. Take care of it.” All eyes gravitate to me.

“B-B-But…” I whimper.

“I’ll do it.” E--- says. “Alphonse needs to rest.”

A scoff. “Why?”

“He has a fever!” They snap. “Or make someone else do it. You know what? I’m going to take care of Alphonse. You all figure the rest out.”

They gently pick me up and take me upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Buried under as many blankets as they could find, I sigh in relief.

“Thanks, E---.” I mumble.

“Of course. I’m going to get you some water and something to eat.” They run their fingers through my hair. “You look dehydrated.”

I shake my head, grabbing their hand. “Don’t leave, please?”

“Why?” I say nothing. “…Oh. Yeah, I’ll stay. Move over a little.”

They snuggle in next to me, hugging my burning body. “Thanks…”

“Don’t worry about it. Just get some rest. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Okay, Alphonse?”

“E---?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t like being sick.”

“I know. I know. But, I’m here. I’ll take care of you. You’ll be alright.”

“…’Kay… Night, E---.”

“Goodnight… I love you.”

~*~

I feel like I’m floating, weightless. But it’s not the disoriented, panicked floating that I’m used to when waking up. This is warm and paradoxically solid. Really, really solid. Solid… and alive. Umm…

I shift, but I find that I can’t move far. Not that I really want to. Nothing’s really burning anymore, but now I just feel exhausted and weak.

I look up and find the sleeping face of my boss and OH NO HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN WHAT’S GOING ON WHAT HAPPENED HOW LONG WAS I EVEN OUT WHY IS HE HERE SLEEPING WITH ME-

I fall off the bed, suddenly staring up at the edge of the bed and Graves’ hand thrown off the side when I rolled off. He still seems to be asleep, not even a bit disturbed by the movement. I pick myself up, immediately feeling lightheaded and stumbling over the bed. 

I’m now face-to-face with a sleeping Graves. And, um… He’s really handsome. Pulling back a bit to get my hair off his face, I find myself continuing to stare. This is only a little creepy.

I mean, he’s really very handsome. His chin is chiseled and, wow, are his cheekbones sharp. And, oh my, his nose is so small, that’s adorable. Some of the lines from stress and age have softened considerably on his face. His skin is very smooth and almost without blemish. His eyes are closed in sleep, but I’m familiar enough with the mismatched colors beneath the lids. 

I honestly can’t imagine him with makeup or long hair. He really doesn’t need it; he’s pretty enough without it. I briefly wonder what kind of eyeshadow would even go with his eyes. I mean, he’s a goth, so he probably just wore black or something. Graves must have been quite the sight back in the day.

Well, that’s enough creepy staring for one day. I think I know what’s wrong with me, so I’ll just take of that before Graves wakes up. If I’m right, he’ll be out for a while anyway.

Straightening causes my sight to go for a moment, but it sorts itself out quickly enough. I walk into the other part of the apartment, sitting down on the couch with a sigh. I hold my arm out in front of me, taking ahold of the wooden bracelet snuggly wound around my wrist with my other hand. Upon closer examination, it looks like the engravings are starting to wear. I may need to get a replacement. I don’t want this one to get ruined.

Running my thumb over a particular spot, the wood loosens and I slide the bracelet off, setting it on the table in front of me. Immediately, I feel relief flood through my veins and the weariness from earlier melts away. Even the memory of the earlier pain starts to fade. 

I sigh, pressing my palms to my eyes and sinking into the cushions of the couch. I can’t stay here forever, but right now, I just want to relax for a moment. I’d really love to just fall asleep right now, but I know I can’t leave the bracelet off for too long.

I hear a faint gasp from the other room. I do hope Graves is feeling alright. I hear some more rustling and then the soft padding of feet on the carpet.

"Alphonse…?" Another gasp and my hands are being pried from my eyes. My gaze meets his wide eyes and his sleep-mussed hair. I shake my wrist free and playfully ruffle his hair.

“You look worse than I do, Graves.” I pause. “Um… you are real, right?”

He blinks but takes my face in his hands. "Are you alright? How are you alright?"

A blush shoots to spread over my cheeks. “I-I-I’m fine, I swear. Everything’s fine. Are you alright?”

My stuttering doesn’t convince him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, now-“ I push his hands back. “Please. Sit down before I have a heart attack.”

He does, sitting down on the couch, not letting his eyes leave me. “Yes, I apologize.”

“So, Graves… You didn’t answer me. Are you real?” I wave my hand at his face.

“I can confirm that I am indeed alive and real.” He sighs.

“Then, pray tell, why are you in my house?” I ask him pointedly. 

“Ah, well… You did not report for work today and your phone call concerned me. I was worried that…” he trails off with another sigh.

“Thought it was your fault? You seem to like that way of thinking.” He doesn’t answer. “…That was supposed to be a joke. Anyway, um… so, how did you end up in my bed? That’s… what’s sorta baffling me, you know?”

“Oh, yes…” He looks straight into my eyes. “Alphonse, what is the last thing you remember?”

“You were in the middle of asking me where I was. I don’t remember anything after that.” I say. He looks perturbed at that. “Why? What happened?”

He sits back and crosses his arms. “I figured that your house would be the first place to look, so I went there. The first thing I saw when I got there was you lying on the floor. I picked you up and brought you to your bed, but then you wouldn’t let go. You were exhausted, and I really didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Did I say anything weird?” I know I did. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that. But… that wasn’t all, was it? Or you wouldn’t have been sleeping like that.”

“Yes… I apologize for not checking with you first, but I felt it necessary to intervene in order to preserve your health. And I’m afraid that it tired me more than I expected.” His hand goes up to the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“You exhausted yourself.” He nods. “You really didn’t need to do that. I was fine, and it was my decision, anyway.”

“What do you mean by that?” He asks, leaning in toward me. “You’re sure you’re alright?”

“Of course! I’m perfectly fine… Now.” I don’t think Graves needs to be worried over some creepy guy. “I had it taken care of. It wasn’t what I expected, but… it doesn’t matter. I’d rather not discuss it. Are you feeling alright now?”

“Alright… And I’m fine. A bit tired, but I’m alright.” He stretches a bit.

“Oh, that’s good… I was worried.” Well, that’s not totally a lie, is it?

“You were?” He seems genuinely surprised by that.

“Of course, I was. Why wouldn’t I be?” My head cocks to the side and I blink.

“W-Well… I don’t know. I suppose I’ve just gotten used to you running away.” He says. And the worst part is that he’s being entirely genuine. Lovely.

“Right… Sorry about that too…” My fingers reach up to fiddle with my hair. “But of course, I would be worried. It’s not every day I wake up to my… er, someone passed out on my bed.”

He almost seems disappointed. Almost. “Yes, that makes sense.”

I hum in response, eyes falling on my bracelet on the table. I should be good to put it back on, right? It feels so nice to have it off, but I know that’s not good for me.

I pick up the wooden ring and rub my thumb over it, causing the runes to light up. I doubt Graves would care if I do this. He’s stronger than I am, anyway.

“Alphonse, what is that?” He points at it.

“You don’t know?” I slip the bracelet on, immediately feeling more bogged down. “I’m surprised, I thought they were fairly common.”

“May I see it?” I nod, taking it off and handing it over. 

He takes it and runs his fingers over it, activating all the runes and testing them. He seems perturbed, so he tries it on. Almost instantly, he rips it off and it looks like it takes everything he has not to throw it across the room or snap it in half.

“Graves? What’s wrong?” I reach for it, but he doesn’t give it back. “Umm…”

“Alphonse, why do you have this?” He asks gravely. Hah. Grave(s)ly? I crack myself up.

“I need it. It keeps me… err, stable. I feel jumpy without it.” That’s not quite right, but I’m sure that’s fine.

“Really?” He moves to sit next to me. He reaches his hand out, pressing his palm to my chest. Oh boy, he can feel my heart again. It feels like a jackhammer to me, so I don’t know what he’s feeling. His expression shifts, and now he looks confused, perturbed.

“Uh, everything okay, Graves?” I ask, reaching up to fold my hands over his.

“I… I’m having trouble getting a read on you.” He leans forward until we’re basically flush against each other. I lean back and he follows.

I feel all of my blood rush up to my face. I think I feel faint. “A-A-A-Are you s-sure that this is n-n-necessary? I-I’m fine!”

He doesn’t seem too bothered by my squirming. Or maybe he hasn’t even noticed. “I’ve never seen anything like this...” He mumbles. Yeah, he definitely hasn’t noticed.

“G-Graves, please. I’m going to have a heart attack.” I push away, creating a bit of distance. 

He seems to realize what he did and a flush dusts his cheeks as he retracts his hand. “Oh, I’m so sorry. That was very inappropriate of me.”

I put on a smile for him. “No, no. That’s… alright. Um, what are you trying to do?”

“It seems that the wells of… energy you have run deeper than I thought.” He admits. “I’m afraid that I am curious.”

“It’s really not as impressive as it seems. But, yeah, my magical reserves are fairly deep. It takes a lot to keep it supplied, which is why I need the bracelet.” I hold my hand out to him.

He gives it back to me. “If you’re sure…” 

I slip the bracelet on with a huff. “I am. And it’s really not anything for you to worry about, I’ve been wearing it for years.”

“How many years?” 

“Almost four years now. It really helped out.” I shrug.

“I can imagine.” He says even though he obviously can’t. I don’t respond and he says nothing more.

Well, now this is awkward. I idly twist the bracelet on my wrist. Graves scoots away, recreating a gentlemanly distance.

“…So, where did you get the bracelet?” He gestures vaguely at me.

“Oh, it was a gift.” I look over my shoulder at a picture on the cabinet. “I had another one, but it wasn’t doing the job, so my friend had this one made for me.”

He follows my gaze. “Oh? Were they a… spark? Like you?”

“Something like that.” I stand, walking over to the wall and picking up the photo. “He knew me very well, and because we worked together, he was very invested in my health.”

Graves also gets up, coming over and looking over my shoulder. “Is that from…?”

Memories of last night flood back to me. “Yes… We used to play music together. And travel. We really were starving artists.”

“And what was your band called?” He smirks mischievously.

I can’t help but smile and huff a laugh, waltzing back over to the couch with the photo. “It didn’t really have a name. But I always figured if we called it anything, we’d name it after him.”

“Oh, why is that?” He follows.

“Well, he was the poster child of the business. I’m not so good with people, but he was always a social butterfly.” I sigh, smiling nostalgically. “It was his idea to get together to play music, anyway.”

“And what was his name?” He asks very politely.

“Hm? Oh, it was Vitas. Unusual, right? But, it had a nice ring to it.” I look up at him. “It didn’t last long enough to name it, anyway.”

“That is unfortunate. What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” His voice ticks up minutely. I wonder what he’s expecting.

“Nothing bad. But he found a lady and decided that he wanted to settle down somewhere. I wasn’t happy where he decided to plant down roots, so I continued on my way. We still talk though. Last letter he sent me, his wife and he just had their second baby.” I can’t help but beam. “Another girl, I guess. I’m very happy for them.”

“It seems so. I’m glad you left on good terms.” He says.

“Me too. I never did get along with his wife, but we never let it get in the way. One of the last times we played together was at their wedding.”

“I’m sure it was lovely.” His smile is indeed fond. “What kind of music was it?”

“Oh, Graves, I’m not a professional, so I’m really not sure. I guess pop? Acoustic pop? Um… folk? I, uh, don’t know.” I say nervously. 

“What did you play?” Graves seems genuinely interested. Probably because he was in a band too.

“Acoustic guitar, mostly. We didn’t have money for anything fancy and we had to carry everything with us on foot when we traveled. I mostly wrote the lyrics and sang.” I shrug. “What about you and uh… Xpidercoven?”

“I played rhythm guitar occasionally, but I was the lead vocalist and I wrote the songs.” He smiles at me.

“And this was some metal band, right?” Metal isn’t really my style, but it’s not like I can’t see the merit in it.

“Yes, it was. But it wasn’t screamy metal or anything. It was far more melodic.” He claims.

“Oh, I'm sure it was," I smirk at him. “You know, despite the differences, we should play something together. It would be fun! I haven’t sung anything in a long time.”

This seems to excite him. “That sounds wonderful. Of course. I’d love to hear you sing. Are you a tenor?”

“I am. Vitas is a baritone. And you?”

“I’m also a baritone.” He trails off a bit.

I feel eager to do… something. I look down at the table at my wireless speaker. “Say, Graves?”

“Yes?” he asks.

I stand up. I’m going to do something just a little bit stupid. “Can you dance?” 

He looks apprehensive. “Are you sure?”

“So, you can’t?” I fake a frown. “I’m a bit surprised.”

He scoffs, standing. “I most certainly can. Can you?”

I take out my phone, putting on some ambient music. I turn to Graves, who bows and offers his hand. When I place mine in his, he leans down to brush his lips over my knuckles.

I didn’t know my face could get any hotter. “My, my… What a gentleman.”

He winks, oh gracious me, he winks at me. “Of course.”

I pull him out into the open and his other arm goes around my waist. My other hand goes to rest on his shoulder, my elbow bending as we get closer. We start to move and sway, beginning a slow waltz.

Dipping me over, my bangs shift, allowing my full gaze to meet his. I smile crookedly and he returns it. He leans in close, our noses almost touching. 

“Well, what do you think?” He smirks.

“I don’t know, it’s too soon to tell, don’t you think?” I laugh, and he brings me up and spins me exaggeratedly. 

“I suppose it is.” He says lightly. 

I giggle as he spins me again, this time a little slower. He laughs as well, hugging me close as he turns us in a circle. My living room isn’t that big, so we can’t make any really big movements, but it doesn’t really matter, it’s not like we’re professionals or anything. The only people we’re trying to impress are each other.

I can tell Graves is a pretty good dancer, even with the limited space and apparent strangeness of the situation. He may be a tinsy bit rusty, though, or maybe just a little stiff or nervous. At the very least, he seems to be warming up; his grip has become firmer and his posture has relaxed into me. And apparently, that's enough because he dips me again, this time low enough that if he let go, I would drop. 

“Well, color me surprised, Graves," I say, breathless. I wrap my arms around his neck, grinning like the love-struck idiot I am. 

He tilts us back, lifting me off the ground. “Why, thank you. You’re quite light, Alphonse.”

“Or maybe you’re just stronger than you look.” I retort.

“Hardly.” He looks off to the side. “Oh, it is later than I thought.”

“Hm?” I look over too, and I see that it’s evening. We ended up sleeping through the middle of the day. “So it is. I hope the café was okay.”

He sets me down gently, before taking out his cell phone and checking it. “I did not give the others a set time that I would be back, so they were prepared to continue the day without the presence either of us.”

“Oh, well…” I’m about to make another stupid decision. “In that case, do you want to stay for dinner? I-I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

He considers this for a moment, then smiles. “I would be honored.”

“Great!” I clap my hands together, then promptly realize that I have very little food in my home. “Um… What do you like?”

“Oh, well, what do you have available? I do not eat meat, just so you know.” He says, shrugging a bit.

“Let me see what I have.” I walk to the kitchen and rummage through the cabinets. I find some pasta and herbs and wine and some other things that I can turn into a dish. I make sure to check the expiration dates because it would be very bad if I served something expired.

Well, everything looks alright. Barely alright, but alright nonetheless. I haven’t really cooked in a while, but pasta is easy, right? Just get a pot and throw in some herbs and water and a vegetable bouillon cube that I have for some reason. Add in the pasta, and then it’s time for the best part. An entire bottle of wine. One full bottle into the pot. Boil off the alcohol and now we have purple noodles. Top it off with even more wine and we have a meal.

As I wander back to the living room, I find that Graves is nowhere to be seen. I mean, I know that that took like, an hour, but I didn’t hear him leave. Maybe he’s in the bathroom?

I step into the bedroom, but instead of Graves, I see Riumu sitting on my unmade bed, twitching her tail. Her usual glare seems a little off. Probably because Graves is here, but I don’t know.

I hear the toilet flush, so I leave the room to arrange the living room a bit more comfortably. I mindlessly start humming, cleaning off the table and rearranging some pillows on the couch. I don’t even notice when Graves returns.

“Alphonse?” I turn.

“Hi, Graves! I finished dinner. I hope it’s okay.” I gesture at the table, and he looks at it before catching my eye. Unlike before, when his expression was light and warm, he now looks quite somber. His face also seems a bit flushed.

“Thank you...” He says quietly.

I elect to ignore this change of mood. He’s probably just still tired. I put a smile on my face and sit down. He follows and we start to eat. I just sort of nibble at my food and drink some wine. Graves eats his food without enthusiasm, but politely.

Okay, this is really weird. “Umm… Graves?”

“Yes?” He looks up. “This is quite good, thank you for dinner.”

“Right… Is… Is everything okay, Graves?” I set my food down. “You seem a little… off. Did something happen? Something new?”

He seems to consider that for a minute. Then, he speaks. “…Are you alright, Alphonse?”

“Hm?” My hand presses over my heart. “I’m just fine. I’ve said that before, right? Why? Is something wrong with me?”

His gaze flits across my face and then down to my chest and over my entire form. Then, he sets his own plate down, scooching closer to me and sighing.

“U-Um, Graves??” What on earth happened? “Really, Graves, I can’t know what is going on unless you tell me, you know?”

“I talked to Riumu.” He says simply. Oh, good.

“About what? What a terrible person I am?” I swear I hear a scoff from the bedroom.

“No. Well… maybe.”

“Oh, really? Why aren’t you running for the hills, then? You can leave if you like. There’s nothing keeping you.” I wave my hand.

“No, no, no. It was nothing so devastating.” He sighs again. “I just didn’t realize that your life had been so… difficult. And I am sorry that you had to go through what you did.”

“Woah, there, Graves. Back up a bit. I was just trying to have a nice dinner. No need to freak out.” I shrug. “I don’t even know what she said.”

“She told me about the bullet lodged in your chest.” He reports bluntly. 

I huff a laugh. “Well, ‘chest’ is a loose term. It’s closer to my shoulder.” 

“Alphonse.” He reprimands. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

I sigh. “Well, then. What do you mean?”

“That bullet could shift and kill you, Alphonse.” He says, tense. “Why haven’t you gotten it removed?”

“Oh, I understand. I’m a liability.” I roll the offending shoulder. “I promise there’s no one to sue if I die. And I can try my best to die off the premises, if that makes you feel better.”

“That’s not what I-” He cuts himself off. “Why haven’t you gotten it removed?”

“Well, if I’m being honest, Graves, I actually had another surgery recently. My doctor said that another one so soon would be too much for me. I don’t respond to anesthesia well.” My gaze turns to a glare. “But, Graves… What is your point, then?”

“You were worried about me earlier, Alphonse, so now I am worried about you. And I… wish I could do something to help.” He sounds like there’s something more there. “I won’t fire you. In fact, I would prefer that you stayed.

I can’t help but smile. “Why, aren’t you just a sweetheart? But, I’m really fine. The bullet won’t kill me, probably. There’s muscle between it and my lungs and heart. Except for a bit of mild lead poisoning, I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.” He doesn’t look convinced and I turn to the clock.

“It’s getting late. I don’t want you to have to walk back too late.” I stand, taking the food and drink with me to the kitchen.

Graves follows me. “I have enough time to help you clean up.”

“No, you don’t.” I put the dishes down on the counter. “I’ve kept you too long.”

I guide Graves to the door, opening it as the streetlights start to come on. He steps out into the doorway and I smile.

“Well, regardless of the circumstances, I’m glad you came by. And thanks for that, and everything else.” I scratch the back of my head. “I know what I said, but you really helped me out today. If you hadn’t come, I would probably still be on the floor. So, thanks… again. I really appreciate it.”

He lingers in front of me, not quite stepping away yet. I cock my head to the side. I wonder what he’s waiting for. Maybe a hug or something? I don’t know.

I close the distance between us, throwing my arms around his shoulders. Apparently, he wasn’t expecting that, because he tenses before briefly hugging back. Oh boy, this was another mistake.

When I pull back, I try to smile, and I succeed in a lopsided one. Graves makes a weak attempt at one back before leaning in and brushing his lips against my cheek.

“Goodnight, Alphonse. Take care of yourself.”

I’m left standing in the doorway, my face a brilliant shade of red. That one was real, right? Right?

I’m not washing this cheek for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Brick can indeed rust.
> 
> Next chapter: Mason's route (for real this time)


End file.
